The Forgotten Snow
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Yuki a full blooded Inu demon had thought that her family was dead, but when she travels with the Inuyasha gang she discovers that not all of her family is dead, she must get help from her dad that left her mom, when Naraku wants her powers for himself. Can she learn to trust her dad before she is killed? Horrible story! One of first attempts! Don't read!
1. Yuki, The Village Protector

**I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS IDEA EVEN THOUGH I HAVENT FINISHED MY OTHER TWO FICS. DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ IT. I AM CALLING DOG DEMONS INUS IN THIS SINCE INU MEANS DOG. THE GANG IS STILL TRYING TO DEFEAT NARAKU. NO COMPLAINING IF YOU DONT LIKE FICS LIKE THIS THEN DONT READ IT.**

The gang had been walking ever since they had got done eating breakfast and everyone was exhausted but a certain Half demon wouldnt let them the rest the whole day. They walked through forests and rocky terrian and Kagome wanted to rest and take a bath, she felt filthy and that was a feeling she hated. She wished Inuyasha would care more about his friends then the stupid jewel shards. Its not like Naraku is going to get up and get them himself. He depends on them to find the shards because him and his incarnations cant see them.

Kagome said in an exasperated voice," Inuyasha we have been walking for hours I want to stop and get some rest and maybe find somewhere to take a bath!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome as he said," We need to find the sacred jewel shards before Naraku does."

Kagome glared at him, she was going to sit him so much and hard he was going to beg for mercy,

Miroku stepped in between the two and said before an argument can break out," There is a village up ahead we can rest for the night and I can offer my services."

Sango muttered as she stumbled over a rock," You mean con them into basically giving us free room and food."

Miroku faked being insulted as he said," Whatever do you mean? I would never do such a thing."

Shippo yawned as he walked beside Kagome," Then why is it always the fancy houses that you visist?"

Miroku said as they got closer to the village," The demons have great and expensive taste."

They were on a hill over looking the village when Kagome pointed to a bunch of children who were playing around a white haired girl in a white kimono. They couldnt really see what she looked like since they still were far away even for Inuyasha's eyesight," I never knew that human children can have white hair."

Inuyasha growled as he stared at the child who looked like she was letting the children circle her as she seemed to stare at them," Who says she is human?"

Miroku peered down at her as he said," I dont sense a demonic aura and if she wasnt human I doubt the children would be so relaxed around her."

Kagome smiled as she said in her cheerful voice," Lets go check it out!"

Shippo nodded as he walked towards the village with Kirara following him," I agree if she is a demon and they dont know then they could be in trouble."

Sango looked at the girl who was walking towards the center of the village in an eerily slow manner," Why is she so close to humans if she is a demon? She looks to be nothing more than a child."

Inuyasha said as he drew his tetsuiga," Dont let her appearance fool you. She can be hundreds of years old. Full blooded demons age very slowly, some can even halt their age when they look like a child still. Those type of demons are the deadliest mainly because a human can never kill a child. They can only treat it horribly."

They reached the village and saw the child walk into a hut. Kagome decided to ask about her despite Inuyasha's protests.

Kagome sat down next to a little girl and asked," Who was that white haired child?"

The little girl smiled as she said," Thats Yuki. She never speaks but she has been around protecting our village for as long as anyone can remeber. Everyone loves her even though she is a demon."

Kagome looked shocked as she asked," Aren't you afraid she will turn on your village?"

The girl glared at Kagome as she said," She would never do such a thing! You and your friends aren't going to kill her are you?"

Inuyasha glared at the girl as he said," Full demons would never waste their time protecting a measly village."

The girl's eyes started tearing up as she yelled," NO! You cant kill Yuki! She loves this village and the people! She risks her life to protect us from demons!"

Kagome jumped up, she pointed at Inuyasha while she yelled right as the girl started crying," Inuyasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha's face went into the ground and he started cussing Kagome out, His words were muffled by the dirt.

The little girl ran in the hut that Yuki had went in sobbing, after a minute the village elder came limping out, Yuki was supporting her while she keeping her ankle length white hair covering her face.

The elder said in a wheezy voice as she pointed an acussing finger at them," I hear you folks want to kill our little Yuki."

Inuyasha got off the ground and was going to say something before Miroku walked up to the elder.

Miroku said as he gave Inuyasha a warning glance," We have no intentions to harm her. She has no demonic aura, so we have no buissness killing her."

Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder, he walked up to Yuki as he said," Hello, my name is Shippo."

He waited for an awnser but when none came he walked back over to Kagome while the village elder said," Yuki doesnt talk but she takes care of the sick and weak. Everyone in this village has grown up with her. She was abandoned as a baby and a Raccon dog demon named Suzuku had took her in but thirty years ago Suzuku was killed when she was protecting Yuki from a wolf demon. She comes to this village everyday and plays with the children."

Kagome looked at the girl who was looking at the ground clutching a three headed dog pendant in her smalls hands," Hey, Yuki I am sorry we jumped to conclusions."

She smiled down at the girl who slowly looked up at them. They gasped as the girl looked at them with gold eyes. She had two blue streak markings on both sides of her face and a magneta colored cresent moon on her forehead,her eyelids had blue markings on them along with her wrists, She looked exactly like a female version of Sesshomaru.

Kagome said in a shocked voice as she got a closer look at Yuki who was watching them warily," Do you see who she looks like?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could only stare as Inuyasha snarled at the girl who looked like his half brother," She looks like that bastard Sesshomaru!"

Yuki looked at them with emotionless eyes as she turned around and walked away leaving one of the villagers to help the elder. Inuyasha was going to go after her but Kagome said," Dont bother her Inuyasha. It may be just a coincidence that she looks like him."

Miroku said as they walked towards the inn," Lets not bother the child anymore."

They were getting ready for bed when Inuyasha hit the side of his face and a flea fell into his palm," Well, if it isnt Myoga. Still running away from battles?"

Myoga glared at him as he said," Master Inuyasha I do not run away. I only came because I haven't seen you or tasted your delicious blood in so long. I also came across this new legend when I was reading through some of your fathers scrolls that I really wanted to tell everyone."

Kagome wanting to learn as much history and legends as possible in case they popped up in a test ignored Inuyasha who said he didnt want to hear it said in an excited voice," Tell us!"

Everyone else looked up since they were mildly interested in what the old flea had to say.

Myoga happy that they were willing to listen jumped on Kirara's head as he said," Everyone knows that the most common colors for an inu demon is black and brown. Albino ones dont turn up as often as a black or brown one. inu demons dont show themselves very often. Thier is a total of two albino inu. Used to be three before your father died. The first one and most powerful one is Sesshomaru's mother Hitomi, the last one is as powerful as her and its Sesshomaru himself."

Inuyasha glared as he said," Who cares. If thats all the legend is about then shut up."

Myoga glared at him as he continued," Their is another type of inu and its a golden Inu. They are the most powerful Inus off them all. They are born every thousand or so years and their aura is supposed to be very strong. They call them golden Inus because when they shift into their true forms their fur is the color of gold. It doesnt matter what their human appearance is."

Kagome asked as she got her sleeping bag out since she didnt trust the futon," Have you ever met one?"

Myoga said as he curled up to sleep in Kirara's fur," No, but once you befriend one its your friend unless you betray or kill it. A golden Inu is supposed to have a power that no demon can ever hope to have because unlike the rest of the demons a golden inu is pure, it cant hate if it does its fur turns black and it loses its powers."

Kagome yawned as she struggled to stay awake to ask her next question," Why does it lose its color and powers?"

Myoga said before he went to sleep," The scroll didnt say. Its just another one of those unexplainable things."

Inuyasha mumbled as he got comfortable," Damn flea cant stay in a battle or get information on the last jewel shards but he can look up legends in my old mans useless scrolls."

Sango said to Inuyasha as she placed Kirara next to her," We might as well stay in the village for a few days to get information and stock up on supplies."

Inuyasha frowned because he did not want to stay any longer than necassary but he knew Sango was right," Fine. Two days thats it."

**IN AN OLD HUT IN THE FOREST ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE VILLAGE.  
><strong>  
>Yuki was sitting on her futon staring at the fire as she remembered earlier the strange group of people that had come to the village and talked about killing her. She was hurt but didnt show it. She has never killed unless her village or her life were endangered. She hated death and destruction. She preferred to plant flowers and play with the other children. She lived with a fox demon named Rea. Rea was nice, she was too scared to go into the village and play with the children their. She was powerful for a fox demon. Yuki wanted to know more about those people and the Sesshomaru they had mentioned. She had spent her whole life in the forest and village. She walked into her room dragging her futon behind her, she was going to watch them. She overheard them saying they were staying for two days, she will watch them and if her questions arent awnsered she will follow them wether they like it or not. She hated unawnsered questions. She placed her futon in front of the window and went into a light sleep in case any demons came near.<p>

**THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY. I DONT THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY LONG. REVIEW^.^ I LOVE HEARING WHAT MY READERS HAS TO SAY AS LONG AS THEY DONT FLAME. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE^.^ HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT^.^**


	2. A day with the Inu gang

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER WHEN I STARTED,I THANK THOSE WHO REVIEWED^.^**

Yuki got up the next morning before her friend and went to the village. She didnt plan on hiding since it was her village and they were the intruders. She walked through the empty streets as the sun was coming up, she noticed the raven haired young woman with the skimpy outfit was up already and a woman who wore a green and pink kimono. They were talking about their friends and how Inuyasha should lighten up. She started walking behind them waiting for them to realize she was there. She looked at the rising sun and allowed a smile to come on her face, she loved beautiful things. She had forgot she was following them and when they stopped she kept on going and bumped into the green and pink kimono womans legs. She fell back on the ground in shock. The two woman looked down at her while the one in the skimpy clothes walked around the other one.

She helped Yuki up as she said," Hello again. I never told you my name did I?"

She looked at Yuki expecting an awnser so she shook her head as she eyed them with suspicion.

The woman smiled as she said," My name is Kagome! The person next to me is Sango."

Yuki stared at Kagome before she heard the children run up to her. The little girl from yesterday said," Come play with us!"

Kagome watched as Yuki smiled at the child and shook her head.

The child said in an unfazed voice," You have something to do?"

Yuki nodded as she pointed to Kagome and Sango.

The little girl laughed as she said," You are curious and want to follow them?"

Kagome was amazed that the child understood her, she never spoke out loud but to the children she may as well be shouting the way they understood her every move. She was confused on what they did to make her want to follow them but if thats what she wanted she wasnt going to stop her. The children ran off into a field as Yuki continued to follow them, she was still clutching the Cerberus pendant as they went to a person who was selling food. Yuki walked up to the stall. she looked at the food and then at the person who seemed to understand what she wanted and filled a big sack up handing it to her who then handed it to Kagome.

The person said to Kagome," She seems to have taken a liking to you and your group. She never gives any travelers free food."

Yuki waited for them as they finished talking to the man. Kagome smiled at Yuki," Thank you for the food."

Yuki looked back at them as she continued walking. It was midday when they went back to the inn with Yuki in tow.

Inuyasha yelled as he saw Yuki walk in the room," Why the hell is she here?"

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha as Yuki walked up to Kirara who was looking at her," She wanted to follow me and Sango so we let her. She is really nice, she gave us a lot of food more than what we can usually afford. Why do you hate her?"

Inuyasha growled as Yuki started petting Kirara who was purring while being curled up in her lap." She looks to much like Sesshomaru."

Kagome slamed her bag on the floor as she yelled," Who cares what she looks like? She is a nice person and does not deserve your hate."

Yuki smiled as Shippo walked up to her and asked," Do you want to play?"

She nodded and motioned for him to come with her. She lead them to the other villagers who were wary until they saw Yuki was with him. A boy the same age as Shippo asked," Do you want to play catch?"

They were playing while Kagome and the others watched them.

Sango said as she cleaned her weapon," I wonder how she got the villagers to trust her?"

Miroku said as his hand crept towards her butt," Some people are more open minded than others. If she has protected them for as long as the villagers claim then everyone has grown up with her and sees her as the elder, even though She doesnt personally take the role."

Sango's eyes went wide as she felt Miroku's hand rubbing her butt and she smacked him.

Kagome saw how happy Shippo was with Yuki and said," Maybe, Yuki would want to come with us. I would think since she has been in this village her whole life she would want to explore a little."

Inuyasha yelled from a nearby tree," No way! I will not have two defenseless twerps following. One is enough!"

Kagome stood up as she glared at Inuyasha," Sit! Its not your decision! If she has defended this viallge then she is not defensless."

Inuyasha's face connected with the dirt he raised his head and shouted," What was that for wench!"

Kagome glared at him she said as she went to go sit by Sango," For being mean to a sweet little girl."

Miroku sighed as he shok his head," He will never learn."

Inuyasha shouted as he went back into the inn," Tomorrow night we are leaving!"

Everyone pretended not to hear as they watched the children play.  
>It was night as they were going back to the inn with a sleepy but happy Shippo in tow. Yuki was standing in front of the inn and pointed to the mansion beside the inn.<p>

Shippo said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes," So you want us to sleep in the mansion?"

Yuki nodded as she held their things in her arms and made her way towards the inn. No one no even Inuyasha complained about the new accomadations.

Yuki left them and walked in to the flower garden and started to pick some flowers, she may have been a demon but she was to preoccupied with picking flowers to notice Kagome had followed her out.

Yuki looked at Kagome past the flowers she was cradleing in her small arms. Kagome laughed as she put a red flower in Yuki's hair," You must really love flowers."

Yuki nodded as she looked at the sky. She saw a shooting star she dropped the flowers and put her hands together as if she was making a wish.

Kagome smiled at the girl as she said," So you wish on shooting stars too."

Yuki smiled as she left her flowers to walk towards the door so she could go to her home.

Kagome smiled sadly, she wished Inuyasha would give the girl a chance to be his friend. Everyone liked her and she hoped the girl follows them, because Shippo would be heart broken otherwise.

She walked in the mansion as everyone was getting their things ready.

Shippo asked as he put his fox magic tricks in his shirt," I wish Yuki will come with us. I like her."

Kagome smiled as she patted his head," Maybe she will and if she does then Inuyasha has no say what so ever."

Inuyasha said as he sat in a corner of the room," Keh, she could do what ever she wants I am not protecting her."

Sango glared at him as she said," Thats okay, we will."

Kagome said as she laid down on the futon," She is different from most demons, She has no aura and you say you cant pick up a scent from her."

Shippo said while he dug through Kagome's bag for his ninja food," Maybe she is like me, I never hated humans its not as rare or strange as you think."

Kagome looked at Shippo who was munching on some candy,"You may be right Shippo. I am actually looking forward to getting to know her more."

Sango picked up a sleepy Kirara as she said," We all are, except for Inuyasha. I would laugh if she was part of his family and he finds out he was being mean to his cousin or something."

Shippo mumbled as he stuffed more candy in his mouth," Like that would faze him. He tries to kill his older brother every time he sees him. If he finds out she is family she would be on his hit list next."

Inuyasha growled out as he hit Shippo over the head," Shut up! The only family I ever had and will ever have is my mother. And she is dead."

Shippo cried as he said," You dont have to be so mean!"

Miroku decided it was time to diffuse the situation, he grabbed the lamp,before he blew out the fire he said," Lets get some sleep. We have to finish getting supplies tomorrow."

**YUKI'S HUT.**

Yuki packed her belongings as she looked around her home, she was going to follow them. She wanted her internal questions awnsered and to see the world. The village wouldnt be there forever and she needed to know more about the world she lived in. She only had three white Kimonos, and a black one. a small dagger. She had very little belongings. She didnt mind. The only one she needed was her pendant.

She had made it clear to her friend that she wanted her to protect the village from then on. Yuki wanted to find her parents if possible. She wished on shooting stars for the sadness she felt to go away, she knew it was a cildish thing to do, but the children have rubbed off on her. She smiled as she went to her favorite spot on the roof to watch the stars. She wondered why she was abandoned as a baby, why her parents didnt want her, the raccon dog she was raised by and had called mother only said she was found in a forest. So many questions she had and maybe this trip will give her the much needed awnsers. She needed to be careful by what she heard from the villagers not every village accepts demons and is not as peaceful as the one she lives in, they will kill demons but she would never kill a human. She learned some about the outside world from travelers, demons never accept humans, demons usually eat humans. She thought that was disgusting. She wondered why demons hated humans. Yes they could be barbaric but thats how they were raised. They could be violent but they had to defend themselves some how and they didnt have a long lifespan but the world would be too crowded if they did. She knew she was different than the rest of the demons for more reasons than the fact she accepted humans. She wished that Totosai would pass through again, her pendant was weakening and she did not want her aura or scent loose or else demons would try to kill her non stop. Maybe she will come across him while traveling with that half breeds heard demons can change their shape but she has never saw the need to even try. She closed her eyes as thoughts of the upcoming journey flooded her mind.

**THANKS FOR READING^.^ REVIEW! REVIEWS LET ME KNOW YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO UPDATE^.^ I WANTED TO MAKE YUKI'S CHARACTER A MIXTURE OF RIN'S AND SESSHOMARU'S. I WILL BE GETTING ONTO THE EXCITING THINGS SOON HOPEFULLY.**


	3. Secret of the Cerberus pendant

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, ONLY THE ANIME AND MY IMAGINATION. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED^.^ ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE AWNSERED AND FOR THE ONES WHO WANTS THEM TO MEET SESSHOMARU ITS GOING TO BE AWHILE BUT THEY WILL MEET UP WITH LORD OF THE FLUFF EVENTUALLY. EVEN THOUGH THEY MAY MEET RIN EARLY^.^ ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF I AM KEEPING EVERYONE IN CHARACTER. WELL ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING ENJOY!^.^**

The gang woke up just as the sun was rising, when they walked out to finish gahering supplies or in Inuyasha's case sit in a tree, they saw Yuki standing in front of the mansion holding the bag with her belongings in one hand and another bag filled with medical herbs in the other. Inuyasha glared at her as he stormed off to the other side of the village. He hated her with all his heart, she looked exactly like Sesshomaru, she has got to be evil. Yuki didnt pay attention to him when he ran by her as she handed the herbs to Sango.

Sango said as she put the herbs in Kagome's over sized back pack," Thank you, Yuki. You are very kind."

Kagome noticed the bag in Yuki's hand and asked," Are you going to join us? If so we are glad."

Yuki nodded as she walked over to Shippo who looked happy at the news. She smiled and motioned for him to go with her, she wanted to play with the children one last time. Shippo told the children after a few hours of playing that Yuki was going with him and his friends. They started crying so Yuki hugged them as she patted their heads.

The little girl who was so fond of Yuki said as her tears subsidded," We wont cry anymore since you hate it when we cry."

Yuki smiled as she hugged the girl one last time before waving and walking after Shippo was ran off to find Kagome for some Ninja food. Yuki looked over the simple village, she knew she was going to miss it. She walked up to Shippo who was stuffing some wierd substance in his mouth. He looked up to see Yuki giving him a confused look as she looked at the stuff he was eating.

Shippo held out a piece of candy to her and said," Its called candy,here try one, it may look wierd but its really good."

Yuki took the yellow piece of candy he offered her, she sniffed it, it smelled wierd too, she decided to trust him as she put it in her mouth. She made a yucky face as she found it was too sweet for her liking. She didnt want to hurt his feelings so she forced herself to swallow it. Shippo noticed the look on her face as he started stuffing his face again.

Yuki decided to hang out with the monk since she barely knew him and wanted to know more about everyone before she traveled with them. She found the monk talking to a group of village women. She walked up to them just in time for her to hear the monk ask one of them to bear his child. She marched up to them and glared at Miroku who looked kind of scared as she then motioned for the women to get lost. She turned back to the monk and pointed at the women, she then shook her head and raised her fist making a pounding motion.

Miroku said as he went to find Sango," Okay! I will leave the women in your village alone. No need to get violent."

Yuki knew he was a lecher. She walked around the village one last time. She watched the villagers tend to the fields and the women talk as they done their laundry while the children circled around a big tree playing. She then looked off to the mountains were Kagome had said they were going. That she sensed a few sacred jewel shards. Inuyasha then had the nerve to say she better not steal it, She wasnt violent unless attacked but at that moment she wanted to put that stupid half breed in his place. She had more strength than any jewel can give her whole or not. Why did she need that stupid rock when she can kill most of her opponents with a flick of her poison whip?

Kagome saw Yuki was standing at the front of the village with her bag as they were leaving. Yuki smiled as Shippo ran up to her," Yuki! You were serious when you said you were coming!"

Inuyasha growled as he shoved past the unsuspecting girl who was caught by Shippo before she could hit the ground," The stupid demon didnt say anything she is a dumb mute. I am not going to protect her."

Kagome shouted at him as she went to Yuki who looked sad," Inuyasha why do you have to be so mean! She looks like your older brother! So what? She hasnt tried to kill us or anything. She has been nothing but nice. She gave us things we would not have been able to afford on our own, why cant you just be nice to her?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome he then went on ahead," She don't deserve any kindness, she is just leading us into a false sense of security and then while we sleep she will try and kill us."

Sango said as she walked by them," Dont even bother, the word " nice" is not in his vocabulary. He also cant get over his security issues."

Shippo patted Yuki's back as he said," Its okay. Inuyasha just has issues with everyone. Even his human half."

Yuki glared at Inuyasha, she hated the fact he is a mere half breed and treats HER like vermin, it made her blood boil and she wanted to pound him in to the ground and leave him for the demons to find. She then thought as she saw him try to pick a fight with a demon tree,'_If i did that, with my luck the stupid demons would return him,' _She walked behind him just to annoy him, she was the type that cant hate, but she can be mad. No matter what the person does to her she could never hate them. She would be mad for a few days but her heart can not hold any hate. She had once came close to hating someone but it felt like her heart was being squeezed and pulled, she did not like that feeling it hurt her too much. So she then focused on the good in the person no matter how little their was. She felt better and made a vow to never hate again. She was not about to let that vow be broken by a half breed of all things. She glared at his back even harder mad that his actions made her think of hating him.

Inuyasha noticed the look on her face he snarled as he raised his hand as if to hit her," What do you want runt!"

Yuki growled wich shocked everyone, she never made a sound until then. Inuyasha was wondering what her problem was as he continued to walk up the path to the mountain but he still heard Yuki growling at him from behind. Kagome tried to calm Yuki down but she wouldnt stop growling at him. When it turned dark out as they made camp in a small clearing, Yuki leaned against a tree as she glared at Inuyasha she had stopped growling since Kagome handed her a cup of ramen. She sniffed it as she ate a couple of noodles. She didnt eat as sloppily as Inuyasha did, but she still ate it pretty quick.

Shippo pointed his chop sticks at Yuki as he said," You dont like candy but you like ramen?"

Yuki looked at him for a second before shrugging, she didnt like sweet things and that candy was over kill on sweetness. She looked at her pendant wich in a day or so was going to lose its power if she didnt find Totosai. She did not want to put her new friends in danger, although the half breed was an exception, he was to mean to die so a few demons throwing him around wouldnt hurt him.. much.

She heard some rustling in the bushs just before a snake demon popped out it glared at the group before it's gaze landed on Yuki who realized her aura was slipping through the cracks in the magic of the pendant. Her fang was used to make the pendant, but the magic only lasted so long before the fang broke. Totosai may have been a sword maker but he was the only one who can make objects from demon fangs.

The demon hissed as he swayed in the air," I sssenssed a ssstrong demon nearby, that little girl hand her over to me. I may let you live. Once I consume her, her power will become mine!"

Inuyasha looked over at Yuki, he had sensed that she had an aura a few hours ago and it was slowly becoming stronger, he said in a bored voice," Sure, take her."

The demon lunged at Yuki who had jumped out of the way, she landed on the snacks head as her claws glowed a faint pink as she slammed them down on the demon, instantly making it disinergrate into ash. She didnt mean to use her purifying powers but when she is worried about people she cares about it just happens, she didnt even know how a demon can even posses this kind of power and not be killed. She figured she was one of the lucky few. Maybe Myoga would have some awnsers for her, she didnt know how the group she was traveling with knew him, but she saw them talking like old friends the other night. She accidently came across Myoga when a bird demon was going to eat him and she saved him, she had felt sorry for him and ever since they were kind of like friends.

Kagome gasped as Yuki landed lightly on the ground," She purified the demon! How can she have purifying powers when she is a demon?"

Sango looked at Yuki who looked tired as she said," I have no clue, but I am glad she is on our side."

Miroku looked like he was deep in thought for a moment before he said," If word got back to Naraku about how strong Yuki here is then he would try everything in his power to get her so he can use her to increase his strength. I can sense a strong aura coming off of her, its bound to get every demons attention."

Yuki knew who Naraku was, Shippo told her, she also knew that they werent going any where near Totosais work shop and she needed the pendant fixed now. She had to tell them.

The gang was suprised when they heard a sweet but childish voice say," I need to go to Totosai's work shop."

Shippo asked as he looked around not noticing a very annoyed Yuki," Who said that?"

Yuki sighed she really hated to repeat herself," I did."

Kagome's face held shock when she turned looked at Yuki," So you can speak."

Yuki looked down at her pendant while stroking the dog heads on it," Yes, I just dont like talking. I need to go to Totosai's though."

Sango picked Kirara up as she just got back from scouting the area for any demons unaware of the battle Yuki fought in her absence," Why do you need to see Totosai?"

Yuki explained while she packed her things to take with her," He needs to fix my pendant and before anyone can ask what it does it hides my scent and aura so no other demons can find me. They try to kill me so they could have my power, he uses one of my fangs and strengthens the pendant so I will remain safe. My fangs are different from other demons they have purifying powers along with demonic so they protect along with attack."

Inuyasha growled after he he jumped in a tree to sleep for the night," How do you know the old man?"

Yuki said as she walked up to Sango," I am not going to tell you. Sango may I borrow Kirara? I will be back soon."

Kirara turned into her big form when Sango said," Sure, but dont ask me but ask Kirara Next time, She can understand us."

Yuki nodded, she looked at Kirara for permission who nodded to her wich made Yuki happy that she was trusted enough by the fire cat to actually be allowed to ride on her back. She didnt expect them to actually agree to let her borrow her, it made her even happier that the fire cat herself agreed to let her ride on her back. Yuki climbed on with a smile on her face, Kirara then jumped in the air and flew off, when they were nearly out of sight Inuyasha jumped out of the tree.

Kagome asked when Inuyasha started walking in the forest," Where are you going?"

Inuyasha said as he started running,"Whats it look like? I am following them."

Kagome shouted while she slung her back pack over her shoulder," Stop!"

Inuyasha stopped and asked," What do you want now?"

Kagome climbed on is back, after getting comfortable she said, after Shippo jumped on her shoulder" Okay, we can go now."

Miroku knelt down and said," Sango, I will carry you. Just hop on my back."

Sango saw him making grabbing motions in the air and said as she took off after Kagome and Inuyasha," I would rather run."

Miroku noticed he was being left behind he chased after them yelling," Hey! What up!"

Inuyasha shouted back while he jumped over a fallen tree," Hurry up cuz I aint slowing down."

**I KEEP FORGETTING WHAT TOTOSAI'S PLACE IS CALLED AND I AM WRITING WHAT I WANT TO ON THE NAME. I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL INTERESTED^.^ AND ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! REVIEW, ALERT. AND FAVORITE! I DONT MIND IF PEOPLE MAKES SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THEY WANT ME TO WRITE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS^.^**


	4. Yuki Meet Rin

DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING EXCEPT YUKI AND ANY OTHER OCS. I ALSO OWN THAT LEGEND, NO STEALING! LOL.**

**LOTS OF PEOPLE SEEM TO BE ENJOYING MY STORY^.^ I AM GLAD TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE WHO HASN'T EVER READ ANY OF MY STORIES IS ENJOYING THIS ONE! AS ALWAYS THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY, MY OTHERS, AND ME AS AN AUTHOR.^.^ I WILL ALSO UPDATE PUPPYYASHA AS SOON AS I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE SINCE SOMEONE WANTED AN UPDATE^.^ SOME UPCOMING CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC.**

* * *

><p>Yuki made it to Totosai's forge at day break, she knew that Inuyasha was following her and it annoyed her greatly, but as long as her other friends were with him she didn't mind as much as she would have if he had come alone. If he had come alone then she would have beaten him up, he was unnecassarily rude to her. She walked into the skull head forge, Totosai was working on another sword. She wondered if thats all he did was work, if so he really needed to get a life. She walked up to Totosai and sat down waiting for him to notice her, After a minute Totosai turned to get something off the table she was on.<p>

Totsai saw her, since she had came in so quietly he had no idea she was there so he yelped," Yuki! What are you doing here?"

Yuki took off her pendant, Fully unleashing her demonic aura, she handed it to Totosai who put it down as he grabbed a pair of pliers.

Yuki sighed to herself_,' Your supposed to be a sword smith not what Kagome says a dentist.'_

Totosai said as he put the pliers closer to her mouth opening and closing them,"Open up, So I can get a fang!"

Yuki reluctanly opened her mout, Totosai wasted no time yanking out a fang so hard that Yuki hit him over the head.

Totosai groaned while rubbing his head," Inuyasha does that too."

Yuki did NOT want to be like Inuyasha so she done the only thing he never would do even if it would save his life," I am sorry Master Totosai. You just startled me and I reacted, I didn't mean to hit you."

Totosai went to work on her pendant he said," I understand, as long as your aren't turning out like Inuyasha. He has no respect."

Inuyasha and the gang then got in the forge. Sango had never ran so fast or far in her life collapsed by Kirara who watched them run in with amusement. Kagome and Shippo ran up to Yuki who waved at them.

Inuyasha on the other hand marched up to Totosai and demanded," How do you know this demon?"

Totosai looked up at Inuyasha while playing stupid said," I don't know what you are talking about."

Inuyasha growled as he hit Totosai over the head," Tell me or I will have to scratch the awnsers out of you."

Yuki glared at him as he openly invaded her privacy, She knew he was going to hurt Totosai if he didn't say something," Totosai you can tell him a little."

Myoga was in the forge at the time jumped up to Yuki's nose and drank a little blood, she didn't smack him away like the others did. She let him have his fill because she saw no harm in letting him have a little of her blood," Good morning, Yuki. Its so nice to see you and taste your delictable blood again."

Inuyasha snarled as he punched the table," How do you two know this little demon runt?"

Yuki watched as Totosai started fixing the pendant. He seemed to be ignoring Inuyasha along with Myoga. They were the only two who knew about her past, for some reason and if she couldn't get them to talk, she doubted Inuyasha could.

She walked to the front of the forge as she said," I am going for a walk. No one follow, since I dont have the pendant demons are bound to seek me out."

Kagome looked worried as she said in an uncertain voice," Okay, Just yell if you need help."

Yuki gave a strange look as if to say,_i dont yell._ before she walked out of the forge and ran down the mounatin to the field of flowers she saw earlier. She was thinking as she went down the trail,' _Talking isn't so bad. Its much more conveinant then using signals and head gestures. I guess talking to others won't kill me. I refuse to talk to Inuyasha though, he is an asshole.'_

She came across the field but saw something was wrong a little girl wearing an orange checkered kimono who looked about a year older than her or maybe too than her physical body was being attacked along with a green imp by a snake demon, she could only guess snake demons were the only one idiotic enough to try and kill others, she sensed that the imp's demonic aura was pitifully weak as she ran down the side of the hill that lead to the field. She jumped in the air as she used her poison whip wich was a bright orange in color. It connected with the unsuspecting snake demons head and the head was torn into little pieces the blood and brains comically only landed on the imp who looked really pissed at the fact that he most likely had to bathe. He stunk to high heaven.

The girl looked up and saw Yuki holding her hand out to help her up. She accepted it as she said," Wow! You killed that demon in one hit! I have never seen anyone except Lord Sesshomaru do that! You also look like him."

Yuki asked while she dragged the dead demon out of the beautiful field, so the blood wouldnt ruin the flowers," Who is this Lord Seshomaru?"

The girl looked thoughtful as she said," Well, He is Lord of the West, He looks like you except the moon on his forehead is blue and the stripes on his face is that magneta color. He is also very powerful! He can do what you just done! Your like a mini Lord Sesshomaru!"

That made Yuki a little uncomfortable being called a mini someone else," So whats your name?"

The girl smiled brightly, she said in an excited voice," My name is Rin! That green thing over there is Master Jaken."

Yuki then noticed the imp was glaring at her," Hello, Why are you glaring at me? I just saved your life and you seem to want to hurt me instead of thanking me."

Jaken yelled as he waved his staff in the air," Insolent wench! I could have handled that demon on my own! Why do you look like my Lord! Awnser!"

Yuki was reminded of Inuyasha for a second as the imp waved that staff around," I was born looking like this, if you could have handled the demon why were you just standing gawking at it? Also I have never met a Lord Sesshomaru in my life and I have no clue who he really is."

Rin said as she stepped on Jaken," Don't mind Master Jaken he is always cranky. You never told me your name?"

Yuki bent down and started picking flowers, she then said," My name is Yuki."

Rin smiled as she picked flowers along side Yuki," It suites you. You are pale, You have white hair, and your kimono is white. I bet if it snowed no one would be able to see you!"

Yuki laughed at what Rin said, this child was so care free," Why do you travel with demons?"

Rin's smile faded as she said in a sad voice," I have no family. They were killed when I was very young. I was alone and beat up by the villagers. Then I found Lord Sesshomaru injured in the forest I brought him food and stuff like that. Then one day my village was attacked by wolf demons. The wolves killed me but Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life with his sword Tensiega."

Yuki felt a tear run down her face hearing the girl's story. It seemed as though the girl wasn't as care free as she had first thought," Thats very sad. At least this Lord Sesshomaru was nice enough to bring you back to life."

Rin smiled, she was putting the flowers in bundles using stems to keep them in place," Yes, I am very lucky for that. What about you? How was your past?"

Yuki felt as though she can open up to this little girl, They both had bad pasts but to Yuki, Rin's was the worst. Unlike Rin she never died, the villagers that took her in were kind, and she didn't have to spend her days with an ugly, green, smelly imp. She said as she put flowers in a pile for Rin to make bundles out of," I was orphaned in a forest, Then a Raccon Dog demon named Suzuku found me. She raised me for a few hundred years and then she was killed while protecting me from a wolf demon. I then lived in a hut outside the village and protected it from demons. I never knew my real parents or I do vaguely remember on how I got in the forest, I remember a demon wanting to eat me and a bright pink light. Then I had landed in a bush. After a while I made another friend. She was a fox demon. I left her in charge of taking care of the village. I am traveling with a group of people. One is named Inuyasha and evidently he has something against this Lord Sesshomru person. I am looking for awnsers mainly. I had to get my pendant fixed thats why I am in the area at the moment. This is the first time in my life I have spoken so much."

Rin finished making the flower bundles so she laid back on the ground," You were mute too? I couldn't talk for most of my life mainly because I couldn't bring myself to talk. Lord Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha they are half brothers. He blames Inuyasha for his father's death. Also Inuyasha got Tetsuiga when he wanted it."

Yuki looked up at the clouds," I can understand for the dad thing, but because of a sword? Thats kind of petty. No offense to him. I am sure he has his reasons for wanting the sword. I only use my poison whip, claws, or if I feel like it a dagger made from demon bones. It was a gift from demon slayer I saved."

Rin looked over at Yuki and asked," Most demons wouldn't protect humans. Why do you?"

Yuki looked at the girl who seemed so childish but mature at the same time," Humans are kind to me. I understand why they are so violent. Its their need to survive that makes them like that. They could never hope to compete with demons so they are violent and all that to survive against demons. I admire their will to survive and the way they find ways to live no matter what conditions their in. Humans are a species I don't see dying any century soon."

Jaken said while sitting far away from her," Humans are worthless. They don't even live as long as demons do! They are weak."

Yuki turnec to the imp and said in a mad voice," If humans were as strong as demons and lived as long then the world would be crowded. If they were strong then if they stayed the same demons would be wiped out because humans would still fear them. Next time think before you make accusations."

She sensed a strong demonic aura closing in and she smelled a scent that resembled Inuyasha's but was a full demon. She realized it must be that Lord Sesshomaru. She did not want a confrontation so she ran off and was out of sight just a Sesshomaru entered the clearing.

Rin ran up to him," Lord Sesshomaru! Your back!"

Sesshomru sniffed the air, the scent that was lingering was of an Inu demon but the scent was familiar in some way he couldn't place it though. He only came back because he sensed a strong demonic aura that could rival Naraku's. No one was there," Rin. Was there anyone else here?"

Rin smiled as she turned to were Yuki used to be before frowning," Their was a girl. Her name was Yuki. She killed a demon that was going to eat me and Jaken with one hit! She looked exactly like you too!"

That caught his attention. A girl that looked like him, that scent must be hers. He wouldn't show it but he was curious," Did she say were she was heading?"

Rin shook her head as she skipped around Sesshomaru,"Nope. She only said she was getting her pendant fixed. She also said she was traveling with Inuyasha because she wanted to find out who her parents are."

_'Interesting,'_ Thought Sesshomaru,'_She has no clue about her family and she travels with my half breed brother. her scent is it possible...'_

He walked off not finishing his thought as he went to find Inuyasha to see the mysterious girl that Rin seems to be awed by. Rin followed along with Jaken, they had left Ah Un at the palace because some of the servants were trying to steal things from Sesshomru.

**BACK WITH THE INU GANG.**

Yuki walked through the door as Totosai finished her pendant. He handed her the pendant as he said," This should last you for another ten years. Come back right when it starts to break."

Yuki bowed respectfully," Thank you Master Totosai."

Inuyasha was mad that he didn't get any awnsers on Yuki," Come on lets hurry, The jewel shard can't wait forever."

Yuki picked up a rock and threw it hitting Inuyasha in the head. Sango and Miroku got on Kirara, as Shippo climbed on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to attack but the look on Kagome's face promised death of he did. He let Kagome climbed on his back as she asked," How are you going to keep up?"

Yuki sighed as she reminded her," I am a demon also I figured out I can summon this cloud like thing and fly!"

She summoned the cloud, it was a yellow color. She didn't want to stand so she sat down," Okay, Lets go to the mountain."

They didn't notice a certain Sword smith and Flea were watching them.

Myoga asked after they were out of sight," Do you think we should tell her?"

Totosai said after he restarted the sword he had been working on earlier," Not yet. If she knew it would only hurt her. We will wait until she gets emotionally stronger."

Myoga said worridly while jumpig on the crow he uses as transportation," I really hope you know what you are doing Totosai."

Golden eyes watched the gang fly through the air from a distance, mad that they couldn't stay in one place long. The words that left his mouth as he walked in the direction of the mountains," Jaken take Rin back to the palace. If anything happend to her, you will die."

Jaken nodded as he said frantically," Yes, Me lord. I will do as you say and no harm shall come to Rin!"

Rin sighed as she said dissapointedly," I really wanted to see Yuki again."

She shouted out to Sesshomaru before he was out of sight," If you see Yuki tell her that Rin says hi!"

**NOT MUCH OF THE INU GANG IN THIS CHAPTER BUT RIN NEEDED THE SPOT LIGHT FOR ONCE. LOL. ALSO I HAD TO HAVE YUKI SAVE HER, DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK THE TRADITION OF HER BEING SAVED BY PEOPLE WITH WHITE HAIR,LOL. HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER^.^ REVIEW! REVIEWS TELL ME HOW MUCH PEOPLE LOVE MY STORY^.^ ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS ARE WELCOMED^.^ DON'T BE SHY TO MENTION WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FIC^.^**


	5. Naraku's New Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ANIME, I ONLY OWN MY OC AND ANY OTHERS.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS^.^ IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE LOVING MY FIC. ALSO THE SPELLING MISTAKES IN MY FICS WILL BE FIXED ONE DAY. I JUST DONT HAVE THE TIME CURRENTLY. THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS WITH NARAKU, OUR MOST HATED HANYOU!^.^**

* * *

><p>Naraku gazed into Kanna's mirror with a sick, twisted devious smirk, he saw the newest member and it did not escape him, that she looked exactly like Sesshomaru. He thought as he watched the half breed bad mouth the girl<em>,' Interesting. I wonder what this child is capable of. Is she possibly more powerful than that wretched half breed or is she just another weak demon following along since she has no home, like that fox kit. I will have Kagura look further into this new and unexpected development.'<em>

He got up off the floor of his castle, it had been some time since that wrecthed wench that traveled with the hanyou shot him with the purifying arrow. He had then became ill because of it. His long black hair was limp with sweat as he looked at the far wall were Kagura was standing. Her red eyes bright with wisely contained fury. He knew she would try to betray him as soon as he had let her out of his body so he had taken her heart, if she stepped to far out of line he would not heisitate to kill her. His red eyes dimmed with the fever raging through his body glared at Kagura as he said in a raspy voice,"You will follow that half breed and his friends. Report back to me any new and strange things happening within the group."

Kagura glared back as she said closing her fan wich she had opened when he walked up to her," I take it, this has something to do with that child, that now travels with them."

Naraku smirked, he didn't awnser her when he turned to face the mirror as he sat back down on the floor in front of Kanna. She was the only one he would ever entrust his plans too. He watched as the child played around the kitsune, while the group walked up the mountain trail. If he was careful he may just have another ally. If she proves to be worthy. He then got an idea that would affect everyone in japan. As he laid back closing his eyes the smirk never leaving his face as he thought of ways to perfect this new dastardly plan that wormed its way into his black mind. All he needed was a memento of the deceased one he wished to bring back. His eyes snapped open as he said," Kanna, I need you to get something for me."

The emotionless girl put her mirror down while saying in a flat voice," What is it, that you wish for me to retrieve?"

Naraku's face contorted into an evil grin as he thought his eyes filled with satisfaction as he mentally perfected his plan,_' My plan is flawless. Everyone thought this person was going to stay dead. I will give back the flesh and memories, by using one of my tainted jewel shards this person would be under my control, with no hope of escape. I will bring life back into the person instead of making them like Kikyo. The demon will be made of flesh and bone. Not some dead clay shell. If I brought this demon back as that then my plan would be useless. I will hit two birds with one stone. The sacred jewel will not be the demons lifeline. It would be defeated too easily. I cant wait to see the looks on their faces. When they see my new pet.'_

Kanna stared at her master oblivious to what he was thinking as she wondered if life was really worth living if all she did was do is dirty work. She then thought,'_I continue to do his bidding because if I dont I will be absorbed back into his body and then I would have no life at all. This is better than being inside him again. I will patiently wait for the day I am free. I am not a fool like Kagura, she is rash and will surely be killed at this rate.'_

She knew by the smile on Naraku's face that what he was going to do something that will end up hurting more than one person. She showed no emotion as he gave her, her instructions. She quietly left her heart heavy with the realization of what she is about to do. She hoped that Inuyasha defeated him soon even if she died, she will die knowing Naraku wasn't far behind her and Kagura. She walked through the woods to her destination.

**INU'S GANG.**

Yuki looked around her as they made camp for the night. The breeze was gentle and pleasant, the smells of the village that was only another days walk drifted to the demon's sensitive nose. She had no idea who would build a village in the mountains but whatever suited them. She hoped their were children in that village, Shippo was fun to play with but she was used to more people than just one. She was a little on edge though, mainly because She sensed a presence, but could not see the person. She did not like that one bit. She preferred to see the person who is stalking her and her friends, along with their pet dog. She never told them about her encounter with Rin and had a feeling if she did then Inuyasha would blow his top. She felt like she was being watched, she hated it.

Kagome said as she poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to Yuki," You seem uneasy. Whats the matter?"

Yuki looked down into her bowl of soup, the warmth from the bowl warming her cold hands," I feel like we are being watched. Ever since we left Totosai's forge. I have sensed a very strong demonic aura."

Inuyasha glared down at her as he stole Shippo's soup," You better not have made an enemy that is going to try and kill us. If so I will throw you to the demon who is after you."

They didn't know that a pair of golden eyes were watching them at what he had thought was a safe distance. He thought,'_The child's senses are better than I had first thought. I am going to have to be more careful. I don't want to have to waste any of my effort on fighting that filthy half breed. Rin said the child was a demon but I sense no demonic aura coming from her. She also does look like me. Is this one of Naraku's tricks? I dont have a sibling and she appears to be full demon, but I can't get smell her scent. What's going on?'_

He watched as Inuyasha hit the young girl over the head after she threw her bowl of still hot soup in his face. He wondered why she allowed the half breed to abuse her like he does the little fox kit. He noticed how the child's eyes flashed red for a second before she walked away from Inuyasha who was still yelling about how worthless she was and how he wont protect her if she had made any enemies, while the young miko yelled at Inuyasha while the others just shook their heads in dissapointment,'_He is such a pathetic excuse even for a half breed. Picking on mere children, he is a disgrace to our father's legacy and blood line. He should pick fights with demons who are at his level, if he done that all he would be fighting is those worthless snake demons. I Sesshomaru would never abuse a child even if it is human. I at least have a sense of honor and dignity. Unlike that filthy half breed.'_

Yuki walked over and laid by Kirara while the fire cat glared as she shook her head at Inuyasha, Who looked down dissaproving the fire light reflectng in his golden eyes. He said," I dont see why we let the stupid demon follow us. She is worthless."

The words stung Yuki but she didnt show any emotion as her claws started to glow a faint pink as Sesshomaru watched fasinated that a demon could wield power that is only found in humans,'_Maybe she isnt just another worthless follower, her spiritual power is higher than the miko's and monks put togethor. I doubt Naraku could spawn anything with spiritual energy. Who is this child?'_

He saw out of the corner of his eye Kagura was watching who was also intrigued. She flew away to report what she had just witnessed to Naraku. He walked off into the woods, he didn't trust Jaken with Rin. The imp had a habit of slacking off.

Inuyasha snarled as he glared at Yuki," If one demon wants you as their snack, I will gladly hand you over. You are a waste of air and space."

Yuki said sweetly while smiling at him wich confused everyone," Then what does that make you? A waste of life altogethor? I am a full blooded demon and you are but a mere half. If this was the old days you would be killed on sight. I dont hate you for being so mean to me though."

Miroku looked over at Yuki curious by what she just said and asked," Why don't you hate him? You have every right to."

Yuki smiled as she gazed at the stars twinkling in the cloudless sky," I cannot hate. Its against my vow. Hate is such a negative and useless emotion. I refuse to even think of feeling such an emotion."

Sango looked at the sky also when she said," You are an amazing demon Yuki. You are what nature considers impure but your pure, Its confusing your body is impure but your soul is pure. How can such a thing exist? I would think it would be impossible."

Shippo decided to stop stuffing himself on his ninja snacks long enough to say," Demons areonly considered impure because we are not human. Also our ancestors were big bullies. Why are humans always shocked when a demon is pure but not when it changes shape?"

Kagome said as she put her cooking supplies away," Because humans have accepted the fact that demons are just wierd like that and they rarely care about anything but power, destruction, and the occasional mate."

Yuki and every demon half or not glared at Kagome as she shifted uneasily as she realized what she had just said. They then decided it was time to go to sleep before Kagome said anything else offensive.

Yuki curled up in a ball as she thought,'_I can't take much more of his insults. My demon wants to be free if only for a moment but I am afraid if I transform then I will become a mindless blood thirsty beast. Then Inuyasha would have an excuse for killing me. I wont give him that satisfaction. I dont want to transform what if it hurts? I am scared but I know I have been beating around the bush for almost three hundred years, I dont know how much longer I can keep this up before the demon in me takes control for who knows how long. I hope this is just a case of me over reacting. I dont want to be a monster.'_

Everyone fell asleep unaware of the inner conflect going on inside the young demoness.

**YEAH, I KNOW NOT MUCH TALKING AND NO HUMOR. I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER NEXT CHAPTER^.^ REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! REVIEWS CONVINCE ME TO CONTINUE MY DAILY UPDATES!^.^ I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED^.^ **


	6. How Yuki Met Totosai!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.  
><strong>**  
>THEIR IS GOING TO BE SOME SKIPPING AROUND THE THREE GROUPS FOR A CHAPTER OR TWO, MAYBE MORE. SORRY IF IT CONFUSES ANYONE!<strong>

**COMMENTS ON REVIEWS( YES, A NEW THING. BUT I HAD TO MEMORIZE THE PEN NAMES FIRST!) IF I HAVE ANY WRONG THEN I AM SORRY!**

_**A-LN9- YUKI WILL HURT INUYASHA I JUST WANT HIM TO MAKE HER MAD ENOUGH TO WERE SHE AINT REALLY THINKING WHEN SHE DOES IT, BUT SHE WILL BEAT INUYASHA UP. I AGREE THAT NARAKU SHOULD STAY OUT OF PEOPLE'S LIVES BUT THEN WERE WOULD MY STORY GO?XD. THE AWNSER TO ALMOST EVERYONE'S QUESTION, SHE WILL MEET SESSHOMARU BUT I AM WAITING FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. INUYASHA WILL BE " SIT" ALOT TOO!^.^ SHE MAY BE YOUNG PHYSICALLY BECAUSE IN MY FIC DEMONS GROW UP VERY SLOWLY BECAUSE THEY HAVE SUCH LONG LIVES BUT SHE IS A LITTLE YOUNGER THAN INUYASHA. JUST A LITTLE THOUGH, INUYASHA IS STILL GOING TO BE MEAN TO YUKI FOR A LITTLE BIT LONGER.**_

_**TARAAH36- YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE IF YOUR GUESS IS RIGHT^.^ WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS ANYWAY? JUST CURIOUS, **_

_**ROYAL KITSUNE-YOU DONT HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER^.^**_

_**THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! I APPRECIATE IT AND I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR ANY SUGGESTIONS. ENOUGH OF MY BLABBERING ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>They woke early so they would get to the village to ask about the jewel shards before dark, Yuki was walking by Shippo at the back of the group. She was upset with Inuyasha, but she would try not to hurt him..much. Everyone else didn't have a problem with her. They still wanted to know how she met Totosai, it was nothing special really. Well, when they stopped for a rest she would tell them, so Inuyasha would get off her back. She thought traveling away from Inuyasha would calm her beast down but for some reason it wants to challenge him. She then started questioning her sanity until she noticed some ugly bee like bugs following while unsuccessfully trying to stay hidden. She called up to the front of the group to Inuyasha and Kagome," Why are saimyosho following us?"<p>

Inuyasha whipped around so fast she was suprised he didn't break his neck, even though she kind of hoped that he would," Maybe you are secretly one of Naraku's henchmen. Your just trying to hide it."

Kagome glared as she said," Inuyasha... SIT! She is not one of Naraku's henchmen! Sit! She is our friend! Sit! If you even say she is Naraku's henchman again I will Sit you so hard your children will be tasting dirt! You should lighten! This is for the other times you made her upset! SIT!SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha was in a deep hole by time she was done. Yuki han never seen Kagome that mad. She was glad that anger wasn't pointed at her. She had sit him almost twelve times into rock! that has to hurt. Sango had tooken care of the Saimyosho already, Yuki looked off into the woods and saw a flash of white. She blinked thinking she imagined it but she saw it once more before it was gone. She walked closer to Sango and Miroku who noticed she was a little scared as she looked off into the forest but didn't say anything as they entered the vilage.

The villagers automatically pointed spears and pitch forks at the demons. Yuki glared at them she sticks up for humans but it doesnt mean she enjoys having a spear shove against her chest and she will defend herself but not kill. She growls loud enough for everyone to know she was warning them to back off. The villagers spears wavered, but the elder asked in an unfazed voice," What buisness do you demons have here?"

Miroku stepped up after recieving a glare from Yuki that said,' no flirting' he smiled his best smile while saying," My good man, We are just passing through and was going to stay the night and be off in the morning. We are nothing but weary travelers."

The elder looked thoughtful as he said," Why do you travel with demons? Are they your pets?"

Inuyasha shouted out as he pushed against the spears," I ain't no one's pet!"

Yuki sighed as she sat on the ground," With those ears I wouldn't blame them for thinking that of _you _but with me thats just an insult. I am a full blooded demon!"

Inuyasha snarled as he hit her in the head, her eyes flashed red as she said in a demonic voice," Do that again and you will regret it!"

Inuyasha taunted forgetting about the villagers who saw the change in Yuki and ran for safety," How will I regret it? What are you going to do purify me? You'r red eyes dont scare me, You can't even transform into what ever lousy demon you are!"

Yuki growled as her claws started to get bigger," Do not test me half breed! I will kill you."

Kagome yelled before he could taunt the girl anymore," Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Yuki turned back to normal since she had managed to calm herself down. She thought,'_I almost lost control but as I was changing I was me. Maybe transforming wont be so bad after all. I am going to wait though until I need my demon form. I don't even know what type of demon I am. Thats the saddest part. I would die of embarrasment if I turned out to be a mouse demon. If I was a neko it would explain why Inuyasha hates me so much dogs hate cats.'_

The villagers afraid that Yuki would get mad again let them have a free room and food. As they were getting comfortable Yuki said," I will tell you how I met Totosai."

Inuyasha grumbled while making sure he don't make Kagome mad," Finally. I want to know how you know the old man."

Sango glared at Inuyasha while saying," See, Like I told you she will tell us things when _she _is ready not us."

Inuyasha grumbled not looking the demon slayer in the eye," Keh, what ever."

Yuki looked out the door that was opened as she began her story.

**FLASHBACK**  
><em><br>Yuki was sitting beside the river braiding her hair smiling, she was happy that it was spring time that meant baby horses will be born and some of the village mothers will be giving birth soon. As a bonus the flowers were in bloom. She loved her life, She then smelled something in the air coming from the village she raced towards her home in time to see a dragon demon of some sort with putrid green scales and red eyes. She was terrified it was going straight for the horses and pregnant women. She hated demons who were sick enough to eat pregnant creatures. She forgot all about her fear as she got her orange poison whip out and slashed the unsuspecting demon in the back. It wailed in anger as it turned its angry glare on Yuki who looked at it with rage._

_Her aura was over powering to the demon who rumbled," Just the demon I have been looking for! Now die!"_

_When he lunged at her time seemed to slow as she back flipped out of the way landing on a nearby tree, She snarled at the demon who dared to intrude on her village. The villagers watched amazed they had never seen Yuki act so vicous. Her white hair blew in the breeze as her golden eyes glowed with rage. They were staring each other down. The dragon lunged at her, she put her claws into the side of his face narrowly missing its eye as she swung herself out of the way. Her claws glowed a bright pink as she slammed her hand into his head purifyng him. The dragon fell towards the huts but disinegrated into ash before he could crush them._

_Yuki looked around making sure everyone was okay before going back to the river but as she left the sight of the village a ball of lightning fell towards were she was, she rolled out of the way as a three eyed cow appeared. She glared at the old man in the filthy ragged green and black stripped outfit. The old man was looking around as if he didn't understand why he was there._

_The old man said as his eyes landed on Yuki," So you are the powerful demon everyone has been talking about. No wonder your scent is so familar. You won't last much longer. Your pendant has lost it's power and with your aura running free like that. It calls to every demon to come and challenge you."_

_Yuki looked at him uninterested as she turned away her pendant held tightly in her little fist, but the man put a big hammer in front of her blocking her path. She glared at him as he said," Dont be so hasty. I sent that dragon demon into that village just to see if the rumors were true. By the looks of things they are. I can bring power back into your pendant and make it better than it ever was. All I need is your fang, the pendant, and a few days."_

_Yuki's eyes seem to ask as she clucthed her pendant to her chest ,' Why should I trust you?'_

_Totosai sighed as he said in a irked manner," Because at this point I am your only hope of survival. I would hate to see a little girl like you die by a cold heartless demon."_

_Yuki pulled one of her fangs and threw it to the old man after she handed him the only thing she had from her real family deciding she couldn't put her village in danger and wondered why the old coot sought her out. A few days later he came back to her and handed her the three headed dog pendant._

_Totosai said when he handed it to her," One day you will understand what this pendant stands for and can do. In that time it will mask your scent and aura better than it had before, Every ten to fifty years I will need to replace the fang."_

_He then left, leaving her to wonder why he had bothered to help her and make her a pendant. She walked back into her hut pondering the multiple possiblities._

**FLASHBACK END**

Sango said after Yuki was finished explaining," That doesn't make sense. Sending a dragon in your village and then offering to make your pendant stronger after he tested your strength. He had no clue who you were."

Kagome said as she thought of something," This is Totosai we are talking about. He probably knows who she is and her family. He doesn't just walk up to strangers."

Inuyasha grumbled before he hit Shippo over the head who had ate all the candy," I have a lot more questions for the old man, once I see him."

Yuki ran her fingers over her pendant as she said," I wonder what he meant by what it stands for and can do."

Miroku looked at it as if thinking before saying," Totosai sure loves his secrets."

Sango muttered as her eyes drooped," You can say that again."

Inuyasha snarled before hitting Yuki and Shippo for no reason. Yuki's eyes went red as she punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. They all heard his jaw break. Yuki smirked inwardly at her work before going to sleep. His jaw would reset itself over night. He deserved that punch in the jaw for being mean to her and poor Shippo.

Miroku said after he blew the lamp out," You started it Inuyasha, So you deserved that. Lets go to sleep, we need to find those jewel shards."  
><strong><br>NARAKU'S CASTLE**

Kagura held her fan against her chest as she gave her report," The little Sesshomaru look alike is named Yuki and she has purifying powers like a priestess but she is a full blooded demon."

Naraku was looking out the window since Kanna was still on her little " errand" he smirked at the thought of his plan," Interesting. This young girl may prove to be a valuable asset if we can get her to join us."

Kagura looked at him in confusion her hair blowing in her face as Kanna walked in with something wrapped in a blanket," Wont the girl purify your shards?"

Naraku chuckled evily, he opened his hand revealing the black sacred jewel," Not if we corrupt her first."

Kanna said in her emotionless voice her black eyes dull and flat," I have it."

Naraku looked over at the little girl with his evil grin on his face," Excellent. I need you and Kagura to find some demons. I need their souls removed. Only the flesh is necassary. Kill the rest."

Kagura gave him a look of disgust her hand pulling a feather from her hair," Fine. Come on Kanna."

The emotionless girl hid her disgust as she climbed on the feather. She didn't want to kill any demons, because they belonged in this world not her. She was made from a twisted man's greed and he was made from the same thing, her, Kagura, and not even Naraku belonged in this world. They were created not born.

Kagura said in a disgusted voice," I dont see why you follow his orders or him like a lost puppy."

Kanna wanted to give her reasons but Naraku had eyes and ears everywhere," You do the same thing. Kagura."

Kagura glared at the child who was sitting down staring at the moon, she hated Naraku and what he made them do. Kanna should be enjoying her child hood not risking her life every chance Naraku got.

Kanna knew Kagura wanted to be free as the wind but she was content to just stare at the moon forever. It was cold, beautiful, and untouchable. It reminded her of how she had to be cold towards every one, forced to ignore the beauty around her, and how freedom for her was untouchable. She was bound to Naraku not like Kagura was but by being alone. She had no friends to stay with and now because of Naraku every one was out for her blood. It hurt her to know she only had Kagura and the young demon slayer boy as company. She didn't know it but Kagura saw the tears the silently went down her face and realized that she wasn't as loyal and evil as Kagura thought.

**SESSHOMARU'S GROUP.**

He had nearly been spotted by the young demon two times. She was more alert than anyone else in the half breeds gang. He had to be extra careful, He saw the little scene at the village and wanted to punch his brother in the face. It was dangerous to get a demon that mad. They will snap and start attacking everything in a ten mile radius and he did not want to put Rin in any unnecassary danger. Jaken had let Rin out of his sight again and he had only just got back in time to prevent her from being devoured by a bear youaki. It was bothersome.

He had been following her, trying to figure out who she was, he heard how she met Totosai and was going to find the smelly black smith and question him before the mangy half breed can. She was a strong demon and should not be wasting her time with that pathetic group. Maybe since Rin is so fond of her, he could teach her how to control her demon powers better, by the look on her face he could also tell she was terrified to transform. He had to explain to her that she would still be in control of herself.

_'Wait,' _he thought as he went back to were he left Rin,'_Why do I care about what she does? She travels wiith that pitiful group, her scent when it was unmasked was so familiar though. Where have I smelled that scent before? that stupid half breed doesn't understand how much power that child alone holds in her. I sensed it before she went to the black smith. Her power surpasses mine if she is taught how to handle it.'_

He went in the clearing where Rin, Ah Un, and sadly Jaken were in. Rin was picking flowers her smile brighter than the sun when she noticed him.

Rin said as she ran around his legs," My lord your back!"

Jaken screamed as he ran to him tripping over his own two feet," Why must I stay with that human brat! She does nothing but talk about that Yuki demon!"

Rin frowned while kicking the dirt," She saved Rin. Your just mad that she pointed out why humans should stay the way they are!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, this was the first time he heard of that. They seemed to have left a few things out when they were explaining about the little demoness.

Jaken yelled waving his staff in the air," Thats not true!"

Sesshomaru asked while he leaned up against a tree," Rin. What did she say about humans."

Rin smiled again happy he was paying attention to her," I cant remember her exact words but She said if humans were immortal like demons then the world would get too crowded, She said if humans were as strong as demons then demons and humans would kill each other for everything, she admires humans for their abilities to survive no matter the conditions they are in and that they dont give up in a hopeless situation."

Sesshomaru was suprised but didn't show it. He had never thought of any of those things about humans and he had to no matter how hard it was admit that the young demoness had a point, about humans.

He walked away to go back and observe her some more even. She got more interesting by the day, he didn't doubt Naraku would be after her too, since Kagura was spying on her also. He will make his presence known to them very soon. He wanted to talk to her, even though he barely talks in general. He knew one thing Naraku was not getting his filthy hands on her until he figures out who and what she is. That pendant was familiar to him and it pissed him off to no end when he couldn't seem to remember where he had seen it before.

**NOW YOU KNOW HOW SHE KNOWS TOTOSAI! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH ITS KIND OF CONFUSING.^.^ REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! REVIEWS TELL ME YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH MY DAILY UPDATES! ^.^ SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED TOO!**


	7. New Life And A Meeting Gone Wrong

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN YUKI!^.^ AND MY OTHER OC'S^.^**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS^.^ THEY ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP WORKING ON THIS FIC^.^ SOMEONE ASKED A QUESTION CONCERNING WETHER KAGURA AND KANNA LIVES OR DIES WELL I AM AN AUTHOR THAT LOVES MY SECRETS SO I WILLS NOT TELLS YOU^.^ MWAHAHA! YOU WILL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. I ACTUALLY DID NOT INTEND FOR THE STORY TO ORIGINALLY BE THIS LONG. LOL. BUT YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME WRITE MORE. ALREADY 21 REVIEWS, 4 FAVORITES, AND 16 ALERTS. I AM SO HAPPY^.^ TO SOME THAT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE ALOT BUT I AM HAPPY PEOPLE ARE LOVING THE STORY. HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING, I KNOW I DID^.^ WELL ON WITH THE STORY!more skipping around characters just to warn ya'll. i hope every one doesn't mind I am drastically changing the stroyline.**

**BLACK FRIDAY WAS HORRIBLE FROM WHAT I HEARD. NEXT TIME I AM GOING TO GO VIDEO TAPE IT AND TRY TO SEE IF ANIMAL PLANET WILL SHOW IT. LOL. THE PEOPLE WERE BEASTS FROM WHAT I HEARD. GLAD I SKIPPED OUT ON IT.^.^**

**SOME PEOPLE COMMENTED ON HOW SLOW YUKI IS GROWING REMEMBER IN MY FIC DEMONS GROW SLOWLY. YUKI IS STILL A BABY IN THE DEMON CULTURE. SINCE SHE IS A FULL DEMON SHE DIDN'T GROW AS FAST AS INUYASHA WHO IS PART HUMAN AND GROWS LIKE ONE AT A SLOWER RATE. JUST THOUGHT I WOULD CLEAR UP THE CONFUSION^.^**

* * *

><p>Kagura was disgusted as she threw another corpse in the basement of the castle were Naraku was going to revive the demon. She looked over at Kanna who was sucking the souls out of the last prisoner who gave the girl such a hauntingly sad look that she knew if it was her killing them like that she couldn't go through with it. Kanna lowered her mirror before she said," It is time. I will go inform Naraku that everything is ready."<p>

Kagura stared at the freshly slayed demons, she pitied them. They had to die for a mad mans greed for power, she hoped the demon who was getting resurrected puts up one hell of a fight. Hell if Naraku over steps his boundries one more time she will help the demon escape even if he kills her. Death is worth it only if Naraku is next in line, she would gladly greet him at the gates of hell. He is such a sick and twisted bastard who loved to play god. She smirked hoping that this plan will back fire on him, The guy had no respect for the dead. He deserved to die, she wasn't fond of humans but what he done to Kikyo, the slayers, and the monk were unforgivable. She even hade to admit it was wrong to hurt Inuyasha too. She wasn't fond of any of them but they had done nothing wrong to make Naraku want to kill them. They were at the wrong place or in the wrong family at the wrong life and moment. She stopped her inner musings as Naraku's foot steps could be heard coming down the corrider. She swore he could read minds.

Naraku walked down the stairs into the basement with Kanna following close behind him with the object needed to ensure the revival of the person. Kagura had no desire to see what was going on. She just wanted to fly away and pretend she was a regular demoness whose only concern was to find a mate. She looked at the basement door as she heard pained crys come from the otherside. What was happening now she knew was chaning the plans the kamis had for them already. Naraku loved to defy the gods and taint their world. It was all thanks to Onigumo all of this was happening but if he hadn't came along would she have been born? Or remained non exsistant?

She saw Khohaku walk towards the dungeon with spare clothes she guessed were for the demon. She moved out of the way to avoid the Naraku controlled kid. Kagura heard Naraku say," Now we need blood to complete this ritual but not just any blood. Blood from a powerful demon."

Kagura's own blood went cold as she realized their were only two possibilities for were the blood is going to come from. Either Yuki or Sesshomru. Either way she was going to get away before she was drug into it fully as she was about to leave Naraku squeezed her heart as he said," Where do you think you are going Kagura? I need you to get the blood. Sesshomaru's not Yuki's since she has purifying powers hers will just melt away my work. Now get going and don't even think of decieving me. I hold your life in my hand."

**INU GANG**

Yuki walked ahead of everyone sensing what Kagome called a sacred jewel shard. When the gang got their they saw Kouga who did not look happy. He was kicking at some rocks with a sour look on his face that got worse when he saw Yuki. She thanked the kamis at that moment when Kagome showed up and the wolf demon started spouting lovey dovey crap at her.

Kouga pointed to Yuki asking never taking his eyes off of Kagome," Who's that?"

Kagome smiled at him forcfully her voice strained as she said," Her name is Yuki. We dont really know much about her."

Inuyasha got in between Kagome shaking Tetsuiga at the wolf yelling," Stay away from Kagome!"

Kouga growled out while putting his face in Inuyasha's avoiding the sword with a mad glare on his face," She is my woman, so back off!"

Inuyasha and him were in each others faces growling as Yuki said," She never said she was your woman and Inuyasha she can chose who to be near. She dont need you controling her."

Kagome smiled in thanks while she escaped the two enraged men. Kouga raised his fist at Yuki," I say she is my woman! so she is my woman!"

Yuki spat at him with anger in her golden eyes getting in a battle position knowing he was going to try and fight her," She is the one to chose not a mangy wolf!"

Inuyasha's ears perked as she said what he usually did, a smirk covered his face as he backed off to watch the fight. He laughed at the priceless look of anger and hatred towards her on Kouga's face.

Kouga growled while trying to hit her after he thought of a good come back," Who are you calling a mangy wolf! I cant even tell what kind of demon you are so you must be pitifully weak."

Yuki jumped out of the way effortlessly summoning her poison whip and then hiting him accross the back leaving an orange whelp from her whip," Maybe I just don't want weaklings like you to know my true strength ever thought of that butt sniffer?"

Kouga snarled in pain feeling the whip strike him on the back, he managed to put a small gash in her leg as she dodged him again," Who are you calling weak!"

Sango and Miroku looked shocked at them fighting normally Yuki was peaceful unless angered but she could be put in the same catagory as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Kirara looked worried as Yuki misjudged were the cliff was and stumbled, Kouga sensed an oppertunity and slashed at her neck she got a gash in her neck that looked serious. She fell to the ground hard enough to knock her out while Kouga smiled at her fallen form before lunging at her again not caring if she was unconcious Kagome gasped as she screamed in a frightened voice," Kouga stop it! You are pathetic trying to kill a child!"

Kouga stopped assaulting Yuki for a moment with a guilty look in his eyes. Inuyasha had grown used to Yuki despite his protests and was angered to see her lying in a pool of her own blood. Shippo ran from behind Kagome as he cried for Yuki to open her eyes. Inuyasha then started attacking Kouga wich suprised everyone even Kouga.

Inuyasha snarled as he swiped at Kouga's juglar," No one hurts any of my friends and gets away with it!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome was shocked over Inuyasha's change of attitude. They thought he hated her, but now he is avenging her being hurt. They refused to think she was dead. They all saw the slip up and was mad that Kouga was low enough to attack during her slip up.

Kouga barely dodged, he tried to run but Inuyasha was always one step ahead of him, blocking his path preventing his escape for once he feared Inuyasha.

Kouga took the defense dodging and trying to find an escape route. He growled in frustration as he avoided another swing to his head, Inuyasha was so angry he didn't even use Tetsuiga. Kouga was shocked not even his speed could help him. He was distracted long enough for Inuyasha to land a successful hit.

Inuyasha shoved a clawed hand in Kouga's stomach before Kouga managed to escape. He realized as he sped away he could never have Kagome because the last thing he had seen was her hovering over the child crying. It broke his heart that he lost control and hurt a child and Kagome.

Inuyasha knelt down beside them asking," Is she alright?"

Kagome sobbed as she nodded," Yes, The wound closed but she lost so much blood."

Shippo put a tiny hand on Kagome while saying," She is a demon. She will survive. She is also a strong demon!"

Sango asked Kirara to turn into her big form as she picked an unconcious Yuki up and put her on Kirara's back.

Kagome hiccuped while walking beside Yuki," This trip was a waste. It was only Kouga's shards. I feel so horrible for leading her here."

Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder as he said," She wouldn't want you to blame yourself so dont."

She nodded blowing her nose on one of her hankerchefs," Your right Miroku."

They stopped in a clearing to make camp so they could wash the blood off of Yuki's neck and to let Kirara rest. Kagome got her supplies out gently moving Yuki's blood stained hair for where she had laid in her own blood out of the way. She wiped her neck angry with Kouga for harming her but shocked over the fact that Inuyasha had defended her and called her is friend.

Yuki woke up after the sun had set and realized her pendant was gone. Kouga had cut the leather that kept the pendant around her neck.

Inuyasha had noticed after everyone calmed down that it was missing and tried to find it. He was unsuccessful, Totosai couldn't make another since he hadn't originally made the pendant. Inuyasha was sad that he couldn't help her. He would never tell her sorry but he hoped his actions made up for everything. He did not know what made him like her but he was glad to have one more friend.

Yuki looked sad her aura was over powering but they managed. She was so powerful wich made them wonder WHO were her parents? She walked over to the river throwing her ruined kimono away as she bathed using some of Kagome's modren day beauty products. Her white hair though wet flowed in the breeze as she hid her tears over losing the only thing she had from her real parents. She wanted to find it but she over heard Inuyasha say he couldn't find it to Kagome. She was told what he had done in her defense and was glad that they were most likely no longer enemies. Her eyes a darker gold from her sorrow. She braided her hair after her bath, her hair had dried quickly she only braided it so it wouldn't be in the way for the future fights that are bound to happen because her aura and scent were lose.

Inuyasha's nose twicthed as he smelled her scent. His eyes widened as he figured out who she was and who one of her parents were. He hoped Sesshomaru stayed away or that he was wrong he did not need to defend her from his wrath. Personally he hoped for both.

**MEANWHILE WITH OUR FAVORITE LORD OF THE FLUFFY!**

Sesshomaru picked up the pendant he saw the child hold everytime he saw her and he smelled what he suspected was her blood surrounded by the wolf's. His eyes got a red tint as he growled to himself,'_If that wolf has killed the child before this Sesshomaru could figure out her secrets, then the wolf would know the meaning of the words pain and death.'_

He said in his emotionledd voice, turning his back on them" Jaken take Rin to the flower patch at the base of the mountain and wait for my return take Ah Un with you to protect Rin."

Jaken squawked as he bowed to Sesshomaru before saying," Yes me lord! I will obey your orders and faithfull await your return!"

Sesshomru walked away without another word thinking,'_How could that baka half breed let the girl be injured. They weren't on the best of terms, its no excuse to let a child be injured.'_

He felt a strong demonic aura and knew it was Yuki's. He was going to return the pendant. He looked down at it, it dawned on him where he had saw the pendant that twinkled innocently in the moonlight. He had seen it over three hundred years ago. He shoved the thoughts out of his head thinking,'_I will only know if my theory is correct once I get the child's scent. I do not know what I will do if my suspecions are correct. Inuyasha would be less than thrilled with that information. My father if he was still alive would be either happy or I don't know how else he would react by the way he acted in life he adored children. I figure he would raise her if he ever knew. If he was alive it would save me the trouble of training her.'_

He followed Inuyasha's scent knowing it would take a few hours to get to them, no one would have taken him to be the type to return something to someone but this encounter would confirm his thoughts. His mind went to Naraku he had noticed the dissapearances of most of the wester lands youaki. He had a suspecion it was Naraku's doing. He realized that only one species had been token and he wondered what Naraku was doing with them. His subjects were either dead or dying at the hands of a twisted hanyou. He growled chasing away the birds who had nested for the night. He did not like a filthy half breed to touch what was his! He stormed through the woods angry. If the hanyou wanted a war with the wester lands then so be it. He will show no mercy towards him. If his baka of a half breed half brother tried to attack him then he will fight, he never backs down from a challenge no matter how weak his opponent was. He looked down at the pendant one last time before closing his fist around it then he slipped it in his obi securing it so he wouldn't have to look through the woods if he were to drop it. It had been a long time since the last time he had been distracted and didn't notice that Kagura had cut his neck enough to get some blood on her fan to take back to Naraku thanking the kamis that they decided to be nice to her for once.

**BACK WITH NARAKU!**

Kagura handed Naraku her fan when she got back wich had some of Sesshomaru's blood on it, he gave her a questioning look as she said," I was not about to risk a head on encounter. I snuck up on him sliced his neck a little and left before he noticed me. He is still alive though."

Naraku then walked over to the figure and shook the blood on it. Creating a stable bond to bring the soul back. He didn't even know how the spell worked. He just followed the instructions. He then took a shard from the tainted jewel and put it in the demons shoulder. He smirked thinking,'_No one can get close enough to take it out and the miko if she has any sympathy towards this pathetic creature wouldn't purify it and the shard.'_

He had his servants dress the demon while it was unconcious before saying to Khohaku," Chain this disgusting creature in the dungeon before it becomes concious and aware it is in the land of the living. It doesnt mean since it is my slave that I can't torture it."

He laughed evily as he thought of all of the cruel things he was going to do to the demon to break it's spirit before it became another Kagura. He walked away as though he was just taking a stroll and hadn't just brought a dead demon back alive.

Kanna looked over sadly to the demon being drug away by the young slayer,'_The demon was brought from eternal peace to eternal hell. Naraku is crueler than any hanyou, human, or youaki ever to exist. I pity it for the torture it was going to undeservedly get. A life to call its own how others would see as a second chance with flesh and blood. Is not a second chance for it. It will have a new body to call it's own but not a will. Naraku has taken that away already.'_

Kagura felt sad when she saw the look on the demon's face when it woke up. It had a look of confusion, then Naraku had walked in explained its purpose and then savagly beat it until it bleed. The shard and chains kept it from fighting back. It had refused to make a sound but glared defiantly at Naraku who had gotten even more pissed and beat it into unconciousness.

When Naraku left Kagura felt pity and remorse so she washed the blood off of the demon waking it up. The demon asked," Why do you work for an evil demon such as him?"

Kagura smiiled sadly as she washed its face," like you I am also a slave of his. He has my heart and if I betray him, he will squeeze it, smash it, poison it, or even feed it to demons. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

The demon saw she was telling the truth he said," I see. I will not give up fighting for this newly obtained life though."

Kagura said as she walked out of the dungeon," You better not. I am not giving up my fight either."

The demon smiled for the first time since he came back to life before falling back unconcious. again.

**SESSHOMARU**

Sesshomaru sensed something had happened when Tensiga started to rattle in it's sheath telling him bad things were about to happen. As usual he ignored the sword as he walked away to find the child.

Somewhere in the same forest another sword was saying the exact same thing to its owner. Also being ignored.

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER^.^ NEXT CHAPTER THE MYSTERY DEMON IS REVEALED AND SOME OTHER THINGS CONCERNING YUKI WHO KNOWS WHAT IT IS?^.^ REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! REVIEWS LET ME KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS WELL LOVED AND YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE^.^ SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED. DONT BE SHY YUKI DOESN'T BITE! LOL^.^**


	8. Return Of The Great Demon Dog General!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I DO OWN MY OCS^.^**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS^.^ HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! ALL QUESTIONS( OR MOST) SHALL BE AWNSERED!**

**A FEW CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC!**

* * *

><p>The gang were just putting their breakfast supplies away when Inuyasha growled pulling out Tetsuiga," Sesshomaru is coming. Of all times why must the bastard show up now!"<p>

Everyone was wary when Sesshomaru walked in the clearing they were camping in, he didn't seem like he came to start a fight sense he wasn't insulting Inuyasha... Yet.

Inuyasha growled from behind Tetsuiga glaring at Sesshomaru with more hatred then possible for any living creature," What do you want Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru gave him a death, they saw he reached in his obi for something. Inuyasha was preparing for some sort of attack, when to everyone's shock he pulled out Yuki's pendant. Yuki's face lit up but turned wary when she noticed the man who looked like her was sniffing the air around her. Everyone else noticed that as well.

Sango leaned over and whispered to Miroku," Why do you think he is here? It cant be to simply return the pendant."

Miroku shook his head as he watched them before awnsering," I don't know, but I have a feeling we are about to find out."

Shippo and Kagome could only look at the scene playing out before them concerned for the safety of Yuki. Kirara got transformed slightly growling at the demon lord but making no move to attack.

Sesshomaru took in her scent thinking,'_She smells just like her mother. What happened to her mother?'_

Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha in his soft but deadly voice," I have no buissness with you half breed only the child."

Yuki looked sort if scared as she heard those words usually when a demon said that it means a fight to the death for her.

He noticed the wary look on her face he said to her," I have not come here to harm you. This Sesshomaru wants to know where is your mother?"

Everyone looked at him startled he would ask such a thing. Yuki looked at the ground," I don't know. The villagers claimed that their village priestess had purified a midnight black Inu Youaki the night a raccon dog demon named Suzuku had found me on the forest floor abandoned."

Sesshomaru felt a pain in his chest as he heard that. He thought,'_After three hundred years I find out she is dead. She probably let herself be purfid to save her child. Why was my last words to her that I have no need for a family that her and the child was useless? That was also the night father died. I had acted so cold towards them in our last conversation. No matter what others think I too had loved once and threw it away. Now she is dead and I cant make up for what I had said to her. Thats where I had smelled her scent before and saw the pendant. This scent is Mayonaka's. The pendant was the one my mother had given me to give the child. Father never knew I was going to be a father also. I didn't care enough at the time. Maybe I am not too late to teach her what she needs to know.'_

Inuyasha noticed the look in Sesshomaru's eyes before it went away no one else had noticed, he had a feeling he had been wrong about who he had originally thought was the Yuki's parents.

Sesshomaru said in a softer voice as he went down on one knee in front of Yuki to see her reaction to what he was about to say," You don't recognize me? Not even by scent?"

Yuki sniffed his scent not ringing any bells, or telling her who he was," No, Sorry. Should I?"

Sesshomaru didn't hug her or anything like other demons would when finding a long lost pup as he said," I would expect you to know your own father."

Inuyasha expected it but that did nit stop him from laughing," Who would be crazy enough to love someone like you!"

Sesshomaru glared at him as Yuki took in his words, stunned that after so long someone was claiming her as a daughter," This Sesshomaru will not tolerate you bad mouthing his deceased mate."

Kagome felt a little sorry for Sesshomaru. He asked about Yuki's mother because he didn't know and to find out she was dead must be hard for someone has stoic as Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku looked shocked over the news. Kagome then thought,'_No wonder she is so deadly. She is Sesshomaru's daughter. It would be funny to see how he raises a child. Actually it may only consist of throwing them in the wild to fend for themselves.'_

Yuki had took her pendant from Sesshomaru and put it back on. She asked," So you abandoned me and mom?"

Of all things that was not what Sesshomaru had expected to be asked. He said," In a way I did. I will not lie to you."

Yuki's hopes of being wanted by at least one of her parents quickly diminshed at the words," Then why are you still here?"

Sesshomaru did not know how to word what he wanted to say and he had to word everything just right or she would chose to stay with the half breed," I didn't want to take care of you or your mother at first because I did not know how. I have been searching ever since I came back to the castle and she was gone."

Inuyasha snorted putting his sword down a little," You wouldn't know how to raise a puppy. So I don't doubt that part of your story. The part about you actually caring about someone enough to look for them."

Sesshomaru's death glare said that if he said one more thing he was going to meet his mother in hell early," Half breed do not pretend to know how this Sesshomaru thinks or acts."

Kagome did not see this one coming she had suspected that Yuki was Inutaisho's daughter, but she turned out to be his grandaughter. She did not think in a million years that Sesshomaru of all people would have a child and the wierdest part was he was not actually acting like the Sesshomaru  
>she knew. She said out loud when she thought she was thinking it," Are you sure he is not being possesed by Naraku? He is acting almost nice and that is scarier than the fact he has a child."<p>

Everyone in the clearing stared at her as she realized she had said all of that out loud, her face went read she said," Umm, I said that out loud didn't I?"

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome as he said knowing Sesshomaru was getting pissed," Yeah, you did and you do have a point there."

Yuki was confused she said while running her finger over the pendant," Rin says he is a good person."

Kagome sighed not knowing what to do," Rin is a child, she trusts easily."

Sesshomaru was tired of them disresepecting him but he did not attack because he wanted his child's trust," If you want you can come with me. If not I understand."

Yuki watched him walk into the woods before gathering her things," Sorry everyone but I want to know how he is really like."

Kagome smiled as she gave Inuyasha a threatening look," Do what you have to do and come back if you want."

**NARAKU'S CASTLE.**

Naraku came from the dungeons a satisfied smirk on his face, soon he was going to let Inutaisho see his sons, He smirked when he thought,'_Its too bad for him, he is never going to live normally with them. Once he has served his purpose he is going back to hell.'_

Kagura once again cleaned the blood away disgusted by what Naraku had done to the proud dog general. She smiled because he was still being defiant towards Naraku. No matter how much maisma was pumped into his system. The general always smirked and said what Inuyasha would say, Naraku was always in a bad mood after Inutaisho got done with him. One would think it was Naraku being tortured instead of the dog general.

Kanna stayed with them and showed him his sons. It shocked the general when he saw Sesshomaru walking with a miniture version of himself. The general said in shock pulling against his chains for a better look," Either he found a way to copy himself or he has a daughter."

Kagura looked at the mirror sitting beside him she said," We thought she was yours."

Touga gave her a look that said she was crazy as he said," Do you actually think I would go back to Sesshomaru's ice cube of a mother and have a child?"

Kagura snapped her fan open and shut looking around the cell," I never met his mother, she must hate to be with other demons."

Touga got as comfortable as he was able while saying," She thinks she is a goddess. Dont give me that look Kagura I did not call her a goddess!"

Kagura had given him a look that had said._ why did you tell her that?_' Kagura continued to open and close the fan annoying the demon as she said in an amused voice," Well, Its always the males fault for lying to the femal. So naturally its your fault."

Touga's golden eyes twitched in annoyance as he snapped at the wind witch," Quit it! Its getting annoying wench!"

Kagura made sure to make her fan snap open and closed with a smirk on her face," Quit what? I am doing nothing thats hurting you."

Touga groaned banging his head on the stone floor," This is must be some new kind of torture conjured up by that damn hanyou. Letting you drive me crazy!"

Kagura laughed putting her fan in her obi. She enjoyed talking to the general, she didn't tell him or Kanna that she was going to when he took Inutaisho to kill his children that she was going to use her dance of blades to remove the shard. Since he was a flesh and blood living creature because her and Kanna had killed hundreds of Inu youaki," Is it working?"

Touga muttered his chained hand going to his forehead," Perfectly."

Kagura walked out of the dungeon to get some food for the general, she had no complaints about taking care of him. The legends of him being a fearsome demon was true and false. He is a fearsome foe but if you actually sat down to get to know HIM in general he was nothing but a big harmless puppy in a way.

Kanna put her mirror down watching the general chat with Kagura thinking,'_I hope he escapes. I will miss him though. I have no friends to escape to. I am forever bound by Naraku.'_

Touga stared out the window at the moon, He had always took his freedom for granted and now freedom was like the moon as he heard Kanna say once.

He heard Naraku come back down the stairs saying," Are you still alive?"

Touga snarled straining against the enchanted chains trying to get close enough to rip the hanyou's throat out," Like scum like you can kill me, even if I am bound!"

Naraku growled in anger making his hand into a whip and started torturing the demon general, who did not show any of his pain. Touga saw the anger in Kanna's and Kagura's eyes as they saw him being tortured. He smirked at the evil hanyou who was still whipping him with a maisma whip hand. Wich in Touga's opinion was gross. When Naraku was done Kagura cleaned the blood off again. Giving him his food. She walked away with the angered look still on her face.

**RIN.**

Rin was picking flowers wondering when her lord would return when she saw him coming out with Yuki behind him. She threw her flowers down running up to Yuki she said," Your back! How have you been?"

Yuki smiled hugging the human child noticing the annoyed look on her " father's" face. She was not about to call him dad until she thinks he earned the right to be her dad. She said to the excited girl," Yup! Now lets go pick some flowers!"

Rin laughed jumping away to run back to where she left her flowers," Okay!"

They picked flowers as she noticed Sesshomaru sat in the corner of the field, with a thoughtful expression on his face that she knew was never on there usually.

Jaken yelled madly waving his staff," Why is that stupid demon here!"

Sesshomaru growled in a mad voice," She is my daughter you will treat her with respect."

Jaken paled bowing down saying in a frantic voice," Yes, me lord! Of course, I shall treat her with respect."

Yuki said throwing a rock at the imp's head," You are disgusting. Groveling like that. He may be your lord but you shouldn't grovel like that. Its pathetic!"

Jaken glared rubbing his head as Rin laughed, " Thats what I have been thinking!"

Rin turned to Yuki with wide eyes," So you are really Lord Sesshomaru's daughter!"

Yuki picked the flowers braiding the stems together while awnsering in a upset voice that did not go unnoticed by said father," In a way he is. I am only following to get to know him better. I don't think of him as a dad. He is Lord Sesshomaru to me. No one else."

Sesshomaru thought looking at his daughter,'_ I will get her to trust me, She is the heir to the wester lands. I have to defeat Naraku so he can't kill off any more of our people. Mayonaka would want me to take her under my wing and be a family. I should have been a much better mate towards her. Now she is dead, our daughter spent some of her life without her parents, and now she hates said parent.'_

Yuki looked at the human who loyally followed Sesshomaru. She knew what she saw in him,'_ She sees a misunderstood demon lord who on the inside is a great person. But I am not willing to forgive him yet. But I can never hate him or anyone for that matter.'_

They spent the day in the meadow, while Sesshomaru thought of what he was going to do next.

**HOPE THE CHAPTER WAS SATISFACTORY! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE SEEN THIS ALL COMING^.^ ANYWAY I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED^.^ REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP GOING ON WITH THIS STORY! NO FLAMES. I KNOW SESSHOMARU WAS OOC BUT WHO CARES? NO ONE KNOWS HOW HE WOULD REACT TO HAVING A CHILD.**


	9. The Power Of The Cerberus Pendant!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, ONLY MY LOVABLE OCS!**

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS^.^ I AM STILL GOIN BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN GROUPS**.** SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC, MOST LIKELY.**_

**In a sentence were a G is needed if their is no G I am sorry because that button is not workin real well anymore and I have to slam down on it to get it to work.**

* * *

><p>Rin noticed that Yuki was avoiding Lord Sesshomaru, She knew the reasons why but still, Rin thought that Yuki should be glad she had someone from her family left. All of her's were dead. She missed them terribly but she couldn't change the past. So she yelled to Yuki," Lets go to the river and catch some fish!"<p>

Yuki looked up from her place on Ah Un and smiled at the energetic human as she yelled back," Sure!"

When they got to the river out of Sesshomaru's hearing range Rin said while makin sure her kimono was out of the waters reach," Rin thinks you should give Lord Sesshomaru a chance to be a parent towards you. I don't have my parents anymore, maybe you shouldn't take your for granted."

Yuki looked in the clear water at the fish that swam around like the world was perfect. Mulling over Rin's words. The girl was right but he even said so himself that he had not wanted a family. If he didn't want a family why did he take her mother as a mate, insult her and lead her to her miserable death? He hates Inuyasha for what his mother done to their father, but what he done to her mother was no different in a way, the only difference was Inuyasha's father had cared for his mother and died saving her. She said as she caught a fish with her claws throwin it onto the bank of the river," I will think about what you just said. You are right in a way."

Rin smiled at her catching a fish for herself laughing as she threw it on land," Rin is happy that you didn't say no to giving Lord Sesshomaru a chance."

Yuki smiled at the human girl who resembled Kagome. Maybe Rin was her ancestor? If so Kagome would have a heart attack over who her ancestor traveled with. Yuki looked down at her pendant that was pulsing. It scared Yuki. Why was her pendant pulsing? Then as sudden as it started it stopped. Then Yuki noticed that a horde of Naraku's demons had arrived. Maybe the pendant had been tryin to warn her? Kagura was in front of them her fan in front of her face as she said," Yuki, Naraku invites you to his castle. No humans allowed."

Kagura hated to do what she was about to do. She closed her fan and pointed it at Rin saying to the demons," Dispose of that filth."

The demons lunged at the terrified girl but didn't reach her. Kagura watched as Yuki's pendant pulsed, the girl seemed to be listening to it as if it could talk.

Yuki took the pendant off as it said_.' use your demon and priestess magic and release us.'_Yuki thought that was the dumbest thing ever, but done as it said. The pendant reflected the sunlight as it hit each dog head on the pendant since she threw it up in the air focusing her powers on it. She watched in amazement as instead of a pendant it had transformed into a three headed fifty foot dog. the right head was nothing but bone with tufts of decaying black fur, she noticed that deep in the eye sockets their was a red glow, the middle one was brown, it had brown eyes that were bloodshot while foam dripped from its mouth, the left one was pure white, with pink eyes, it growled as its siliva was also pink and whatever demon it hit got purified on the spot. Kagura was terrified of the creature that stood before her. It had no aura and scent. As though it didn't exist. She only thought Kanna was like that. She knew she was no match for a creature like that. The right side was nothing but bone with black fur barely hanging on, the middle was brown fur that was oily looking since she assumed the dog was rabid, while the left side was white as snow, it had purifying powers wich scared her more than its appearance. The demons she had brought even heisated for a second before running at the beast.

Cerberus growled deep in its throat as the white head said to Kagura," You have no will of your own, you may live."

The skeleton headed one said in a deep raspy voice that made it sound like it was going to kill over, well it did look dead," These demons on the other hand live to kill, They cannot be allowed to live. humans and demons are supposed to co exist, no murder each other."

As if told to do so the brown head started rippin all of the demons to shreds, Yuki covered Rin's eyes and ears as the demons screamed in agony as they were ripped and torn by the middle head. She had no idea her pendant was capable of becoming something like that. She realized what they stood for like Totosai wanted her too. Yuki whisepered to herself," Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Like Tensiega sword of heaven and healing, Tetsuiga sword of earth and capable of saving a hundred lives, and like Inuyasha explained about So'onga sword of hell, capable of killing a hundred men. Heaven, Hell, and Earth mixed into one creature co existing somehow. I wonder what all these three are capable of."

Kagura watched as the demons were slaughtered and took off scared on her feather before the demon could change it's mind. The demon had let her live for some reason, she was not about to give it a chance to change its mind. She flew out of sight just as Sesshomaru walked to the river since he smelled blood.

He found a three headed dog wich he knew was Cerberus. Before Cerberus was given to Yuki, Mayonaka used it a few times. The pendant was loyal to her and he hated to see how it was going to react to him. He was suprised that Yuki could use it so early in her life. It took almost all of her mother's strength to release it. Yuki appeared to be fine as if it had been nothing. Rin was terrified as she clung on to Yuki.

Yuki said in a soothing voice," Rin, go back to Ah Un and Jaken, I will catch the fish. In case anymore demons come along. You wont be in any danger."

Rin nodded since she ranked Yuki as high as her lord. She shakily walked towards camp not even looking at Sesshomaru when she past by him. She was too shaken up to notice him at the moment.

Cerberus growled at him as he made his way to Yuki who was looking at the monster dog beside her with respect and fear. The white head gave him a look that said,'_Say one wrong thing and you and your fluff will be purified before you know it.'_

He only glared at the dog asking in an aggrivated tone," What happened?"

Yuki glared at him as she said," Kagura came, said Naraku wanted me at his castle and tried to kill Rin."

Sesshomaru ignored her glare as he thought while walking off,'_Now they want Yuki. Naraku is a fool if he thinks I am going to stand by and let him do as he pleases. Exspecially when it concerns my child.'_

Yuki said in a sad voice she did not realize he could hear her still," Maybe Inuyasha was right and he is nothing but a block of ice that doesn't care what happens to others, maybe he only wants me around for my power since Inuyasha also said he was power hungry. All in all I have no family. Rin was wrong."

Sesshomaru didn't show on his face how much her words hurt him as he continued walking thinking the whole time,'_That three headed mutt got her trust before me and the half breed. Whats it take to get her to see me as her father? The way she talks one would think that half breed was her father. She thinks I am emotionless, It doesn't help their opinion any the way I act but I am not going to change to satisfy everyone around me.'_

Yuki said something else but he wasn't around to hear that part," He may be a stiff and an ice cube but I trust him. He can't help the way he acts and I understand that. He shouldn't act like I was the one who summoned the demons though."

Cerberus changed back to a pendant landing in Yuki's hand. She put it on before going up river to catch Rin and Jaken some fish.

**INU GANG!**

Kagome said in an irritated voice her eyes narrowing at a certain hanyou who was sniffing the ground," I don't think that Sesshomaru is about to kill his own child exspecially after searching for so long just to find her."

Sango and Miroku sat on Kirara looking bored as Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder saying," We never know! She may have just willingly followed him thinking she could trust him and then BAM! He kills her."

Sango said moving her gaint boomerang to cover her butt as she had suspesion a certain leacherus monk's hands were getting to close," I think you and Inuyasha are overreacting. She can take care of herself."

Inuyasha growled out irritated after sitting up," Fine. If she turns up dead though that bastard is going to die."

Miroku moved Hiraikots and started rubbing her butt while saying," Why do you care about her? She is Sesshomaru's daughter. That means she is a part of him."

Inuyasha yelled at the monk while Sano hit him for violating her," So what? She is too nice to be his child. He may just be trying to steal her powers."

Kagome shouted to him while adjusting her back pack so it wouldn't hurt her back as bad," SIT! You are too suspecious for your own good. Now I know how you lived for this long."

Inuyasha started shouting out as many curse words as he can while struggling to get out of the hole he made. The others started leaving him behind so he ran after them. Yelling," You can't just leave me behind like that!"

The two groups unaware of the plan Naraku had been doing behind their backs. One that would change Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lives.

**NARAKU'S CASTLE.**

Kagura was in front of Touga in the dungeon. The first place she fled to after Naraku threatened to kill her if she failed again. She thought as she watched Kanna show the dog general his youngest son while he laughed at his antics,'_Naraku can threaten me all he wants. After tomorrow I will be dead. Since I am going to free Kanna and Touga. Kanna is my sister if I cant have my freedom she can have hers. Touga will watch and care for her. I am sure of it.'_

Kanna looked at Kagura who was being unusually quiet she noticed that her and Kagura had been showing more emotion since Touga came back. She never knew what emotions were but he explained them to her and she listened like a school girl," Kagura. Don't let Naraku's threats get to you. He needs you, If he didn't we would already be dead."

Kagura smiled at the girl who used to be emotionless, but that had changed ever since Touga came into the picture. He taught her their was more than one choice if only one was brave enough to accept the second choice. He taught Kanna that she was not as emotionless as Naraku made her believe she was. He deserved his freedom along with Kanna and she will give it to them," Don't worry. I am over it. If I took every word he said to heart than I wouldn't have one to fight for. It would be eaten away with worry and despair."

Touga was now tied with a chain around his neck, he hated that worse than being chained up by his whole body said," Wow, such big words. Are you sure your alright?"

Kagura smacked the laughing general over the head with her fan as noticed Kanna's lips twitch she said in a fake mad voice," First I get laughed at by a dog and now my little sister. You two are hopeless."

Touga laughed tugging on the enchanted chain in a vain attempt to break it," We know but you love us just the way we are."

Kagura smacked him with the fan again as he laughed at her red face," In your dreams dog face. You are Inuyasha's father. Picking on poor defenseless woman."

Touga rolled his eyes as he said to her," The day you are defenseless is the day Sesshomaru's mother becomes sane. Wich as we both know is never going to happen."

Naraku heard the laughter and was not happy to see two of his incarnations and a prisoner messing around. Touga noticed him and said to get his on Naraku's nerves," You finally decided to walk your dog, dogs need to be allowed to run around every so often or we may forget how to use our legs."

Naraku frowned as Touga started laughing after he got done speaking and came to the conclusion he was crazy, He noticed Kanna's smile and Kagura hiding hers behind her fan. He said as he activated the tainted jewel in Touga's shoulder," As a matter of fact yes. We are going to pay a visit to your children."

Touga snarled as he fought the jewel but when Naraku added another shard he lost as he turned into his true form, his white fur darkend until he looked a light grayish black. His eyes were a hell fire red as he snarled and attacked everything in sight.

Naraku smirked as he said," Perfect. Kanna, Kagura come. We need to reintroduce a few people."

Kagura glared as she got a feather out as Naraku took the chain jumping on Touga's back as he lead the now evil dog general out of the dungeon as Kanna crawled on the feather glaring at Naraku with such hatred her black eyes almost glowed.

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! REVIEWS CONVINCE ME TO GET ON THE COMPUTER AND WRITE AND UPDATE THIS STORY^.^ IF ANYONE LOVES TO READ CROSSOVERS I HAVE ABOUT TWO FINISHED AND TWO IN THE MAKING^.^**


	10. Kagura's Freedom,and Yuki Transforms!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, JUST MY LOAVABLE OCS^.^**

**THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS^.^ **

* * *

><p>Kagura and Kanna looked down at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who appeared to be about ready to fight over who the girl stays with. She held her fan at the ready as she saw Naraku and Touga running through the forest killing anything and everything. She was disgusted about how Naraku does what he pleases and doesn't care about the people who suffers from his actions.<p>

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were about to attack each other when Yuki yelled," There is something coming at us fast!"

Kagome then sensed Naraku's tainted jewel, she then yelled to everyone warning them who it was," Its Naraku! I sense his sacred Jewel shards!"

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru before getting ready for Naraku's presence, he didn't have time to mess with Sesshomaru, the object of all of his hate and suffering was here. he noticed how Sesshomaru stiffened as he smelled the air. He must have smelled something he didn't like because his older brother snarled as his eyes turned from gold to red," What has that damn hanyou done!"

Everyone was confused when Sesshomaru had yelled that but confusion turned to fear as a big blackish grey Inu burst through the forest and stood before the two brothers and the gang. It had foam from being pushed to its limits running down the sides of its mouth, its eyes blood shot and a hell fire red that made Inuyasha a little nervous. The dog sat on its haunches as Naraku jumped down with it's chain still in his hand. What they noticed about the dog was how scarred it was, like someone had been beating it for fun. It had magneta stripes on its cheeks. Inuyasha noticed the Inu's scent was a lot like Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru snarled barely restraining himself from attacking everyone and thing as long so he could kill Naraku," How dare you do this to my father. You will die you filthy half breed!"

Inuyasha lowered Tetsuiga shocked as he stared at the raving mad Inu in front of him, His father was dead. How can he be right here and working for Naraku no less! The dog looked at Inuyasha recognition flashed briefly in his eyes before it was replaced with madness.

Naraku laughed tugging the chain, wich made the evil dog snarl at him as its red eyes looked around the clearing at everyone," I done you a favor by bringing your beloved father back from the dead. I even gave him flesh and blood."

Sesshomaru lunged at Naraku but was swatted away by his father who then tried to kill him by snapping at him even though Sesshomaru was to far away. His father was still being restrained by the chain," What did you do to him!"

Inuyasha was too shocked to do anything but stare at the massive Inu standing before him. Wondering how it was possible to bring his dad back from the dead without making him like Kikyo was. Naraku was right he was flesh and blood not clay and grave yard soil. Inuyasha didn't know how to feel about the situation, all he knew was Naraku had hit to close to home on Sesshomaru and he knew Sesshomaru was going to live up to his name when he battled Naraku.

Kagura and Kanna glared at Naraku, Kagura couldn't act yet, She needed Kagome to point out were the shards were. She didn't need to miss the shards and alert Naraku of her intentions. Then he would kill her take Touga and Kanna and retreat.

Kagome almost as if reading Kagura's mind shouted to Inuyasha pointing to Touga's shoulder," Inuyasha! He is being controlled by two tainted jewel shards in his left shoulder!"

Inuyasha came to his senses as he yelled back to Kagome while staring at his father who was snapping at thin air. Pissed that Naraku was sick enough to do something like this," Cant you purify them?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, he walked up to the hanyou and punched him in the face as he growled," Fool! Father will be purified along with the shards!"

Naraku chuckled evily," You can't get close enough to remove the jewels and the miko can't use her arrow and purify them, she wouldn't want to kill Inuyasha's father."

Sango and Miroku stared in awe as they hovered above the battle field at Inuyasha's father. He was enormous. Shippo whimpered as he hid behind Rin who was behind Ah Un.

Miroku looked at his wind tunnel hand and said," Damn, If this was any other demon I wouldn't have a problem sucking him up in my wind tunnel."

Sango had an idea she said to Miroku," Maybe I can use Hirairkots and remove the shards!"

Miroku looked at the dog general and said," Its worth try."

Sango lifted her boomerang and threw it at his shoulder. Touga looked up and noticed the boomerang coming at him and knocked it aside jamming it into a tree.

Rin shrieked as it narrowly missed Ah Un's left head wich glared at the general. Rin's shriek had gotten his attention as he swiveled his head around to find the source.  
>Touga's eyes landed on Rin and Shippo. He tried to lunge at them jaws snapping, and poison saliva dripping onto the ground making craters. Touga whined as he strained against the chain to kill the children. Naraku smirked as he let it go," Kill these pathetic demons and humans."<p>

Touga lunged at Rin and was about to eat her when Yuki transformed last minute into a golden Inu. She was half the size of Touga some would run away being smaller and weaker , she didn't care she had to save Rin so she rammed into his side knocking him away from the kids. Her golden fur shinning in the sunlight. As everyone looked at her shocked. Golden Inus were supposed to be legends but Sesshomaru's daughter was one. She snarled at the other Inu who was picking himself off the ground, He snarled back as he lunged at Yuki, She knew she was weak and wouldn't be able to fight him off for long. She swiped her paw hitting him in the face, but he lunged on her trying to rip her throat out so she put her legs under her and kicked him off. Sesshomaru nor anyone else could attack without the risk of hurting Yuki and Touga.

Kagome was shocked as she said," Golden Inus were supposed to be only a legend."

Inuyasha cursed as he realized that Yuki was most likely going to be targeted now," Never mind that! We have to watch out and make sure Naraku doesn't take her!"

Sango nodded in agreement but couldn't spot Naraku anywhere," I can't find him!"

Kagome yelled up to the demon slayer," He's here I can still sense his jewel shards!"

Miroku looked around as he thought out loud," Maybe he is blending in with the forest. He is able to change shape."

They didn't notice as Yuki knocked Touga down again, They were to preoccupied with finding Naraku and Sesshomaru couldn't get close enough to help.

Kagura looked down as she saw Touga's left shoulder exposed. She thought,'_ Nows my chance! I have to do this for Kanna and Touga!I will never gain my freedom alive but in death I will have it.' _She brought her fan up before she could changer her mind she yelled," Dance Of Blades!"

Everyone watched in shock as the attack went in Touga's shoulder and freed the jewel shards. Kagome snatched them up purifying them. Naraku appeared mad that his greatest weapon was not under his control anymore, he glared at Kagura who lowered her feather to the ground and then she ran over to Kagome who was suprised as she handed her Kanna," Take care of my sister. Unlike me she is not physically bound by Naraku. If I can't have my freedom in life Kanna and Touga must!"

Touga's fur turned back to white as he took in his surroundings noticing his shoulder was already healed from Kagura's attack. Kagura was scared a of dying but had no doubts that Naraku was going to join her looked around the clearing as she thought,'_I have no regrets, He needs Kanna and Touga and now they are gone. He has no more weapons.'_

Yuki couldn't hold her true form any longer and changed back. She almost fell over from the amount of energy had been used. She was about to say something as Sesshomaru noticed he was able to walk up to her, but Naraku was faster as he grabed her since she was too exhausted to do anything. He flew up in his maisma cloud saying to the group below," You can keep that worthless void. I will have the dog general under my power again, in the meantime I will settle with Sesshomaru's daughter."

Sesshomaru tried to grab her with his poison whip but saimyosho kept getting in the way until Naraka disappeared leaving a very pissed dog demon who was going to tear him limb from limb when he finds him.

Kagura thought she was free for a moment, before she felt her heart burst. She cried out in pain as she began to fall Touga had regained his human form ran up to Kagura as she fell on the ground. clutching were her heart should be. He asked her in a sad voice, staring in her teary red eyes," Why did you do that? You knew he was going to kill you!"

Kagura smiled her fan still in her hands as the tears ran down her cheeks. Looking over at Kanna who stared at her in disbelief She though,'_ I now have y freedom and Kanna and Touga does too. He was a great friend. I can't wait to see Naraku in hell. I will hit him with my dance of blades for all eternity.' _She looked into Touga's golden eyes that were sad and it almost looked like he was going to cry, she said in a weak voice," I am free now, along with Kanna, We are no longer Naraku's puppets. Take care of her. I am off to become the wind as I have always desired."

Kagura's red eyes slid closed as she struggled to breath as her blood flowed into every major organ. She gave up as she gave one final breath. Her fan sliding from her hand and falling on the ground.

Inuyasha growled out various emotions running through his eyes," She killed herself, just so Kanna can be free. I always thought anyone that was a part of Naraku was as sick and twisted as him."

No one said anything as they stared at Touga who was still cradeling Kaguras dead body. Sesshomaru was angry he failed to protect his own daughter and now she was gone again.

Sesshomaru stared in the distance, his eyes red from rage as he snarled," So Naraku brought you back. How?"

Touga laid Kagura's body on the ground gently as he said," Thats a fine way to say welcome back, but I have no idea how I was brought back. I woke up in Naraku's dungeon and after a minute he started torturing me."

Sesshomaru didn't awnser as he started walking toward Rin who asked," Are you going to get Yuki back?"

Sesshomaru didn't awnser as he focused on calming down since it wouldn't help the situation if he lost control of himself.

Inuyasha walked up to Touga unsure of how he would react. Kagome sighed pushing Inuyasha towards his father," I don't think he is going to bite."

Touga then noticed Inuyasha and his eyes went to the ears his son had. Touga couldn't resist as he started rubbing Inuyasha's ears. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome tried to muffle their laughter as Inuyasha's father done what Kagome and her mom done. Sesshomaru looked at his dad as if he was crazy before thinking,'_ well this is how he usually acts. I have to go find Yuki though.'_

Sesshomaru looked towards Rin and Jaken," Stay here Rin. Jaken if anything happens to her you will die."

That caught everyone's attention as Touga asked," Where you going? And you a human hater adopted a human?"

Rin walked up to Inutaisho with a smile on her face as she said," Hello! I am Rin!"

Touga stopped rubbing his son's ears to Inuyasha's relief and looked at Rin. He smiled back. He said to the girl," Well my name is Inutaisho but everyone calls me Touga. How did you meet my son?"

Rin sad in her innocent voice," I found him hurt in the woods, I tried to give him food and stuff but he was stubborn. Then a pack of wolves killed me and he brought Rin back to life! He never mentioned he had a father."

Touga wanted to question Sesshomaru but he was already gone. He looked back down to the girl who was smiling at him," We didn't part on the best of terms, So he brought you back. Were are your parents?"

Rin's smile faltered as the gang listened to her story," They were killed by bandits when Rin was really young. She was an orphan before she started traveling with Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha decided he was tired of listening to Rin said," Hey old man. What are you planning on doing?"

Touga glared at Inuyasha as he said," I am not old and how did Sesshomaru lose his arm?"

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha who planned on avoiding the question," Inuyasha cut it off with Tetsuiga."

Inutaisho glared at his youngest son who looked like he was going to run off as he asked," Why would you do that to your own brother?"

Inuyasha yelled as he pointed to Kagome," He was trying to kill Kagome!"

Touga looked at Kagome with a smile on his face he asked," So she is your mate? When will I get more grandchildren?"

Kagome's face went red as she yelled," I am not his mate! We are just friends."

The general shrugged as he started walking the way Sesshomaru went he turned and said to Inuyasha," Well, Are you and your friends coming son? I am not about to let Naraku get away with killing Kagura and beating me."

Inuyasha huffed looking at Kagura's body as it dissipated into ash and watched as the wind carried the ashes off," Why did you care about what happened to that worthless incarnation?"

Touga glared at him for what seemed like the millionth time that day as he said," She was not cruel to me like Naraku was. She helped me and Kanna both. We owe her, She had always wanted Naraku killed so thats what we are going to do."

Kanna ran up clucthing her mirror and took her place beside Touga as Inuyasha yelled," Why do we have to take the void with us!"

Touga looked back and replied," She is my newest daughter. I dont care if she is a part of Naraku."

Kanna turned back and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha to everyone's shock before turning back around and walking beside Touga who laughed at her antics. Inuyasha glared at the void as he and his friends followed behind.

**NARAKU'S CASTLE.**

Naraku threw Yuki in a room as he walked off, He had made it to where Yuki couldn't escape. He was pissed things have not gone as planned. He was going to absorb Yuki though. Right in front of her family and friends. Then he will have unlimited power. He smirked evily at the thought going to his room mad. He knew he needed Kanna's mirror, but their was no chance of him getting her back. Maybe he can trick a certain wolf demon into doing his bidding. He saw what had happened between Kouga and the group of misfits. If he was to promise him that miko Kagome he would do anything he told him to do. It would be so easy to manipulate him into helping him out with some of his plans. Then when he has no more use for him he will rip the jewel shards from his legs and kill him and the rest of his mangy pack. With those thoughts he went to plan for Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's arrival. He then had to think of ways to get Touga back under his control, Maybe before he killed Kouga he can have him put some more tainted shards into the general. He would have to taint Kouga's shards so he would be under his control, so he wouldn't run off with the shards.

**NOT MY BEST CHAPTER BUT I COULD THINK OF NO OTHER WAY TO WRITE THIS. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED^.^ NO FLAMES THEY WILL BE IGNORED. REVIEWS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND PRESUADE ME TO UPDATE DAILY.^.^**


	11. Father and Sons

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. JUST MY ADORABLE OCS!^.^**

**THIS CHAPTER LETS FATHER AND SON SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER.^.^ I AM TRYING TO SLOW MY STORY DOWN A BIT. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO WERE KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW^.^ **

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was glaring at Kanna as they made camp for the night the girl in white ignored him as she sat by the dog general as if she was his biological daughter and he didn't already have two sons. It seemed that Naraku had moved his castle since Kanna knew the way and he didn't feel safe. They had came across Sesshomaru earlier in the day, He had been sitting on a rock when Touga asked why he was sitting on the rock glaring at the ground as if he was trying to melt through it to hell,he had said he lost Naraku's scent, no one wanted to get near him because he looked like he was about to murder someone but Touga had seen worse so he walked up asked him if he wantd to join them, but by the look he gave Sesshomaru he had no choice in the matter. He went to get Rin and Jaken not trusting her in the imp's care for long.<p>

Touga was sitting beside Kanna who was staring at the fire her mirror in her tiny hands, She didn't even blink as the fire crackled and popped. She seemed to be thinking over a lot of things. She had been close to Kagura, she wouldn't show it but her sister's death had a big effect on her and if she was any other child she would have cried her eyes out and screamed at the heavens. Instead she chose silence as her way of showing grief for her beloved sister who had actually cared for her.

Inuyasha glared at the albino child from his spot in a tree as he yelled over to his dad," What is it with you and children?"

Touga smirked as Kanna looked over at Inuyasha and then back at the fire," I just like having kids, Unlike grown ups if a kid gets cranky throw them a rice ball and they cheer up. Also they never bothered me with being Lord of the westren lands."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father from his tree wich was on the opposite side of the clearing of Inuyasha's as he said wich everyone suprisingly heard," Meaning, Children have his IQ level and being a grown up is hard for him. So he surrounds himself with children. That gives him an excuse to not act his age."

Touga glared at his eldest son before looking over to the people who were laughing at him. He mumbled," Didn't know Sesshomaru had a sense of humor. Thought he took after his mother entirely."

Kagome looked over at the general who looked like a pouting child. She almost laughed at his expression. He looked like a child who had been scolded by his father. She knew who really wore the pants in the whole family now. She asked," What is his mother like?"

Touga looked over at the miko, he wanted to know everything he missed out on in Inuyasha's life, but Inuyasha said it was none of his buissness. He awnsered the fire reflecting off his golden eyes," She is basically exactly like Sesshomaru but she loves to kill humans. She is not as honorable and I have no clue what I ever saw in her."

Kanna looked over at Touga, she held up her mirror wich confused everyone until a woman with white hair in a pony tail with a cresent moon on her forehead and golden eyes appeared. She was dressed in a blue dress with fluff on the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the dress. Touga looked horrified at the picture.

Everyone saw the woman even Inuyasha who asked," Who's that?"

Touga covered the mirror with one of the fluffy tail ends of his momoko and said," No one."

Kanna smiled a little as Touga made sure her mirror stayed covered. Everyone let it slide for the time being except Kagome who had thought as she watched the kids play,'_A man would only act that scared of a woman only if she is his ex.'_

Rin was playing with Shippo as Jaken watched them, it was sunset and everyone even the children were worried about Yuki.

Kagome laughed at Touga and said," Let me guess that was Sesshomaru's mother?"

Touga snapped a few sticks before throwing them into the fire. He mumbled," How did you know?"

Sango decided to butt into the onversation with a smile she said," Because no one acts scared of a stranger."

She then slapped Miroku who had been rubbing her butt trying to be sneaky about it.

Touga looked over at the monk who had a slap mark on his right cheek, he shook his head," You need better techniques."

Inuyasha glared down at his father as he said," Keh, Its not like you can do any better."

Touga glared up at his son as he retorted," I have two sons don't I. So I reckon I done pretty good with wooing the ladies."

Kanna walked over to Rin and Shippo, she sat down and watched them play. With her mirror still clutched in her hands.

Kirara jumped out of Sango's lap and went to Touga to curl up in his Momoko she mewled happily before going to sleep. Touga looked at the firecat for a moment before saying," So how much have I missed while being dead?"

Inuyasha was going to growl that it was non of his buisness when Kagome yelled," Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. Touga laughed at his son even though he knew he shouldn't. Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha as said Hanyou tried to pick himself up off the ground while cussing Kagome out.

He shouted to Kagome who was looking at him innocently," What the hell was that for!"

Kagome glared at him before saying," Your father only wanted to know about your life, you didn't have to be rude about it. So I thought you needed a little discipline."

Inuyasha jumped back in his tree as his glare stayed on Kagome he said," Fine tell him. I dont care."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him as she said," That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Touga raised an eyebrow at the way Kagome treated his son and she was a full blooded human. He thought,'_Is she a lot scarier than Sessomaru and Hitomi put together! I think I should stay on her good side.'_

Kagome then looked at Touga as she started her story on Inuyasha's life," Inuyasha's mom died about two hundred years ago, He spent his life up until fifty years ago fending for himself and trusting no one. He heard about the shikon jewel wich was said to grant any one wish. It was being guarded by a miko named Kikyo. Her job was to keep the jewel pure and protect it from demons. They talked for awhile and eventually fell in love. Then one the eve of the day Inuyasha was to use the jewel to become full human. Naraku pitted them against each other. He killed Kikyo and she thought it was Inuyasha who betrayed her and she sealed him to a tree. She then died and had the jewel burned with her body. It was then inside me when I was born since I am her reincarnation. A centipede demon ripped it out of my body I freed Inuyasha from the tree and he killed the centipede and tried to kill Keade a priestess also Kikyo's younger sister put the beads of subjagation on Inuyasha and when I say S-I -T he goes crashing to the ground in all of his cursing furry eared glory."

Touga had lisened carefully and looked over at Inuyasha and said," You had it rougher than me, Of all people to fall for you fell for a preistess. You weren't worried about being purified? Sheesh, It seems like bad luck with women runs through the family. To bad I didn't have enough time to properly make your mother my mate then she wouldn't have died. Unless someone murdered her but she ended up growing old and passing on like any other human."

Kagome smirked as she said," You can go back to Sesshomaru's mother."

Touga gave her a horrified look as he said in a frantic like voice," Now thats just crazy talk."

Sango upon hearing Inuyasha's story as she butted in," You didn't say the whole thing! A witch then brought Kikyo back and she is only alive because she has a tiny piece of Kagome's soul, and she lives off of dead people's souls. Inuyasha sneaks off to her whenever her soul stealers come around and he tells everyone to stay behind while he see's the dead clay bitch. Her body is basically animated by her hate for Inuyasha. He even says he is going to go to hell with her."

She then sat back satisfied that she had ratted him out to both his brother and father. His father looked pissed upon hearing that bit of news. While Sesshomaru only glanced down at Kagome who started to look sad.

Inuyasha was already gone because Kikyo's soul stealers had came, when Sango was explaining to Touga about everything.

Kagome said sadly as she stared into the distance," He went to see Kikyo."

Touga knew the girl loved his son and that made him madder. Here was a living girl who accepted him for who he was and he ran off to some dead woman who sealed him to a tree and wants to drag him to hell.

Kagome stood up everyone watched her even Sesshomaru as she said in a sad voice," I am going for a walk."

She went away from were her soul told her to go. She didn't want to see him with Kikyo. She wouldn't be able to take it. No one but Touga noticed when Sesshomaru jumped out of his tree and followed Kagome.

Touga looked at his son's retreating form as he thought,'_Inuyasha better hurry up and make up his mind or he may lose her. Having two children really softened Sesshomaru up a lot. He is less likely to kill anyone if they insult him. He would actually be a perfect match for Kagome. Unless she has a problem with single dads. Or maybe I am jumping to conclusions. Whats Inuyasha's loss his another person's gain.'_

Kagome was sitting on a log beside the river looking at the water as Sesshomaru walked up to her. She was shocked when he appeared instead of Sango or Miroku.

She looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before looking at the water again," Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, she was a nice and caring girl and his brother was a fool for staying with a dead clay woman over the real thing. He knew being with Rin and Yuki made him soft, at the moment he didn't care," This Sesshomaru thought you would like some company. Many demons roam the river beds at night. It isn't safe for a human even a preistess."

Kagome wasn't expecting that awnser and at the moment she was to sad to come up with something insulting to say so she made room for him to sit beside her. Once he sat down Kagome couldn't help but ask," What is wrong with me? Why does he choose someone who is made of clay and wants him dead?"

Sesshomaru looked at the miko for a moment as her eyes filled with tears. He wasn't good at comforting people but the last thing he needed or wanted was for her to start crying like his brother and dad he was a sucker when it came to people crying and couldn't stand it. He put his arm around her gently bringing her to his chest in a little hug as he started to purr hoping to calm her down, still purring softly,he said in a nicer voice than he usually uses to her," Their is nothing wrong with you miko. Inuyasha is a fool, In order for you to move on with your life you must let go of him, he has made his decision. By hanging on to him you will only suffer more and can never fully live, you would be as dead as the clay pot he goes to."

The purring calmed Kagome down a lot as her eyes dried before the tears could fall. She knew Sesshomaru was right and she should let go but it was much harder than it sounded. She had loved Inuyasha for some time now and its hard to just let feelings like those go. Her hands fisted into Sesshomaru's kimono as she thought,'_Of all people to come and comfort me, I never expected Sesshomaru to be the one. He seems sincre though. He isn't mocking me or anything of the sort. Rin has really changed him since the last time I saw him. Last time he would have killed me without hesiation, Maybe we should stick Rin with Naraku for awhile and see how much she changes him. He is right if I don't let go of Inuyasha I would be just like Kikyo. ' _Her eyes drifted closed as Sesshomaru's purring lulled her to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who had fell asleep while clutching the front of his hoari. He loosened her grip and without waking her picked her up bridal style and carried her back to camp.

Sango looked up as he came into sight with a sleeping Kagome in his arms and asked in a worried voice," Is she okay? What happened?"

Sesshomaru said as he laid her down gently on her sleeping matt," The miko is fine. She fell asleep beside the river."

Sango let out a sigh of relief as Miroku said," At least she is unharmed physically."

Touga shook his head while his fathering instincts took over. He covered Kagome up with the part of the sleeping bag that she wasn't on, before tucking Kanna in his momoko so she could sleep. He made sure not to crush Kirara who refused to leave the softness of his momoko, he had even tried shaking her out to everyone's amusement. Shippo went beside Kagome and went to sleep. While Rin slept by Ah Un.

Touga took his momoko off. He leaned against a tree and said," Inuyasha is a fool. No wonder he has bad luck with woman."

Sesshomaru went back to his tree and stared at the stars. He was going to say to Kagome that Inuyasha wasn't the only man on earth but he knew she didn't trust him much. He couldn't blame her, he did try to kill her a few times. He thought,'_That half breed doesn't know how lucky he is. He has a living flesh and blood woman who actually cares about him and he throws her away for a dead clay version of her. I have gotten over the loss of Mayonaka, It still pains me to think about the last conversation we had I will never make that mistake with any woman again. I never actually had the time to make her my mate, but I always called her that, After I figured out she was going to have a child I refused to mate her, I ruined my own life to this point ad lost almost everything. All I have left is Yuki and she is out of my reach at the moment. If anything happens to her I will kill Naraku slowly and painfully then I would revive him and chain him up in my castle's dungeon and torture him for the rest of his miserable existance. Inuyasha is lucky in more ways than one. He has someone willing to accept who and what he is, she isn't expecting him to turn into a human for her sake. He acts like she is his and then he sees the dead miko. No the dead clay pot being a Miko is only for the living she does not deserve that title. He is a fool. I hope that miko moves on and the pot leaves him so he could realize his mistake and how it is to late for him to regain the miko's love.'_

Inuyasha came back to camp and was not expecting the glares he recieved from the ones who were still awake that included Sesshomaru wich he shrugged that one off. Sesshomaru always glared at him.

His father sniffed his Cloak of the fire rat before snarling," You smell like clay and grave yard soil. such a disgusting smell, did you go rolling around in a grave yard?"

Inuyasha glared at his father as he jumped in his tree to get some sleep he said," Thats none of your buisness old man."

Touga got up ignoring Inuyasha's last comment, he said," I am going to walk around the area and make sure no demons are near."

Everyone but Inuyasha knew he was going to try to find and possibly kill Kikyo. Kagome rolled around in her sleeping bag, the gang had noticed that she was slowly getting weaker ever since Kikyo had come back to life.

Sesshomaru said to Touga before the general went to walk around the forest," If you see any orphaned children do NOT pick them up. We have enough children following us as it is."

Touga rolled his eyes as he said while walking into the woods," Yes, father."

He then went to explore the forest as everyone got some sleep, knowing it was going to be very difficult to track Naraku down. No one heard as Kanna said her eyes looking up at the stars," In the end one of the two must die. One can only go for so long dead or alive being incomplete before they are swept out of existance. Such is the fate of a reincarnation."

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER^.^ REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! REVIEWS TELL ME HOW I AM DOING AND MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! I CAN'T UPDATE DAILY ANYMORE. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED^.^ SUGGESTIONS PREVENT THE STORY FROM BEING OVER TOO QUICKLY. ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS KAGOME TO BE PAIRED UP WITH INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW OR PM^.^ THREE REVIEWS FOR A FASTER UPDATE! I AM NOT UPDATING FOR ONLY TWO PEOPLE AND THREE REVIEWS IS NOT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR IS IT?^.^**


	12. Touga And Kikyo meet face to face

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCS^.^**

**^.^ SEEMS LIKE IT WAS A TIE BETWEEN INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU. I AM LEANING MORE TOWARDS A SESS/KAG AT THE MOMENT. I WILL LET YA'LL KNOW IF I CHANGE MY MIND. HOPE THAT FACT DOESN'T MAKE PEOPLE GIVE UP ON MY STORY.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED^.^ SPECIAL THANKS TO TARAAH36 AND A-LYN19( HOPE I GOT YOUR PENNAMES CORRECT!) WHO LEAVES SUCH DESCRIPTIVE REVIEWS AND UNKNOWINLY GAVE ME SOME OF THE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, THANKS A LOT! HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING MY STORY^.^**

**ROYAL KITSUNE THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW FOR LAST CHAPTER^.^ I HAD TO PUT THIS CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS I FINISHED IT! I JUST COULDNT RESIST! ALSO I WANTED TO KNOW EVERYONES REACTION TO TOUGA'S SMART ALECKINESS! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Touga walked around the forest looking for the dead wench who had sealed his youngest son to a tree for fifty years. He then had this thought that made him want to laugh,'<em>Bet when he woke up he was wondering why his butt and back were so sore. I know that would have been my first thoughts.'<em>

He continued walking following the smell that had been on the fire rat hoari that had orignially belonged to HIM and Inuyasha had the nerv to get it all horrible smelling. It was an insult. He pouted thinking about how hard it had been to get that hoari and the son he gave it to made it stink like dirt and death two of his least favorite smells. He then thought as he walked out of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyesight,'_I should have just given it to Sesshomaru. Even though I gave it to Izayoi to protect her from the flames of that mansion she was in that her snot nosed general Takemaru decided to burn down, he was such a spoiled brat. I won that fight though, hehehe I stayed alive about ten seconds longer. He lost and I won! I made sure to remind him of that when we arrived into the netherworld. I bet if killing a dead man was possible he would have murdered me again. I have made an oath to never cross someone like him again a man that does not take rejection all that well and in return kills the woman and the other man.'_

He then walked right into a black haired woman, with miko clothes on that looked like Kagome a little. Just a very little at that. He then caught the smell of death and dirt on her. He then had this disgusted thought,'_I just ran right smack into her! Now my clothes are going to stink to high heaven! At least I left my momoko at the camp and it was spared.'_

Kikyo not even bothering to get up pointed her bow and arrow at him and asked," What do you want with me demon?"

Touga gave her a disgusted look as he dusted himself off and awnsered," I want nothing with someone that stinks of death and dirt. I just merely bumped into you by accident, I thought Inuyasha would have better taste but nope he had to go get a Kagome look a like."

Kikyo's eyes filled with rage and hate as she said the arrow still pointed at Touga's chest much to his discomfort," She is my reincarnation and so she looks like me not the other way around."

Touga not knowing when to keep his big mouth shut said in an innocent voice," If she was born with your soul then that makes her the original because you only have a fragment of it. Making you just a cheap copy of yourself and her. She has the soul and a living body so she is the original not you. You are just bones, mud, and clay being kept alive by hatred and stolen souls."

Kikyo gave a rage filled shriek as she realised the arrow and was dismayed when he dodged it by jumping into a tree he taunted her further," Whats the matter Oh powerful Shikon Miko. Old age making you slow or is the clay getting a little to dry?"

Kikyo's brown eyes almost glowed red as she looked in the trees as she got up notching another arrow," You have a lot of confidence for a slain demon."

Touga was in the tree above her as he shouted down to her," Used to be slain demon. If your going to pick on me do it right! Unlike you I am flesh and blood. Want me to prove it?"

Kikyo was going to say something when Touga cut his palm open and almost laughed at the dead woman who after getting some of his blood in her hair yelled as they heard Inuyasha get closer since apparently the hanyou decided to see of Kikyo stuck around,"I will slay you Inutaisho. You will die by a human's hand again."

Touga then said as she walked away," Humans are alive you are just a piece of pottery. An ugly one at that."

Kikyo vanished in what she must have thought was a mysterious way as Inuyasha burst through the forest. Everyone else had followed because they were bored. Kagome, Kanna, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken were at camp asleep except Jaken who had to look after them. Inuyasha pointed Tetsusuiaga at Touga wich enraged Sesshomaru and said dog general," Where is Kikyo?"

Touga looked at his palm to make sure it healed properly," You mean the dead wench who bumped into me and then attacked me? She left just now after I made some valied points. Sesshomaru do you have any spare clothes I could borrow so I can get the stench out of mine."

Sesshomaru said as he watched his father take his outer haori off and armor," Yes, I do. But please retain from stripping in front of everyone."

Touga looked embarrased as he said thankful Sango didn't freak out about that little scene," It was only my armor and outer haori. I have two more layers on! So it wasn't like I was going to get undressed all the way."

Sesshomaru said in a bored voice as he walked back to camp still not trusting Jaken," We are all thankful for that. Just don't do it again."

Touga rolled his eyes as he gathered his clother he said in a mocking voice," Yes, Father dearest whatever you say father dearest."

Inuyasha was pissed that he was being ignored as he demanded when everyone was still around," What happened between you and Kikyo?"

Touga connected his clothes and armor with his obi as he threw it out in the lake that was nearby. It was almost comical watching a grown demon throw his armor and clothes out like a little kid that was casting their line out," Don't worry I am not interested in trash like that. I at least have standereds."

Inuyasha growled at his father who had tied his obi with his treasured clothes attached to a branch as he went to get the extra clothes from Sesshomaru. He didn't like how his father had worded everything. When he saw Kikyo next time he will ask her what had happened. Kikyo would never lie to him, What happened fifty years ago was Naraku's fault so he didn't blame Kikyo one bit. She was the love of his life. Kagome was just a jewel detector. Once she served her purpose he is going to make sure she is gone for good. He couldn't kill her because he would then be killed. He may not have feelings for her but she was still his property and he saw what had happened between her and his brother. That made him furious he said to Sesshomaru as he walked by," Leave Kagome alone. She is a part of Kikyo wich makes her my property."

Sesshomaru's eyes got a little bit of red in them as he snarled," I have no interest in the miko, Being a part of a dead pot does not make her yours. She is her own person and can decide for herself on who she wants to be with."

Inuyasha wanted to attack his brother but Kanna walked up to them her blank eyes full of hate as she glared at Inuyasha," One cannot live long while being incomplete without being swept out of existance. One of the two has to die, wich one shall die? the zombified miko or Kagome. Only time can tell."

She walked away as suddenly and quietly as she came. Her hair blowing in the breeze, they noticed she did not smell like Naraku anymore. She smelled like flowers wich was wierd to them. Sesshomaru knew what Kanna meant. If the soul doesn't get completed both of them will be swept out of existance. That meant Kagome would die and for some reason he couldn't stand the thought of the young miko being gone forever. Never seeing her smile or hearing her laugh ever again. He felt a pain in his chest at the thought.

Inuyasha looked away as he said," I hope a demon comes by and gets Kagome in her sleep then."

Sesshomaru lost his compuser and attacked Inuyasha. He punched him in the jaw as hard as he could, then he threw him through some trees almost hitting Touga who yelled to them," If you two are going to fight take it the other way."

Sesshomaru's eyes were red as he tried not to transform. He didn't need to wake the others up. He snarled to Inuyasha as the battered hanyou glared at him," This Sesshomaru will make sure the miko is not killed. The undead pot will be the one to die."

Inuyasha smirked wiping blood from the corner of his mouth," All I have to do is say Kikyo will be swept out of existance without her soul. The stupid wench wouldnt hesitate to give it to her as long as it meant my happiness."

Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha against a tree as he hissed," Then I will make her forget about your happiness."

Inuyasha laughed as he got of Sesshomaru's grasp," What would you do? She is hooked on me. She will always be."

Sesshomaru wanted to kill Inuyasha more than ever as he heard those words. He awnsered as he walked away," Anything it takes to make sure she remains alive."

None of them noticed the one who they were talking about had got up to get a drink and heard everything that had been said. She thought as tears of hurt,betrayel, and anger slid down her face and landed into the water,'_I trusted him. Funny how Sesshomaru is hell bent on keeping me alive and Inuyasha now secretly wants me dead. I need my soul back, but I dont actually want to kill Kikyo. My life is so complicated!'_

She decided it was better to pretend she didn't hear a thing as she slipped unnoticed by everyone except Kanna back to camp and her sleeping bag. Not letting the rest of her tears fall in fear of them finding out she knows and Inuyasha actually making his betrayel official and killing her. She didn't want to die at such a young age. She closed her eyes and went into a fitful slumber.

Touga on the other hand spent all night trying to fish his clothes out of the lake when his obi slipped out of it's knot. He looked like a drowned dog when he made it back to camp the next morning to everyone's amusement. His only words as he glared at the people who dared laugh at him was," I thought you guys were my friends. Traitors. Laughing at a poor defensless old dog." No one bothered to point out he wasn't as defensless as he made himself out to be as they moved on to find Yuki before it was too late.

**^.^HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS THREE REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE! REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! I WAS MAD WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER SO INUYASHA IS MEANER THAN I HAD INTENDED. I LIKE HOW I MADE SESSHOMARU'S CHARACTER IN THIS EVEN THOUGH HE IS OOC AND AM SATISFIED WITH HOW THE STORY IS TURNING OUT^.^**


	13. Naraku and Koga's deal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT MY OC.**

**THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS. GLAD EVERYONE IS STILL ENJOYING THE STORY^.^ THIS CHAPTER IS WITH YUKI SINCE I HAVE NEGLECTED HER FOR THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS AND I BET YOU GUYS ARE STARTING TO MISS . I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A NEW INUYASHA FIC CALLED,"_MIYA._" AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE I WILL GIVE A SHORT SUMMARY OF THE STORY. SINCE I AM SO NICE I AM GIVING MY READERS THIS CHAPTER EARLY^,^**

* * *

><p>Yuki stared at the wall in the room she had been brutally thrown in, Naraku hasn't came by her room in the past few days and she was thankful for that small mercy. Her meals had been delivered by a pinkish white haired boy that looked about as old as Kanna. His eyes were a purplish pink. She was not about to point out pink was not a manly color. He never spoke to her, just gave her her food and left without a word. She missed Rin and even Sesshomaru being in that small windowless room had given her time to think. She looked over towards the door as the boy came in carrying a kimono that was white and had red sakura blossoms. He handed it to her and said," Follow me. Naraku thinks you would like to bathe, He says if you try to escape I can kill you. Make no mistake I will kill you, Your life is of no importance to me."<p>

Yuki took the kimono as she go up the blood rushing through her legs and nearly making her fall over. She had not moved from her spot or from sitting on her knees the whole time. The boy gave her an annoyed look as he caught her from falling face first into the floor. He was only doing that so he wouldnt have to continue babysitting her. She wished that the kid wouldnt act so much like Naraku. If he cleaned up his act maybe she can convince her dad to let him live... She thought,'_Wait! Did I just think of Sesshomaru as my father? No! He is just a comrade! He abandoned me and mom. He was the reason why she was killed. I cant forgive him for that!'_

She followed him and asked," I thought it weakened Naraku when he seperated another incarnation from him?"

The boy chuckled evily as he said," It does, but Since he killed Kagura and Kanna escaped along with Inutaisho he has been desperate and released me when I was an infant then I was hacked in two and became another sepreat being. He is rushing through things and even he admits he was not going to let me out for some time. He reabsorbed the infant however."

Yuki crinkled her nose in disgust as she said," Thats gross! Why would anyone do that to their own incarnations?"

The kid shrugged indifferently as he said," Its how he is. He doesnt realize his incarnations are the originals and he is becoming nothing more than a fake each time he lets one out of him."

Yuki was scared of the kid. He was so young but so evil at the same time. It unnerved her.

They reached the bathing room and the kid said," I will wait out here. Dont try anything funny."

Yuki ignored him as she walked in the room. She missed everyone even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had started to treat her with kindness and she did want to get to know Sesshomaru better. She heard voices outside the room through the door. She recognized Naraku's Voice, The kids, and one that she heard before but couldn't place where she heard it. She listened in on their conversation careful to not alert them.

Naraku said to someone," Remember you only came here because you accepted the deal I offered you."

She then recognized the voice as Kouga's as he ansered Naraku," Yeah, Whatever. Anything to have Kagome."

The kid said in his low and husky voice," Wolf you are pathetic."

Kouga snarled as he said," You want to say that to my face?"

The kid said smugly," Why would I waste my time with you?"

Naraku's voice cut into their argument as he said," Hakudoshi, Behave or I will reabsorb you."

Yuki thought as she listened to them,'_So that rude kid is named Hakudoshi. What a wierd name.'_

Hakudoshi said," Fine. How long does it take to bathe?"

Yuki got out, she hurridly dried herself off and put the clean kimono on before anyone can walk in. She didn't dare go near the door when Naraku was there. She hated to think of the harm he could do to her. She couldn't purify him because the maisma in her system was taking forever to purge and it somehow blocked her miko abilities. She was dissapointed Kouga would go so far to get Kagome as a mate. She looked out the tiny window as she realized the miasma surrounded the castle and everytime her system flushed some miasma out more would come in. So unless the maisma cleared she couldnt count on her miko abilities for escape and she cant transform because she didnt really know how and the first time was pure luck. She had been so tired so she couldn't even call upon Cerberus to help her out. She just needed to wait for her friends to come and rescue her. She sighed as she laid her head on her knees. At times like these she hated her life. She just hoped everyone else was alright. She heard Naraku and the traitor Kouga walk away so she walked out and without a word Hakudoshi led her back to her prison. She huddled in the cornder ignoring the food that was brought in since she didn't really need to eat. She went into a fitful sleep.

**YES, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT SORRY. I AM REALLY TIRED AND THIS IS ALL I CAN WRITE FOR NOW. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. HERE'S A SUMMARY OF MY NEWEST STORY WICH I AM UPLOADING LATER ON. I ALREADY HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER WROTE. HERE IT IS,"**

_MIYA SEEMED LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL RUNNING THROUGH THE HALLWAY AT HER NEW SCHOOL AFTER BEING HOMESCHOOLED HER WHOLE LIFE. SHE WAS SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND IN THE NINTH GRADE. SHE WAS FAR FROM NORMAL. HER SHOULDER LENGTH BLOND HAIR THAT NATURALLY HAD BLACK SPOTS WAS A HUGE TESTAMENT TO THAT. SUNGLASSES HID HAZEL DOG LIKE EYES, GLOVES KEPT HER CLAWS FROM BEING REVEALED AND SHE MADE SURE NOT TO OPEN HER MOUTH TO BIG WHEN SHE TALKED TO HIDE HER FANGS. SHE WAS A HALF DEMON. BUT THE WAY SHE WAS WAS UNLIKE ANY DOG DEMON SO THE DEMON COMMUNITY BELIEVED HER FATHER WAS A MIX BREED. NO ONE KNOWS SINCE HER FATHER LEFT WHEN SHE WAS BORN. SHE WANTED AN ADVENTURE AND NOW THAT SHE HAS MET KAGOME HIGURASHI SHE IS GOING TO HAVE THE ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME._

HOW DOES IT SOUND? ANYONE THINK THEY WOULD BE INTEREST IN READING IT? ITS CALLED," MIYA" AND IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER IDEA FOR A TITLE LET ME KNOW^.^


	14. Another Day With Touga An Yukis thoughts

**DISCLAIMER**:**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT MY OC.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS^.^ I AM WAITING UNTIL I AM DONE WITH THIS FIC BEFORE I PUT MY NEW FIC MIYA OUT. SINCE A-LYN19 SOUNDED A BIT WORRIED THAT I WOULD NEGLECT THIS FIC. SO BE AT EASE! I AM NOT GOING TO QUIT THIS FIC OR NEGLECT IT. THEIR IS ONLY 4 OR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.^.^ **

* * *

><p>Touga watched as Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha his famous death glare, he shuddered as he thought,'<em> He got that from his mother. Inuyasha got nothing but his human looks from his mom.'<em>He walked beside the monk and demon slayer bored out of his mind.

Shippo looked over at the dog general and laughed at the fact he looked like Inuyasha does when he is bored. Rin was dancing around Sesshomaru's legs trying to entertain herself. Kagome was walking beside Inuyasha being kind as ever towards him. Kanna was walking beside Shippo cleaning her mirror since Rin had accidently got dirt on it.

Touga said in an exasperated voice," Are we there yet?"

Kanna looked back as she said in a voice that was slowly gaining emotion," No."

After about ten more minutes of walking he asked again," Are we there yet?"

Rin stopped running around Sesshomaru's legs wich she had been doing for the past few hours making everyone believe she was part demon because she was not tired one bit. She smiled as she said," Nope! We aren't there yet."

Touga gave a sigh of frustration and decided to pull on Inuyasha's ears as they walked trying to find some clues on Naraku. Touga thought it was funny when Inuyasha got on the ground to sniff for a scent. The first time he did that in front of his father and Sesshomaru was the last.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Inuyasha was on the ground sniffing it._

_Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as Sesshmaru's eye twitched from irritation as Touga leaned against Kirara who was in her big form. He yawned his hand accidently touching Sango's butt wich she automatically slapped him and Miroku. Both falling on the ground in pain._

_Sango yelled pointing at Touga as he cowered in fear," Inuyasha! Your father is a pervert!"_

_Touga got up and frantically yelled back as he hid behind his eldest son," It was an accident! You have to believe me!"_

_Sango glared at him causing a shiver of fear to run down his back as she said," I will believe you this time. Miroku on the other hand... When I say that Miroku it does not give you permission to grope me!"_

_Miroku said as he got back on Kirara," I didn't touch you!"_

_Sango sat up straighter on Kirara who rolled her eyes," I didn't trust you. You might have decided to take his example."_

_Touga went to stand beside Kanna who shook her finger at him. He mumbled," It was an accident and I am branded a leacherous demon."_

_Kanna handed her mirror to Touga as she put her hair up so it wouldn't get in her eyes," At least Sango didn't use Hairaukots on you ike she does him."_

_Touga nodded as he sat down since Inuyasha was sniffing the ground as Shippo slept inside Kagome's bag. Kagome kept tapping her foot until Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha in his butt wich had been sticking up in the air. Jaken snickered happy that someone else besides him had been kicked by Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice as he walked ahead of the group as Rin began dancing around his legs. He ignored her as he continued walking as Jaken tried to drag Ah Un," I have no desire to wait until the hanyou gets his nose out of the dirt."_

_Inuyasha snarled as he got up to face his brother who was walking away," What the hell! You fucken bastard!"_

_Kagome picked her bag up off the ground and ran after him. Touga followed scared to be left behind with the demon slayer and monk. Kanna shook her head as she followed after_them.

**FLASHBACK END.**

Touga stopped pulling Inuyasha's ears as he asked again," Are we there yet?"

Sesshomaru walked beside him as he said," We don't know where we are going with that half breed leading the way. So no we are not there yet nor in the near future unless, his sense of direction gets better."

Touga scratched his head as he said," Damn. You hate your own brother more than you have with any of your enemies."

Sesshomaru just looked at him and walked away. He noticed that the miko still treated the half breed with kindness. Unlike Inuyasha he noticed that the miko heard everything the half breed said. She still was kind to him and it made him curious. They made camp a little later and Rin caught some fish for everyone, She proudly held up a fish she could barely hold im her arms to Sesshomaru as she said," Lord Sesshomaru! Look what I caught all by myself!"

Sesshomaru looked at it to humor the child and patted her on the head as Inuyasha said," Keh, Its just a fish! You catch those all the time."

Rin looked like she was going to cry before Kagome yelled," Inuyasha! SIT!"

Touga knelt down next to Rin as he said to make her feel better," You must be a strong little girl to catch something that big. Good job!"

He ruffled Rin's hair as she giggled forgeting Inuyasha's insult as she went to cook it.

Kanna walked up to Sesshomaru and held her mirror up. Unlike Inuyasha he looked at the mirror to see what she wanted to show him. _He saw Yuki huddled in a corner. Her gold eyes rimmed with red from crying. She had a white kimono with sakura blossoms on. Her tiny arms had red gashs on them and what little of her legs were exposed had gashs too. He saw Naraku walk away with a bloody whip as he said," Little Yuki, You have no hope of escape. I am debating wether to have your beloved father watch you be absorbed into me or let you watch him be absorbed."_

_Yuki looked up defiantly as she said in a strong voice," I will purify you before you get the chance to absorb me! Sesshomaru is a strong warrior and will never be slaughtered by the likes of you! You disgusting fake half breed!"_

_Naraku slapped her across the face with the whip and snarled," Watch you mouth or I may absorb you early, You don't know what you are talking bout when you call me fake."_

_Yuki looked up despite the pain and blood flowing freely down her face," You weren't born a half breed. You were made, Inuyasha is more superior than you. HE was born not made by a wicked man's greed."_

_Naraku's red eyes burned like the pits of hell but was interuppted when a voice said in a dead way," When do you want me to capture the void?"_

_Naraku walked out of the room as he said," Soon."_

The mirror turned back to normal as Kanna walked off leaving Sesshomaru to handle what he just saw. He snarled in rage startling everyone around him as he went off into the woods to calm down. Kagome looked at the place he dissapeared to before Kanna said in her soft childish voice," Go to him. He needs comfort though he will never admit it."

Kagome got up and everyone stared as she followed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha thought to himself after realizing how nice Kagome was to him and how cold and heartless Kikyo was not even noticing she went after Sesshomaru,'_How could I have ever said I would rather Kagome be dead than Kikyo? Kikyo is already dead. Kagome is alive, This is hard for me to admit but Kikyo needs to give Kagome her soul back.'_

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

Kagome found Sesshomaru sitting on a log just like she had been when he comforted her. She smiled as she said," Do you mind if I sit by you?"

Sesshomaru just waved to the empty spot wich she took. She said as she looked at the night sky," Yuki is okay. We will get her back."

Sesshomaru hmped as he said," You and the half breed? I highly doubt it."

Kagome looked sad as she turned to Sesshomaru," Whats the matter with you? You were nice until Yuki was taken."

Sesshomaru got up and was going to walk away until Kagome put her hand on his arm and said," You may not care but we care about you and Yuki. We would hate it if something was to happen to either one of you two."

Sesshomaru was going to say something to insult her but didn't want to make her cry as he thought,'_If I insult the young miko I would be no better than the half breed. She is only trying to comfort me.'_

Kagome didn't know what came over her but she hugged him from behind as she said," Don't push us away Sesshomaru."

He looked at the stars never saying a word as he got out of the hug. After a minute he said," Its time for you to eat. This Sesshomaru will be back in an hour."

Kagome knew he listened and was taking her words into consideration as she nodded knowing he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. His words may have insulted others but she knew he didn't mean to insult since his words had no bite to them. She turned and left leaving him to his thoughts.

**WITH YUKI**

Yuki looked around her dim room in boredom as her wounds healed. Naraku decided to torture her but she didn't feel any of it. In her opinion he was pathetic.

Hakudoshi walked in the room and Yuki said," Hello."

He ignored her as he said in amusement," Naraku sure did a number on you."

Yuki smiled as she said unfazed," He is weak it didn't hurt at all."

Hakudoshi looked at her tear stained face and said," Then why were you crying?"

Yuki looked down at her feet and said," I miss Sesshomaru."

Hakudoshi looked suprised at that awnser as he said," Thats your father is it not?"

Yuki nodded as she looked into Hakudoshi's pinkish purple eyes and smiled she thought he was cute. She now looked like a seven year old since being with Naraku really takes a toll on ones age. He was stress city! at this rate she would have wrinkles before Sesshomaru found her. Her looks however had no difference. She looked a year younger than Hakudoshi. She thought as she watched him walk out,'_Too bad he is evil. If he wasn't I would love to spend forever with him. Daddy would kill me though... Wait he is Sesshomaru not dad OR daddy. I am going crazy spending my time with two wack jobs.'_

She still smiled as she realized Hakudoshi may be evil but he was nice to her now. He acted like he cared about her and that made her happy. She made a new friend wether the person knew it or not. She was excited because she knew she would be reunited with her friends.

**DID EVERYONE LIKE THIS CHAPTER? HOPE SO! REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. I WROTE A NEW STORY THOUGH IT'S A ONESHOT CALLED," ANOTHER KAGOME STORY." ALSO IF ANYONE LIKES CROSSOVERS I HAVE WROTE SOME OF THOSE TOO! I HAVE AN INUYASHA/FINAL FANTASY 7 ONE AND THREE FINAL FANTASY X2/FINAL FANTASY 7. IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. WELL BYE BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	15. Koga's tainted shards, Yuki's new friend

**DISCLAIMER**:**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT MY OC. the characters are meant to be a little OOC._  
>HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER^.^ ITS AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME TO MY LOYAL READERS^.^ MERRY CHRISTMAS! <em>**

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting on a rock next to a spring with her feet in the water looking at the clouds pass by,when she sensed two tainted sacred jewel shards. She got up putting her leggings and shoes on as she shouted," I sense two sacred jewel shards coming this way!"<p>

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the words sacred jewel shards. Kagome then continued shouting to them," They are Koga's jewel shards!"

Inuyasha glared over at her as he said in an irritated voice," What has that mangy wolf gotten himself into this time?

Touga had decided all the fuss wasn't worth the trouble and was trying to go to sleep before Shippo threw some fox fire on him waking the poor general in a very unpleasant mannner saying," Your the only one who can prevent Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from turning on each other."

Touga glared at his sons hating that they fought so much they needed constant supervision. He got up just as Koga appeared he didn't automatically run to Kagome wich alerted them to the fact that something was wrong.

Koga looked at Kanna who had her mirror clenched in her hands as she stared at the wolf with no fear or emotion. She was prepared for anything since this was Naraku's doing. Koga looked around as if he was confused before snarling at Inuyasha and saying," Give me the void and Kagome. Then I may just let you live."

Inuyasha got Tetsusuiga out laughing humorlessly as he said," You wish you could kill me."

Koga smiled with malice as he said," With my new sacred jewel shards I can kill anyone."

Kagome noticed Ginta and the other wolf demon wasn't there. She asked trying to distract them," where is Ginta and the other wolf demon that follows you?"

Koga clenched and unclenched his hands as he laughed," They were slowing me down. So I disposed of them. They won't be a problem anymore."

Kagome looked at him angry tears pouring down her face as she said," You monster! How could you? They were loyal to you and they would have rather died than betray you."

Koga looked at her emotionlessly as he said with sick sadistic humor," Thats what they done. They died before they could betray me."

Shippo looked at him angrily as he shouted," I thought they were your friends!"

Koga snorted kicking the dirt," They were a nuisance. One I am free of."

Sango and Miroku stayed silent as Touga glared at the wolf as he snarled,"So you kill your most loyal clan members? You didn't deserve their loyalty. You and Naraku make such a nice pair. You are both idiots and want either Kikyhoe or Kagome."

Everyone stared at him even Koga as he said that. Touga looked around not noticing what he said until he asked," What?"

Inuyasha glared at him as he shouted waving tetsusuiga at his father," How dare you call Kikyo , Kikyhoe!"

Touga looked confused until he realized the name for the dead pot he had given her slipped out. He said," Oops. well its true anyway."

Sesshomaru stepped in between them growling as Inuyasha was getting ready to strike Touga," we have better things to do, than make up names for a clay pot."

Inuyasha looked like he was going to argue with him next, but Touga said as he stretched, preparing for the battle," For once Sesshomaru is right. This wolf has tainted jewel shards wich makes him stronger."

Sesshomaru glared at Touga for a moment, before lunging at the wolf Tokijin ready to dig into the enemy. Kagome aimed her arrow at Koga who was trying to avoid the two dog demons and half breed. She wasn't that attached to Koga but he was being used and she couldn't kill him. He may have killed Ginta and the other wolf demon who was also nice to her, but he may not have been in control. Kind of like how Khohaku was, when he attacked Sango. She then summoned enough power to knock him unconcious. She let the arrow fly, watching as it embedded itself in Koga's back. Since it didn't have enough power to purify him, he was knocked unconcious as his jewel shards purified.

Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she rushed to Koga's side," Why didn't you kill the bastard?"

Kagome turned to him, she was still crying because Ginta and his friend, who she could never remember his name were her friends. They never fought over her, they saw her Kagome not a reincarnation of Kikyo," Inuyasha! Sit! He can lead us to Yuki, Also what happened to him was no different than what happened to Khohaku."

Kanna walked up to them her black eyes looking at Koga with hate as she said," Your wrong. He was willing."

Sango looked mad as she said," Why would anyone willingly be Naraku's slave!"

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder as him and Rin tried to calm her down. Sesshomaru just looked down at the wolf before saying," When we have all the information we need. He dies."

Kagome glared at him as she stood up, Miroku moved behind Sango who just as a precaution moved Hirakots in front of her butt. Kagome said with barely contained anger," So thats your solution to everything? Kill whatever is in your way and its okay? I am glad I am a human, That way I at least have a heart!"

Touga yelled at Kagome as she stormed off," Hey! I resent that remark!"

Inuyasha laughed at Sesshomaru's face. Wich had both the expressions of being hurt and pissed off. Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha," Why you laughing. That remark was meant for you too."

Inuyasha walked after Kagome after yelling to Sesshomaru," She said demons. I am a half demon. Their is a difference you know. My head isn't up my ass like yours!"

Sesshomaru glared at him, walking the other way. Touga sighed scratching the back of his head as he watched his two sons and said," Sesshomaru, She does have a point. You killing everyone that is in your way is not the solution."

Sesshomaru glanced at his father as he said," This Sesshomaru believes that you done the same, when you went to save the half breed."

Touga looked at Rin and Kanna who had walked off and were now playing with Shippo who had transformed into a horse. Rin was actually the only one playing. Kanna was treating him like some sort of science experiment as she wondered how he could do such a thing. Touga said," I killed who ever didn't back down. You were going to kill an unconcious wolf. Thier is believe it or not a difference. You should be talking to Kagome instead of Inuyasha. He don't know how to talk to a woman."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he said," You are implying that this Sesshomaru knows how to as you call it speak to a woman?"

Touga laughed walking away as he said," You do have a daughter don't you? Inuyasha couldn't even keep a stable girl friend without being strung up on a tree like an ornament."

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing as he took his father's advice and walked in the direction that he could smell Kagome's scent coming from.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Kagome had her face in her hands as she cried, She thought as she watched her tears silently fall on the forest floor,'<em>I cant take all of this drama anymore. First their was Kikyo, Then thier was Yuki and how Inuyasha mistreated her, Then how Yuki had to get her pendant fixed, then she turned out to be Sesshomaru's daughter, then Touga got resurrected, then on top of all of that Yuki was kidnapped, Koga came after Kanna, and now Ginta and his friend is dead and they were my friends. Killed by the person who they trusted the most. I know I should let Sesshomaru kill him, but then I feel as if i would be losing a dear friend. I may hate him, but I can never wish him dead.'<em>

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and said," We should just kill the mangy wolf."

Kagome's head shot up as she heard that. She said through her tears that were pouring down her face," Then why don't we kill you, Sango, Kanna, Touga, and Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru who had been on his way their stopped as he heard those words. He listened as Inuyasha yelled," Why the hell would you say a thing like that?"

Kagome stood up, putting her hands on her hips as she screamed in Inuyasha's face," Because all of you were used by Naraku or done his bidding willingly! Why should Koga have to die for doing the same thing you did! Touga couldn't help it, Sango was tricked. You are a half demon! How could you not tell that the Kikyo who shot you was really an imposter! Did they smell that much alike or was your nose broke? Kanna she is a part of Naraku why don't you hack her in two for being something she can help but be?"

Inuyasha glared at her masking the hurt as he said," What about Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sat down all the fury and hurt she had contained for so long unleashed," What about him? He done it because of greed. Demons say that only humans are greedy. If he wasn't greedy then why did he go after Tetsusuiga so many times! Demons are no different than humans. They are only stronger and live longer. He in a way couldn't help it. No one needs to die for working for Naraku in one way or another."

Inuyasha glared at her his hard headedness setting in as he said," Keh, I don't need you to harp at me wench. Its your fault all of this is happening."

Kagome still angry, was not going to put up with Inuyasha blaming her as she yelled," Its _Kikyo's_fault! She didn't kill Naraku when she had the chance! She knew he was thinking horrible things and as a miko she should have known, what he was capable of! No she had to ignore the obvious!"

Inuyasha glared at her as he said," Don't bring Kikyo into this. She done what she thought was right."

Kagome laughed humorlessly," Yeah, and Miroku, Sango,Touga,Yuki, Koga, and basically everyone else has to pay for it. She never cared, Keade had tried to warn her about Onigumo, but she ignored the warning. Kikyo is stupid."

Inuyasha was thinking about attacking her, but he sensed Sesshomaru and remembered what happened last time and said," You know nothing."

He walked off fuming as Sesshomaru arrived. Kagome looked up at him as she said," You heard."

It was more a statement than a question so Sesshomaru nothing as he looked at her. She hung her head and said," I am not sorry for what I was all true."

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing for a moment before he said," I will not kill the wolf as long as he follows my instructions, if he doesn't I will kill him."

Kagome smiled as she said," I understand, but at least you are willing to give him a chance and that is all that matters."

They walked back to camp in silence, both thinking Koga may have the awnsers they need to save Yuki.

Later that evening Koga woke to see a gang of very angry people. He groaned," Ow, My head is killing me. What happened?"

Kanna decided to be the spokes person since everyone else wanted to kill the wolf instead of talk," Kagome knocked you out with her miko power, and purified your jewel shards."

Koga scratched his head as he looked around trying to avoid the glares aimed at him, they were threatening to burn a hole straight through his body and soul. He didn't say anything as Kanna continued," You came here to kidnap me and Kagome. On Naraku's orders."

Koga's eyes went wide for a second as he said," I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

Kanna glared at him as she said," Even while working for him willingly he made sure you had no clue on what you were doing. You killed two of your comrades."

Koga paled at the news. He willingly went along with Naraku's plans but he didnt want to kill anyone. Besides Inuyasha. He said," Then why have you kept me alive?"

Sesshomaru growled as he said in anger," Naraku has my daughter and we need you to tell us were he is located. surely you saw the way before your shards became tainted."

Koga nodded, he glanced at Kagome and saw the disappointment in her eyes and knew that she would never look at him again as he said," I will tell you were Naraku is."  
><strong><br>NARAKU'S CASTLE**

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed as she put another notch in the floor to signal the days that have passed. She said out loud her bangs covering her eyes," I have been in Naraku's grasp for over a month now and the whole time, I have not heard any knews about Sesshomaru and my friends."<p>

Hakudoshi walked in as usual carrying two trays of food. Lately he had made it a habit to eat with her. She took her food and asked him," Why do you eat with me?"

Hakudoshi sat down, putting his hair behind his head so it wouldn't get in the way as he said," Naraku has a guest that I dont approve of. She has betrayed more people than I have."

Yuki lifted her chopsticks near her face as she said," So you hate people that are more devious and cunning than you?"

Hakudoshi glared at her while he said," Unlike her, I dont make a habit out of betraying people."

Yuki shrugged indifferently as she said pointing her chopsticks at him," You just love to kill people and get some sort of sick enjoyment out of it."

Hakudoshi looked into his bowl of rice. He said," People can change. It doesn't mean that since I am a part of Naraku that I am as heartless and cold blooded. I can care less about what happens to people I don't know. I have gotten to know you and your friends by the way you speak about them and I will not harm you or them."

Yuki reached over and ruffled his hair smiling ," Thats progress, At least their is some people you wont harm. If Naraku ever found out what you just said he would say I have corrupted you and then kill you."

Hakudoshi scoffed as he picked up their empty trays," He could try. I am able to take care of myself."

Yuki was still smiling as he walked out. She thought before she went to sleep,'_He has changed so much. Maybe the only person who is truly evil is Naraku and who is this guest that he has?'_

She didn't notice when Naraku walked into her room and put a tainted jewel shard in her pendant. He laughed evily as he thought,'_Why put the shard in her body when I can use her pendant. That way it will be more entertaining. Not as potent as a shard in the body, but much more fun.'_

He walked out of Yuki's room to come face to face with Hakudoshi who asked in a demanding voice," What are you doing?"

Naraku didn't even glance at the boy as he walked away to see his very special guest.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE^.^ MY WRITERS BLOCK IS NOW GONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I HOPE EVERYONE STAYS SAFE!<br>**


	16. The Battle With Naraku!

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S ONLY YUKI.  
>THANKS TO TARRAAH36( SORRY IF I GOT YOUR PEN NAME WRONG!) FOR REVIEWING.<strong>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO A-LYN19 WHO GAVE ME ENOUGH IDEAS TO CONTINUE THE STORY THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HER ^.^**

**I SUCK AT FIGHTING AND ROMANCE SCENES SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER^.^ OVER 7_000 _WORDS!**

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up to find Hakudoshi going through the room, muttering under his breath curse words directed at Naraku. She stared at him, waiting for him to notice that she is awake and is aware that he is in her room. Her gold eyes followed his every move. She wasn't scared but was shocked he didn't know she was awake, he was a demon and he didn't notice she was awake, she could've smacked him for not paying attention to his surroundings, if she was the enemy she could have killed him already. She decided to alert him to the fact she was up. She crept near him and yelled in his ear with a grin on her face," HAKUDOSHI! I am awake! You can stop digging through what little belongings I have!"<p>

She didn't expect the pink haired boy to fall on her as he stumbled and fell over in surprise. He glared at her, making her laugh a little at the expression as he tried to unsuccesfully look fierce or at least intimidating. She may have been a prisoner, but she liked having Hakudoshi around, he eased some of the tension and some of the lonesomeness she felt. Hakudoshi looked at her for a second longer and said,"I was not digging through your things, I saw Naraku come in here last night. I was making sure he didn't do anything."

Yuki smiled at him while ruffling his hair as she always does despite his half hearted attempts to knock her hand away from his now messed up hair, she got up still smiling and said," Thanks for the concern, but if he used one of his jewel shards or any of his other tricks on me I would know."

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes as he fixed his hair ignoring her when she frowned at him for using her brush that she had when she was kidnapped, he was going to say something before Naraku walked in the room and picked Yuki up by the back of her kimono and said," They are almost here. I underestimated the Miko's compassion and overestimated the wolf. He lead them to us and they let him live. I shall find him and dispose of him myself after I get rid of these annoying pests."

Hakudoshi glared at Naraku crossing his hands over his chest and said," Who is afraid of the big bad miko?"

Naraku didn't even look at Hakudoshi as he shook Yuki a little making her glare at him as her head hit the door frame," Say one more thing out of line and I will kill her now. Unlike you I have not grown soft."

Hakudoshi scoffed walking behind Naraku as he said while using the hand signal that Yuki showed him that she saw Kagome make at Inuyasha one time wich was the middle finger," I just don't kill unnessarily anymore."

Naraku didn't awnser as he walked through the castle with Yuki who was clutching her pendant, she had grabbed it on her way out of the room. She was still too weak to use it and that fact made her mad. She thought as they walked towards the front of the castle,'_Just wait Naraku, When I have my strength back, I am going to make sure you rue the day you ever met me or heard my name. You will cease to exist! I will chop your head off and feed it to the demons! I hack your arms and legs off while you are still alive and feed them to some man eating fish! I will make you watch as your limbs are consumed! I will slice your torso in two and make it into soup to feed the humans! I will dice the rest of you to burn and keep it in an urn to cuss at everyday! I will make sure you suffer!'_

Yuki knew if Sesshomaru could hear her thoughts he would be both disgusted and proud, Hakudoshi noticed her molten gold eyes were almost glowing with rage and amusement and was actuallu worried about what was going on in her head. He inched away from her a little. They reached the front of the castle after a few minutes of walking in the dreary hallways and Naraku threw her down on the rocky ground so he wouldn't have to hold her any longer, the sun was high in the sky and far off the birds were singing as if the world was not ridden with blood thirsty demons, as he waited for everyone to arrive. Yuki sat up wincing as she saw a huge rock jutting out of her knee and felt the dirt get in her kimono as her now filthy hair fell in front of her eyes, the dirt from her hair getting in her eyes . She hated Naraku more than she ever hated Koga at the moment as she tried to get the rock out of her knee, but being near so much miasma for so long left her terribly weak.

Hakudoshi seeing her plight leaned down ignoring the glare sent his way by Naraku and quickly pulled the rock out. Yuki winced but did not want to give Naraku the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain. She looked at the road, she was relieved when she saw some people coming their way and quickly. She knew it was her friends, she glanced over at Hakudoshi and saw that he had an over sized spear at his side and looked rather bored. She rolled her eyes at the way he was leaning on the spear as if he was about to fall asleep any second and looked back to the road to see how close her friends were, she smiled as she saw saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with Kagome on his back land in front of them. Naraku didn't look worried at all as the rest of the gang came. Touga seemed to be panting as he came to a stop nearly tripping as he leaned against Kirara for support as he panted out to them," I am not as young as I used to be you know."

Inuyasha glared at him, eyes narrowing dangerously as he growled out," Suck it up old man."

Sesshomaru ignored them as his eyes landed on Yuki who actually looked happy to see either him or Rin who was on Ah Un shooting Naraku a death glare that made everyone who saw it, glad that the glares she gave was the only thing about her that was deadly, They have never saw Rin glare at anyone or thing. He growled out to Naraku as he lifted his sword so that it was pointing at Naraku's chest," You stole someone that belongs to me."

Touga was eager to go and rip into the person that had resurrected and tortured him, he frowned as he realized he still did not have a sword and cursed his stupidity at not going to Totosai's for a new sword before they had arrived here. He could just imagine Totosai's and Myoga's faces at the thought of them finding out he is alive again, he unwillingly stepped away as he said," Well, Good luck Sesshomaru, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at him disbelieving as he snarled his glare landing on Naraku again," Where do you think you are going old man?"

Touga want to throttle him as he said in a strained voice, still backing up gold eyes glaring at Inuyasha ," I have no weapon and also I do not feel like dying again."

Sesshomaru did not say a thing as he lunged forward towards Naraku , who smirked before grabbing Yuki around the throat with a tentacle and raising her at the last minute in front of him causing Sesshomaru to stop before he hit her. Yuki glared at Naraku, who said," Whats the matter? Don't want to hurt the girl who caused your beloved to run off and die?"

Sesshomaru did not say anything as Naraku continued to choke Yuki while holding her in front of him. He continued talking," You can just take the human brat and leave with the dragon and imp. This young demon was the cause of your sorrow and suffering, I would be doing you a favor by killing her."

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back seeing that Yuki was choking and Sesshomaru was doing nothing to help her. She shot an arrow and hit the tentacle holding Yuki and yelled," Sesshomaru whats the matter with you? She is your daughter! Who cares about the past! She was an infant and had no hand in her death. Get your butt in gear and kill Naraku! Or I will purify both of you!"

Yuki fell to the ground gasping for air as Sesshomaru glared at Kagome for a second before striking at Naraku, Hakudoshi walked toward her and said so only she could hear," Go to your friends."

She nodded and ran towards them, but Naraku tried to use his tentacles to capture her again, but Hakudoshi stopped them without anyone knowing as he used his spear to cut through the tentacles while making sure Yuki's friends thought he was on Naraku's side so they wouldn't ask him in the middle of battle why he was on their side and be his luck they would get killed and Yuki would blame him and hate him.

Yuki made it to where Kagome was standing and Inuyasha said as he ran forward a little," Finally!"

Since she was out of the way he stopped a few feet from Naraku as he raised the Tetsusuiga and yelled," Backlash wave!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as he jumped out of the way just in time as the attack hit Naraku, Miroku stepped forward and was about to use his wind tunnel to suck the rest of Naraku up but saimyosho appeared. Sango was busy watching the ones who couldn't defend themselves as Naraku's demons started to attack. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both ran forward to finish him off, but Inuyasha decided he wanted to be the only one to kill Naraku and shoved Sesshomaru who ignored it at first before Inuyashs shoved him again growling," I will be the one to kill Naraku!"

Kagome shot a demon that tried to attack the still weak Yuki, glaring at Inuyasha she yelled," Inuyasha! Now is not the time to act childish!"

She was ignored as Sesshomaru blocked a strike from Inuyasha's sword, He growled as he shoved Inuyasha to the ground," I have no time for you."

Naraku had reformed and shot a tentacle at them. Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha away as the tentacle landed where they had been standing, Inuyasha glared at Naraku forgetting his fight with Sesshomaru.

Touga was watching all that from the sidelines and said to himself," Amazing how Inuyasha can forget that he was attacking his brother so quickly. Either he is really stupid or has some sort of mental condition."

He then heard an arrow coming his way and dodged it he was about to tell Kagome to watch were she was aiming her arrows, he saw that she was in front of him not behind him, where the arrow had been shot from He looked behind him and saw a woman in miko's clothes, she had her head down with her hair covering her face so he could not see who it was until she lifted her head, he saw the black dull eyes of Kikyo that were light up with amusement and sadistic glee.

She smirked at him as she notched another arrow ignoring Inuyasha and Kagome when he yelled her name. Kanna who had been standing beside Touga frowned as she saw the undead miko aiming another arrow at the man she considers her father. He managed to dodge another one of Kikyo's arrows, but she had a tainted jewel shard in her so she could shoot faster. Kikyo laughed stepping towards Touga while Inuyasha and his friends were fighting either Naraku or his demons and couldn't help the dog general.

She aimed her arrow ignoring the fact that Kanna was there and said," Told you I would kill you, Haven't been alive long and now you are going to die again."

When she released the arrow Kanna stepped in front of Touga and held her mirror up, It absorbed the arrow and Kanna said her voice angry," No one hurts the people I love and care about.. Not anymore."

Kanna pointed her mirror at Kikyo and sent her arrow back at her, she barely dodged it as Inuyasha left Sesshomaru to fight Naraku on his own and shouted," Kikyo! How could you?"

Kikyo said as she got an arrow out," I am here to collect my soul, and to kill this demon."

Inuyasha lifted Tetsusuiga his bangs covering his face as he said," I wanted nothing more than to be with you, but you don't seem to care about anything but your own wants. I am sorry Kikyo, but... But I can't stand by and watch you kill Kagome and my father!"

Kikyo didn't expect him to be against her, she had been relying on his love to get her out of trouble if things went wrong. She pretended to be sad as she pointed her bow and arrow at Touag," So you would willingly kill me again?"

Inuyasha wavered for a second as he said," Kikyo."

She turned to him as she continued to talk," You would kill me, just to save a father you never knew and my reincarnation? I thought you loved me!"

Kagome stopped shooting arrows for a second before yelling," Kikyo! If you really loved Inuyasha, you wouldn't try to kill his father!"

Kikyo glared at the young girl and spat," Stay out of this reincarnation!"

Kagome glared at the once pure and selfless miko, shaking her head she focused on Kikyo to make sure she didn't try any sneak attacks

**meanwhile**

Sesshomaru couldn't land a decent blow on Naraku since he hid behind his tentacles and attacked Sesshomaru that way. Naraku smirked as he watched what was happening between Kikyo and Inuyasha. He said," Such a hindrance, human emotions. If Inuyasha would forget his love for the dead priestess than he could have killed her already. Surely you would agree."

Sesshomaru cut another tentacle off and growled," Not everyone can be as heartless."

Naraku chuckled as he said," Only you and me. You abandoned your mate to be since she was pregnant, One of your servants that despised her, convinced her to leave saying that you would kill the child once it was born. The same servant had already told the priestess of the village she had went by that she would be a threat and to eliminate her. In hope that both her and the child would die."

Sesshomaru glared at him and said while attacking," How would you know filthy half breed!"

Naraku laughed as he usually does and said," I met up with the one who did it. You know him as a slimy little imp called Jaken. He thought that your mate was corrupting you and convinced her to leave. He then went to the nearest village and told them she would be a threat and to eliminate her. Planning to kill both your mate and the unborn child. Jaken is the cause of you being mateless and your own child hating you. Even though you did give Jaken the fuel he needed to make Mayonaka leave."

Sesshomaru looked around for Jaken as he continued his assualt and didn't see the imp anywhere. He growled," The traitor."

Naraku knocked Sesshonmaru away with a tentacle, knowing he was too distracted to dodge it. Naraku said as he attacked," The imp was devoured by one of my demons tryig to protect that worthless human brat. A fitting end for something so putrid."

Sesshomaru blocked his attack and raised Tokijin as he said calmly," Dragon Strike."

The attack hit Naraku full force causing him to be torn apart, He went to finish Naraku off but a horde of demons appeared in front of him as Naraku tried to escape but not before he was hit with Kagome's arrow, who stopped arguing with Kikyo long enough to notice Naraku was trying to escape and attacked. Kagome smiled forgetting Kikyo was beside her and said," Got him!"

Kikyo watched as Naraku was torn apart so bad that he could not heal immediantly and as Kagome aimed another arrow to finish him off, Kikyo hit her over the head with her bow causing her to fall to the ground and stood over the young miko with an arrow notched pointed at Kagome's heart as she said," This is where I get my soul back and then I will kill the dog general."

Touga was fighting off demons that were trying to harm Yuki as Shippo started casting fox fire to try and help he saw Kagome about to be killed and couldn't do a thing about it. He watched as Kikyo took aim to make Kagome's death quick so she could have her soul back. Kanna was beside him helping as she sucked the souls out of the demons. Sesshomaru was on the other side of the place trying to get to them, but was being bombarded with hordes of demons. Miroku was using his staff to kill the demons in front of him because their were too many Saimyosho to risk using the wind tunnel. Kirara was beside Sango fighting as they were protecting Rin, Ah Un was using his solar beam to kill as many demons as possible. He noticed their was a pinkish white haired boy fighting the demons also and he was injured, he recognized him as the boy who was beside Yuki and Naraku. He wondered for a second before going back to fighingt the demons why the boy wasn't with Naraku.

Kikyo was about to let the arrow go when a sword went through her, She gasped in shock and looked down to her stomach to see the Tetsusuiga jutting out, She felt a tear fall down her face as she asked," Inuyasha... Why? How could you chose her over me?"

Inuyasha was crying as he shoved the Tetsusuiga deeper into her back and it slid farther out of her stomach in the process as he said," At first I was going to chose you, but you are working for Naraku... I also can't let Kagome die or let you kill my father. You have grown heartless and uncaring, I really am sorry."

Kikyo looked at him with hatred as she said before she died," Thats rich coming from a demons."

She fell onto the ground as her soul collectors scattered knowing that their master is dead and they have no need to stay in the land of the living. When Kikyo hit the ground her body turned to dust and was blown away by the breeze. Yuki tried to stand up as the demons left and everything became calm, she fell and expected to hit the ground but was caught by Sesshomaru who looked her over for any lasting wounds and asked," Are you alright?"

Yuki looked up at him, tears gathering in her golden eyes as she hugged him while sobbing," Daddy, I was so scared! I thought he was going to kill you."

Sesshomaru was not expecting her to hug him and call him daddy of all things and looked over at his father for help as Yuki continued to cry as she hugged him. Touga mouthed to him,'_ Hug her back! you idiot and tell her everything will be okay!'  
><em>  
>Sesshomaru put his arm around her and gave her a little hug despite him feeling a bit uncomfortable hugging someone and said," Its okay, We are here and he will not hurt you again."<p>

Rin ran towards Yuki along with Shippo nearly knocking each other over in the process as Rin smiled as she said," You should have seen Lord Sesshomaru! He wanted to look for you night and day! Lady Kagome had to force him not to!"

Yuki let go of Sesshomaru wiping her tears away as she smiled. She was happy to be with her family again she looked around and asked," Where is Hakudoshi?"

Sesshomaru and everyone else except Rin and Touga looked confused. Sesshomaru asked," Who is that?"

Yuki was still looking around as she said," He is the boy who kept me company when I was imprisoned and he made sure I wasn't harmed when he was around."

Touga smiled deviously as he said," so this Hakudoshi is your boyfriend?"

Yuki's face turned red as she said while hiding her face in her hands as she said," NO! He is just a friend. He was kind to me and made sure I wasn't harmed much."

Kagome looked at Yuki and said," You look older? What happened?"

Yuki sighed as she climbed on Ah Un with Rin as they went to find a place to make camp at," I was under a lot of stress, My beast side knew that I was in danger and in order to properly defend myself if I had to, the beast forced me to grow and get stronger, but I was weakened by the miasma and the bodily stress of being forced to grow up as much as I did in a short amount of time."

Touga said patting Yuki on the head before they moved on," Its good to have you back, even if you are an old woman."

Yuki batted his hand away as she said after she stuck her tongue out at him," I am ten years old now. I am still younger than you old man!"

Touga walked away grumbling about being disrespected and how she somehow takes after Inuyasha even though they are barely even related. Shippo jumped down from Kirara and on Ah Un so he could talk to Yuki some more, Kanna was running beside Touga still clutching her mirror. They were wondering if it was glued to her. Sango made Miroku sit in front of her so he wouldn't grope her butt, Inuyasha was carrying Kagome but the two hasn't talked since he killed Kikyo and Kagome got the rest of her soul back. Kagome had to admit she felt stronger than she had in months, she knew that she would have died in a few days time if her soul had not been returned to her. She felt guilty that Kikyo was dead and she felt as if she forced Inuyasha to kill her in a way. She looked in the sky and saw Sesshomaru and Yuki above them. She smiled as she thought,'_ At least Sesshomaru has his daughter back. I never knew Sesshomaru could be so nice. It has been over six months since we met Yuki and we have been traveling with Sesshomaru for almost two. I don't want them to stop traveling with us. I love Yuki like a daughter, just as I love Shippo, and I think I may love Sesshomaru now. Inuyasha will always see Kikyo in me, so being with him is out of the question. I don't want to tell Sesshomaru how I feel,because I don't want to be rejected again. Maybe I am not destined for _love.'

Kagome shrugged those thoughts off as they found a small clearing surrounded by trees to make camp. Rin, Shippo, Kanna, and Sango followed by Kirara went to find food as Sesshomaru gently set Yuki on the ground as Inuyasha just dropped Kagome without caring where she landed.

Touga frowned at his youngest son as he jumped in a tree and said," Don't take this out on Kagome. She did nothing wrong."

Inuyasha growled glaring at him and Kagome as he said," She expects everyone to come to her rescue, She can't take care of herself!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and snarled," I believe the miko was the one who saved Yuki when I was to slow to do so, She shot Naraku while all you wanted to do was stare at that dead clay pot like a love sick puppy."

Touga put a hand over his face as he groaned," Bad pun Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha didn't say a thing for a minute, he said," She didn't want to get her hands dirty, so she made sure I was the one to kill Kikyo. Just so we wouldn't lose our shard detector."

Kagome's brown eyes were full of tears as she decided she had enough of his insults and yelled," Inuyasha! Sit! I did not expect you to kill Kikyo, I didn't want Kikyo to die. Sit! How can you be nice one minute and then say something so awful the next! Sit! I have had enough of you and your insults! I am going home. Heres a parting present for you. SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"

Everyone watched as Inuyasha fell out of the tree and with each sit smacked down into the ground hard and when the last sit was said, he was about ten feet in the dirt and was pissed. He got up and saw Kagome walking off into the woods with her back pack slung over her shoulder. He yelled," Kagome! where the hell do you think your going!"

Kagome turned and her black hair slightly messed up from Inuyasha carrying her, outfit wrinkled from the fighting and her eyes dark with anger as she yelled," SIT! I am going home! Weren't you listening? I am tired of your insults."

She walked out of sight as Touga went to the hole and hit Inuyasha over the head as he said," Your a fool. I have no clue where you get it from."

Inuyasha only glared and jumped back into the tree. Ignoring everyone and thing.

Yuki pulled on Sesshomaru's pant leg from her spot on the ground Sesshomaru looked down as Yuki yawned sleepily as she said," Go after her. She needs to be cheered up."

Miroku shook his head as he said," I agree, Lady Kagome was emotionally hurt and is not thinking straight. She could be attacked by demons."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he walked towards where he heard the miko crying and smelled her tears. He didn't expect to actually gain feelings for the miko on the journey. He remembered every night before she went to sleep she had always talked to him about her home and how everything worked in her time. He had always assumed she was just a stupid girl with a crush on a half breed, but whenever he talked to her, she always surprised him and over time his opinion about her changed. He saw her sitting on a log beside a river like the first time he had talked to her.

Kagome asked not looking at him," Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

He nearly smiled at the question, it was similar to the one she had asked originally and so he said," Many demons roam the river bed at night and would enjoy the oppertunity to kill and devour a miko like you."

Kagome laughed as she said her eyes never leaving the surface of the calm river," Thats almost the same awnser you gave me the first time I asked."

Sesshomaru sat beside her and she asked, while crying," Whats wrong with me? Why does he act so cruel towards me?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the familiar question before turning her to face him as he gave her an awnser," Their is nothing wrong with you Kagome. He does not know nor appreciate what he has. Whats his loss is my gain."

Kagome looked confused as she asked," What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru didn't awnser as he took her face in his hand and kissed her. Kagome looked shocked as she felt his lips wich were so soft and gentle moving against hers. After a moment she responded, She kissed him with as much passion as she could, Sesshomaru licked her lips, silently asking for entrance, Kagome closed her eyes opening her mouth, Sesshomaru moved his hand from Kagome's face to the back of her head as he tilted her head to give him better access to her mouth as he ran his tongue over hers, she moaned quietly into the kiss as she grabbed the front of his hoari with one hand and put her other one where his other arm used to be and brought him as close to her as she moved her tongue against his meekly, he growled softly happy that she was responding so eagerly to him. None of them noticed when the hand that was resting where Sesshomaru's arm used to be started to glow a dull pink. After a minute Sesshomaru noticed the glow and saw that his arm was reforming, Kagome looked down also not realizing that she had given back Sesshomaru's arm. She smiled as he looked at it in wonder, his hand had a new sword in it too, wich he stepped away from her and swung it a few times. Kagome looked happy for him as he put the sword in his obi with his other two swords. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand as she said happily," Lets go show the others your new arm and sword!"

When they got back to camp they saw Inuyasha arguing with a boy with pinkish white hair. While Yuki stood between them, she looked like she was protecting the boy. Sesshomaru than smelled Naraku and realized that the smell was coming from the boy. He took out his sword and growled," What buisness do you have here?"

Yuki then turned to Sesshomaru and said her voice pleading as her golden eyes filled with tears," Please don't try to harm Hakudoshi! He is really nice and he is not on Naraku's side anymore. "

Hakudoshi looked calm as he held his spear in one hand and studied everyone since the people who went to hunt for food returned. Sesshomaru studied him for a moment and said," I will hear him out and if his awnser doesn't satisfy me, he will die."

Yuki glared at him as she said getting in front of Hakudoshi," No he will not. I will not let you kill one of my friends."

Sesshomaru sighed realizing he had grown soft and said," Explain yourself."

At the same time Miroku asked," Why arent you with Naraku? You are one of his incarnations."

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes as he said while putting his spear in the ground," I have became friends with your daughter and because I do not wish to see her hurt I have betrayed Naraku. I also know were he has run off to this time."

Kagome walked up to him, she smiled and asked ignoring the looks she was getting from Inuyasha," Where has he gone."

Hakudoshi wondered why she was acting nice to him but he said," He has went back to the place were it all began. Were he was stranded and reborn."

Sango looked up as everyone looked worried and asked," Do you know what happened to my brother Khohaku?"

Hakudoshi looked at her, his usually cold and emotionless eyes seemed a little sympathetic as he said," Naraku killed him for his jewel shard."

Sango's eyes filled with tears as she buried her head in Miroku's shoulder as she cried. Inuyasha snorted as he said," The little runt most likely killed your brother himself."

Yuki's glared at him as she hit Inuyasha in the gut as she said," No, he didn't he was with me the whole time!"

Touga said as he poked Yuki in the side," Oh, really."

Yuki gave him a disgusted look as she batted his hand away mumbling," Perverted old man."

Touga laughed as he said, walking towards Kirara who was in her big cat form," I didn't say anything . If anyone was thinking anything perverted it was you."

Yuki's face went red as everyone stared at her she said," No! I wasn't!"

Shippo and Rin were asleep on Ah Un since they were too tired to eat and Kanna walked up to Hakudoshi who said," Your Kanna aren't you?"

Kanna nodded as she said," So you escaped Naraku's grasp? How did you escape so easily?"

Hakudoshi said looking at the moon in the black star filled sky," He is too torn apart to do anything about me escaping. That arrow tore him up pretty bad. It will take him a long time to heal."

Kanna nodded as she said walking away to sit beside Touga who was using Kirara as a pillow," You waited until he was incapacitated to make your move. Why not finish him off yourself?"

Hakudoshi sat down beside Yuki and said," He is surrounded by a barriar and I can not break it."

Yuki looked at Sesshomaru doing her puppy dog eyes as she said," Please daddy, can Hakudoshi stay?"

Kagome snickered at the look of helplessness on Sesshomaru's face as he said a bit unwillingly," He may stay, but if he does one thing to hurt you or anyone else he will die."

Yuki rolled her eyes getting up and standing in front of Sesshomaru as she said," You are murder happy. You know that? You want to kill whoever does you wrong. So can he hurt Inuyasha for hurting Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked over at said half breed who looked pissed at the suggestion and said," Yes, he is the only exception though."

Yuki hugged Sesshomaru as she said happily," Thank you! Now I can be with all of my friends!"

Touga had gotten up and grabbed Hakudoshi and said," I called him! He is mine now!"

Hakudoshi struggled against the older partially crazy Inu demons strong grip as he asked a bit frantically," What do you mean by that? Let me go! Put me down this instant!"

Kagome and everyone but Sesshomaru laughed at the young demon's discomfort as Kagome said," He means he claims you as his child. He loves children and he adopted Kanna, and I think he is trying to steal Rin, Shippo, and Yuki too. Its just how he is, say you will be his son and he might just leave you alone."

Hakudoshi was still struggling as he said," No one will call me his or her son! Im my own person and will not be weighed down by a parent of any sort! Put me down senile demon!"

Miroku muttered as his hand inched towards Sango's butt," Doesn't care about other people's feelings much."

Sango felt him groping her and slapped him saying," Nor do you, you leacherous monk!"

Kirara went into her tiny form and jumped on Touga's shoulder so she could sleep on the momoko. Inuyasha was asleep or at least pretending to be asleep in a tree, Sesshomaru sat by Kagome who had her head against his shoulder, Yuki smiled as she saw that knowing that they were togethor and said," Well, Its time to go to sleep."

Sesshomaru looked over at her and said," Tomorrow I will teach you to transform into your true form, since evidently the first time was pure luck."

Yuki rolled her eyes as she walked by Hakudoshi who managed to get out of Touga's grip and said," Yeah yeah, At least I transformed Good night."

Kagome said looking at Yuki who had went to sleep suprisingly quick," I would love to see how you handle her, when she goes through her teenage years."

Hakudoshi only nodded as he walked to the far end of the clearing away from Touga who looked grumpy as he poked the fire with a stick he found and asked," How did you get the new arm?"

Kagome said as she decided to sleep unraveling her sleeping bag," I gave him his arm back and I have also decided to stay."

Touga nodded still poking the fire as he said," Thats good to hear and I assume you and Sesshomaru are courting?"

Kagome blushed as she mumbled," I don't know what you are talking about."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he said," Yes, We are. Even though that is none of your concern."

Kanna smiled at them and said," You two are a good pair."

They were about to say something to her when Kagome noticed Touga trying to hide his laughter. She asked," Whats so funny?"

Touga smiled showing his fangs as he said," I find it funny, Sesshomaru used to hate humans and now he is courting one!"

Sesshomaru took Tokijin out of his obi and at first Touga thought he was going to kill him,but he threw it at his feet and said," I have Baksuiga and have no need for such a weak sword."

Touga smiled swinging Tokijin a few times before putting it in his obi and said," Gee thanks I get your hand me downs. I feel so loved."

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing as Kanna said," At least you have a weapon."

Touga smirked as he mentally pictured impaling Naraku with the sword and said," At least I can now fight with a sword instead of my claws and dog form."

Kagome said sleepily as she put her backpack under her head," Aww, I will miss you in your doggy form. Exspecially that one time when Sesshomaru wasn't looking and you chased your tail out of boredom."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Touga glared at Kagome who smiled innocently at him and said," I told you to never mention that again!"

Kanna curled up beside Touga and was soon asleep as Kagome also drifted off, for the first time in a long time happy.

Touga looked at her and then at Sesshomaru as he asked," You will treat her with the respect she deserves right? She has suffered enough mentally."

Inuyasha who was still awake growled at Sesshomaru," Kagome is mine! You are not going to take her from me!"

Sesshomaru snarled at Inuyasha as he said," You lost all rights to her, when you were prepared to kill her to keep a worthless clay pot."

Inuyasha didn't say a thing for a second, before he said," I bet you are just using her for some unknown purpose and when you don't need her anymore you will kill her."

Touga said before throwing a rock and knocking Inuyasha unconcious," Time for the cranky Inuyasha to go to bed!"

Inuyasha fell out of the tree as the rock connected with his head. Touga sighed as he leaned against a tree," Peace and quiet at last."

Hakudoshi yelled from across the clearing," Thats how you treat your children!"

Touga yelled back loudly making Sesshomaru wince as his sensitive ears rang in protest," Only when they are too loud or they annoy me!"

they heard him grumbling but could not make out what he was saying as Touga said," Sesshomaru get some sleep. I will take first watch."

Sesshomaru didn't awnser as he moved beside Kagome's sleeping bag.

* * *

><p><strong>YUKI IS FINALLY BACK WITH HER FRIENDS, SESSHOMARU IS WITH KAGOME, KIKYO IS DEAD, HAKUDOSHI HAS JOINED THE GANG, WHAT CAN GO WRONG^.^ REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS. WOW. HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT AND IF NOT THAN YOU SUCK! I SPENT THREE HOURS WRITING THIS!<strong>


	17. Naraku's second defeat and a fresh start

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I DO OWN YUKI. ^.^ CHAPTER MAY SUCK AND IF SO I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE FORGOTTEN SNOW AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO STUCK WITH ME. EVEN THOUGH ITS FINISHED I WOULD STILL LOVE SOME FEED BACK ON HOW MUCH YOU LIKED THIS STORY OR WHAT YOU FELT LIKE WAS LACKING( BESIDES THE AMOUNT OF ROMANCE!) HERE IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR THE ENDING^.^ **

* * *

><p>Yuki glared at Sesshomaru, he had kicked her to wake her up and she was not happy about that as she growled rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she shook the dew out of her hair since she slept on the ground, her white kimono with the red sakura blossoms was soaked. She went behind a tree to change into her black one as she asked," What do you want old man?"<p>

Sesshomaru ignored the insult as he said in a voice quieter than the one he normally used trying to not wake Rin up, since he knew that she would insist on following them," Its time for you to learn how to transform."

Yuki knew why he was trying to be even quieter than he already was, Rin seemed to have good hearing for a human and he didn't want her to wake up and tag along, Yuki smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru he narrowed his eyes not trusting her when she smiled at him like that, he knew she was going to cause some trouble, she was determined to get her payback for being woke up so ," Hey, Rin! Want to watch me learn how to transform!"

Rin was awake immediantly. Her usual smile was on her face, her hair was a little messed up but not to bad, she jumped up nearly falling back over. It would have looked like to other people that they had rehearsed that as Rin said," Yes! Lets go!"

Yuki still smiling looked up at her father who was giving her a glare that said,'_ I am going to give you hell for that.'_While Sesshomaru said out loud turning away from her, so she wouldn't see the small smile that he had on his face ," Follow me."

Yuki walked behind him,and muttered to herself as Rin started skipping," How can any man or demon have a different glare for wichever mood they are in?It seems impossible but Sesshomaru pulls it off."

Sesshomaru didn't look back at her as he led them to a clearing. He stood on the edge of the clearing where their were pine trees so in case a demon came the pine could possibly cover her scent," Rin, stay over here."

Rin smiled as she sat on the ground ignoring the uncomfortable pine needles poking her backside as she said," Yes, My Lord."

Yuki rolled her eyes at the way Rin was so obeidiant she thought as she walked with Sesshomaru to the middle of the clearing,'_Humans call us the dogs at least we don't sit when told too. We have a mind of our own even though we are dog_demons.'

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the clearing and said to Yuki the breeze making it to where he had to put his hair up so he could see properly," Have you ever when angry feel something pounding in your head?"

Yuki gave him a confused look wondering where he was going with this, she looked thoughtful for a moment and then said," Yes. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru sighed shaking his head. The ponytail almost hitting Yuki who decided to stay a safe distance as he explained," That's your demon. Unlike humans we demons are like two people. We have the side which is capable of acting civilized. The other side is nothing more than a savage beast that just wants to kill humans."

Yuki made her claws glow pink and then orange out of boredom as she said," Okay, I get it. We have a multiple personality disorder."

Sesshomaru glared at her as he continued explaining," You need the beasts help to transform. It may want nothing more than to kill humans but since it only kills, it cannot take control over the demons mind. It doesn't have enough strength too. Only if the demon gets angry enough or has weak blood than the beast will take over."

Yuki nodded understanding that part of the explaination but she then asked still switching between her poison whip and miko powers," So how do I transform?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her as he said," you focus on changing, It may take awhile. Then when you change you must ignore the beast inside when it wants to kill. If you give into it once, you will kill again and again, Until you are nothing more than an animal."

Yuki actually understood that time, she smiled as she said," Okay, but I will need an example."

Sesshomaru actually rolled his eyes as he transformed into a big white dog. Rin smiled from where she was sitting and yelled," Lord Sesshomaru is adorable as a doggy!"

Yuki giggled at the indignant look on Sesshomaru's face as Sesshomaru sat down and waited for her to transform. Yuki mumbled as she focused on her beast side," Bossy old fart."

Sesshomaru glared at her at the same time he thought,'_I have to tell Kagome not to teach Yuki anymore words from her time.'_

Yuki focused until she heard something in her head with her. It was saying must kill over and over. Yuki wondered why she had never heard the voice before and as she started to shift into her dog form as her white hair turned golden the Cerberus pendant around her neck started to pulse as the leather cord tightened around her neck. She felt the pendant going inside her throat and it forced her to complete her change, even as she tried to stop and go back to her human form again. She howled in pain and terror as she felt the beast inside taking over. She then sensed a jewel shard inside her pendant. Since it was inside her, she could easily sense it. She realized she couldn't before because the pendant masked things like that. Her golden fur dulled to an ash color as her body became tainted from the jewel. She Could see and hear everything that was going on, but she could not control her body. Sesshomaru knew something was wrong as he jumped in front of Rin, growling lowly at Yuki. Who's body was walking towards them, she heard herself growling at them, she felt herself bare her fangs at them. She started shouting but no words escaped her mouth not even a snarl,'_ Run! I am not in control!'  
><em>

Sesshomaru did not know what to do. If he attacked her, he risked hurting her and if he just stood by then she would kill and devour everyone he pondered on what to do Yuki walked towards Rin, Rin knew something was wrong and hid behind Sesshomaru's massive paw, she looked over to Yuki who had an angry look on her dog face. Rin didn't even know dogs could have such looks. Rin whimpered gripping the white soft as silk fur in her tiny fists," What's wrong with Yuki?"

Sesshomaru growled warning Yuki to back off or he would be forced to hurt her. Hakudoshi hearing growling and snarling ran up to them and when he saw Yuki he knew what Naraku had done. He thought as he looked at Yuki whose fur was not golden, her golden eyes were black,'_The Cerberus pendant had hidden the jewel from everyone, As it hides Yuki's scent and demonic aura. The pendant couldn't fight off the tainted jewel shard because one portion of Cerberus is tainted and another is wieghed down by human emotions. Those two cancel out the pure side. Leaving it powerless to purify the jewel. If that portion could convince the other two to work with it, then the jewel could be purified. If not then in order to save everyone else. Yuki would have to die.'_

Hakudoshi said as he got his spear out," Sesshomaru, Naraku had put a tainted jewel shard in her pendant. So that the her pendants tainted and human sides with make the jewel even blacker, so that Yuki would be powerless to purify it and the pure Cerberus half will not be able to without the others cooperation. I only just figured that out in case you had doubts about me."

Sesshomaru growled when he heard that Naraku was a part of it, but he was not surprised as he pinned Yuki to the ground shocked that she did not put up much of a fight. Yuki's beast growled as it realized it had been pinned. it knew it should submit to the older demon before it, but something told it, that it could not be defeated and it should fight to the death. It wanted to disobey, but the power coursing through it, seemed to confirm the fact that it was invincible. It turned away from the demons and humans behind it and ran off to wreak havoc on the surrounding villages. Its blood lust taking control. The beast could smell a village full of people. Thier blood called to the beast, the scent was overwhelming. She looked down at the village. The people were unaware of the danger that loomed over head. Sesshomaru still in his dog form got there right before she attacked, he tackled her just before Inuyasha arrived everyone else wasn't very far behind.

Touga sighed leaning against a tree, he looked over to Yuki and Sesshomaru worried that Sesshomaru may have to go through the grief of losing a child," So how are we going to get the jewel out of her? and purify it?"

Kagome said thoughtfully looking at Yuki who was trying to restrain Yuki," Since she has miko powers, If I shoot her with an arrow then it shouldn't kill her."

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi looked over to Sesshomaru to see how he was going to react to that. To Inuyasha's surprise Sesshomaru jumped back to them and seemed to give Kagome permission too. Kagome said getting her arrow ready as her power surrounded the arrow," Forgive me Yuki."

Yuki was scared that she was going to kill the village and was relieved when her dad tackled her to prevent her from doing something she would regret later. Then he was beside Kagome. She had an arrow pointing at her and Yuki was scared. What if the arrow destroyed her? after a moment of thinking she realized she didn't really care. If she continued on like this then the beast will kill everyone and she would die either way. She prepared herself for the arrow to pierce her fur and skin.

Kagome let the arrow go, she had aimed for Yuki's shoulder and Hakudoshi was hoping that Yuki would survive. Kanna and Shippo had worried expressions on their faces. Rin was left at camp with Ah Un, while Sango, Miroku, and Kilala followed. They were all worried as they saw the arrow hit Yuki.

Yuki felt the arrow pierce her shoulder and she cried out, the beast cried out also. So she couldn't tell whether it was her or the beast that had made the sound. All she knew was the arrow purified the jewel enough so Cerberus could purify it the rest of the way to her relief. Her ash colored fur slowly went back to gold as the beast unwillingly went back to her subconcious. Yuki smiled or tried to in her dog form and ran up to Sesshomaru to show that she was her again. Sesshomaru seeing that she was normal changed back into his humanoid form and she done the same.

Yuki said refusing to look at everyone, her hair covered her eyes and face," I am sorry. I should have listened to Hakudoshi when he tried to warn me about Naraku doing something."

Sesshomaru put a hand on Yuki's head gently lifting it so he could look at her face saying in a soft voice," The boy should have warned us before any of this happened."

Yuki looked at him and said pulling away from his grasp," Please don't blame Hakudoshi! He was trying to find out what happened, but I wouldn't let him."

Touga threw a rock and hit Sesshomaru in the head to get his attention," We should be more focused on going to where Naraku is and killing him."

Sesshomaru glared at his dad, rubbing the place where the rock had hit as he growled,"Don't ever do that again."

Kagome said going to Yuki, she hugged the child to try and make her feel a little better and not look so guilty," You need to loosen up a bit Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru only hmphed and walked away saying," We leave for that little village that you often visit in an hour."

Yuki ran back to camp happy to know how to transform. Rin, Shippo, Kanna, Hakudoshi and her decided to walk around the woods for awhile and found a stream. It was a hot day and Yuki had been stuck wearing her black kimono since her white ones were filthy. Rin said running to the river," Lets swim!"

Kanna shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bank after she took her sandals off putting her feet in the cool water," This is the only Kimono I have."

Yuki pushed Hakudoshi in while he was thinking to himself and said," Your going to miss out on a lot of fun!"

Shippo jumped in laughing. They had no idea that the gang was watching them. Kagome smiled seeing how happy the children were. Shippo was splashing Rin who was giggling while trying to avoid him. Hakudoshi had finally came up from under the water. His hair was in his face and he ooked like a drowned rat as he glared over at Yuki who was smiling innocently at him. She then splashed him some more and he shouted," Stop it!"

Yuki laughed at him pulling her wet hair out from in front of her eyes," You need to loosen up some also. You are always serious and you never play."

Hakudoshi didn't look at her as he said," Playing is for kids."

Yuki looked irritated before she went over to him and said," Look in the water."

Hakudoshi gave her a confused look and asked," Why?"

Yuki rolled her eyes as Shippo and Rin continued to play," Just do it."

Hakudoshi looked into the water and saw only himself and said," I don't see anything but me."

Yuki said to him," Are you as big as Sesshomaru?"

Hakudoshi shook his head wondering where she was going with this. Yuki said to him," Then you are a child. So start acting like one."

She then turned back to Hakudoshi since she had turned away and started splashing him. He smiled a little and started splashing her back. They didn't know how much time passed. Kanna even got in on the act. She didn't go in the water. She crouched down near the river bank and splashed Yuki in the face. She spluttered laughing as she shoved Rin down playfully. Rin surfaced shaking her head causing water to fly on Hakudoshi, shippo, Yuki, and Kanna. Shippo used some sort of Fox magic and became a water animal.

Yuki asked when he turned back to normal," When did you learn how to do that?"

Shippo shrugged as he said," I have been practicing."

Yuki smiled saying as she ruffled Shippo's," Well you sure are getting good at Fox Magic. If we ever pass by my village again then I can ask my fox friend to teach you some more Fox magic."

Shippo's eyes got huge from excitement as he said while he fized his hair," Really? You would do that?"

Yuki nodded laughing at his behavior, swimming in a circle around Hakudoshi," My friend wouldn't mind at all. she hasn't had another fox for company in decades."

Shippo hugged Yuki after he managed to catch her. She said trying to push him away," No hugging!"

Kagome said to them,getting out from her hiding spot," It's time to go."

Yuki pouted crossing her arms over her chest," We don't want to. We wanna play a little longer."

Shippo nodded along with Rin in agreement as Hakudoshi said since he didn't want to travel at the moment either," Naraku is in pieces he wont be moving for awhile."

Kagome sighed not knowing what to do until Sesshomaru came up beside and said," You have thirty minutes."

Yuki smiled at Sesshomaru and splashed him in the face when he got to close to the water. The rest of the gang had showed up at the exact same moment to see Sesshomaru get splashed in the face.

The look on Sesshomaru's face made them laugh. His hair was sticking to his face, his eyes were wide. He was in to much shock to be mad. No one had ever splashed him before.

Inuyasha laughed pointing at Sesshomaru," Look at his face! His eyes are the size of boulders! His hair looks like someone glued it to him!"

Inuyasha was at the edge of the stream and Sesshomaru glared at him and pushed him so he landed face first in the water. Inuyasha came up spitting out water since he was laughing when pushed in. The stream was not too shallow, so they could swim. Inuyasha glared trying to get his clingy hair from in front of his eyes," Now who is acting childish!"

Sesshomaru continued to glare at Inuyasha who smirked before splashing Sesshomaru who was now drenched and very mad. Inuyasha smirked," What does the puppy hate to get wet?"

Touga said to Inuyasha," Umm, Inuyasha I don't think you should make him any madder."

Inuyasha laughed still in the water," What's he going to do draw Baksuiga and attack me? He would hurt Rin and Yuki."

Sesshomaru was trying to calm down, but when Inuyasha splashed him in the face once more. Sesshomaru walked towards a tree away from the river.

Inuyasha laughed splashing everyone near the bank," What you giving up?"

Sesshomaru took his armor off. He then used his speed and was trying to drown Inuyasha before everyone knew it.

Kagome had saw Sesshomaru take his armor on, then he was gone and in the stream pushing Inuyasha's head under the water. Miroku said a safe distance away from all the splashing but with Kagome's umbrella just in case someone managed to splash water his way from that far away," That's why you don't make demons mad. If they can't use their swords to kill you they find another way."

Sango said cleaning her weapon," Ain't that the truth."

Yuki laughed seeing Sesshomaru trying to drown Inuyasha who kept escaping Sesshomaru's grasp and everytime he did he would splash the demon lord in the face. She didn't know whether they were playing around or actually trying to kill each other.

Sesshomaru tackled Inuyasha putting his head under the water as he shouted," Why wont you die!"

Touga looked over to see Sesshomaru trying to kill Inuyasha who pulled Sesshomaru's hair so he would let go of his head and said," Leave it to them to turn everything into a brawl."

Sesshomaru glared at Touga before punching Inuyasha and putting his head back under the water. Kagome yelled from the bank," Sesshomaru! Let go of Inuyasha this instant!"

Sesshomaru looked unhappy as he let Inuyasha come up for some air. Inuyasha smirked which almost made Sesshomaru try and drown him again. Yuki swam up to Sesshomaru and splashed him playfully. He looked at Yuki who smiled and splashed him again. Soon Sesshomaru and Yuki where splashing each other until Sesshomaru got out and sat down on the bank watching as Yuki played around with Rin and Shippo. Hakudoshi was beside Miroku wringing the water out of his hair.

Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree and Yuki asked," Daddy. Why are you wearing only hakamas?"

Sesshomaru answered not opening his eyes," I forgot to pack an extra haori."

Inuyasha laughed at his older half brothers stupidity and said," You say I forget things."

Sesshomaru opened one eye so he could glare at Inuyasha saying," This is the first and last time anything like this is going to happen."

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru and blushed when she saw he had no haori on and looked away towards Shippo who was still playing around with Rin. Sango noticed what made Kagome blush. She smiled at her friends childishness and whispered so no one else could hear. They didn't know if any of the demons heard and if they did they didn't show it," What? Its not like he is naked. You should enjoy the show while it lasts."

Kagome's face went even redder as she pushed the demon slayer in the water and said," You have been hanging around with Miroku too long!"

Sango glared at Kagome who regretted the decision to push her in the water as Sango splashed her. Touga was staying far away from the river and had confiscated Miroku's umbrella. He really did not want to get splashed.

Kagome said to them after they had gotten out of the stream and dried off," Unfortuantly it's time to go."

Yuki pouted and managed to look like Touga when she did that," I was having fun."

Sesshomaru said as he tried to dry his hair the rest of the way , he had to take it out of the ponytail, before putting on his now dry haori," We have to kill Naraku."

Yuki sighed walking behind them," What's with you and killing?"

Kirara who had been off wandering around for the past two hours came back just in time, since they were already heading out. Hakudoshi walked beside Yuki talking about random things as Rin and Shippo decided to play tag with Kanna. Kanna had started leaving her mirror in Kagome's back pack after Rin had nearly broke it. Yuki when no one was looking took her small dagger and cut her hair so that it was the same length as Kanna's. She skipped up to Rin who asked," Yuki why did you cut your hair?"

Everyone turned to look at Yuki who now had the same hair style as Kanna except the middle of her forehead was bare, revealing her crescent moon birthmark. She said," My hair was dragging the ground so I had to cut it."

Sesshomaru said nothing about her new hair style. He just walked off. Touga rolled his eyes and explained to everyone else," He doesn't like the fact she looks more like Kanna than him."

Kagome laughed walking up to Sesshomaru and taking his hand. He didn't say anything or even look at her, he just glared at the ground. Kagome said," Sesshomaru her hair will grow back. You don't have to get mad."

Sango and Miroku said having Kirara transform in her big cat form when they neared the village," We will go on ahead and get the villagers to safety."

Touga said nodding," Good idea. We don't know what Naraku has planned. But take some of the crazy people with you."

Sango nodded as she said," Good idea. Come on Touga."

Touga glared at her, she smirked at him, he could tell she was playing around, but was a little serious when she said that also. He snorted," I am the sanest person around here."

Inuyasha looked over at him," Yeah sure. Then why is your oldest son a psycho?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before saying," Actually I am not the one who fell in love with a miko and got strung up a tree."

Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru," But you did fall in love with a miko and the reincarnation of the one who like you said strung me up a tree."

Sesshomaru said walking towards Kagome," Shut up."

Inuyasha goaded with a smile on his face as he made fun of Sesshomaru," Did you just say something immature? And your telling me all the time to grow up!"

Yuki said as she, Shippo, Hakudoshi, Rin, and Kanna sat on a rock watching the " Adults" argue," I think that Daddy Sesshomaru has started to like Uncle Inuyasha. He doesn't seem to try to kill him as often."

Kanna said looking at Touga who was trying to get some sleep while his children bickered and argued," He did try to drown Inuyasha at the stream earlier."

Hakudoshi set his spear in the ground putting his feet against it as he said his opinion," I would try to kill the person who splashed me in the face also."

Rin asked she had managed to keep her innocence when it came to fighting somehow," Why would anyone want to kill someone? Its mean."

Shippo got some candy out of Kagome's bag while Kagome decided to just sit by Touga and wait for it all to blow over. He said," You have hung around Sesshomaru long enough you should know all of the reasons."

Rin shrugged taking some candy as she said," I never paid attention. I either went to sleep or as Kagome calls it spaced out."

Kanna shook her head smiling as she also took a piece of candy," Kagome sure knows a lot of strange words."

Hakudoshi hadn't been around her for very long but he could tell she was strange. He nodded," I agree with you on that one."

Kagome clapped her hands together getting Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's attention," That's enough boys. What kind of example are you setting for you daughter Sesshomaru? Also Inuyasha what kind of example are you setting for the rest of the children?"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but Inuyasha yelled," Sesshomaru started it!"

Kagome glared at him, her eyes looked like they were going to catch fire if she glared at him longer," Don't you start playing the he started it crap. Your a big boy Inuyasha, so start acting like one!"

Inuyasha started grumbling as he walked away. Sesshomaru looked a little smug until Kagome said," And you Sesshomaru stop picking on Inuyasha! He is younger and bound to be dumber!"

Inuyasha glared at her for that while Sesshomaru didn't really pay attention to her. Yuki saw how mad it made Kagome, she giggled when Kagome hit Sesshomaru with the palm of her hand on his shoulder. If she would have done that about almost a year ago he would have killed her, instead he grabbed her hand, he raised an eyebrow at the mad look on her face. She huffed and said," I want to go back home before we fight Naraku for the final time."

Inuyasha didn't put up a fuss, he just shrugged saying," Whatever."

Yuki laughed her golden eyes shinning with amusement," Inuyasha you should stop stealing Kagome's words."

Inuyasha jumped in a tree turning his back to them," Keh, Whatever. I will be here until you get back."

Kagome smiled, she was happy that Inuyasha was willing to let her go back to her time without a fuss, she suspected that Sesshomaru probably would use his attitude as an excuse to hurt him. She grabbed one of Sesshomaru's hands and said," You and Yuki are coming with me!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome that time, asking her," What makes you think they would be able to get through the well?"

Kagome smiled at the glaring hanyou. Since Sesshomaru and her had started courting Inuyasha had really cleaned up his act, she suspected it was because he realized it was his attitude that drove everyone either away or crazy. No one was complaining about the change he made with his attitude though. She said," Well if the grouchy Hanyou can get through then the homicidal demon can."

Yuki covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hold in her laughter. When Kagome just called Sesshomaru homicidal. Inuyasha looked amused as well, only Sesshomaru didn't as he said walking away with a frown on his face ," I will meet you at the well."

Yuki ran after him saying while she smiled," I am coming too!"

Kagome said to Inuyasha walking towards the well," I promise we wont be long."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest growling," Why do you want to take Lord Fluffy and Princess brat with you anyway?"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha despite the way he was treating her as she answered," I want him to meet my parents. After we defeat Naraku the well may close up and I want them to at least know I am in good hands."

Inuyasha mumbled not looking at Kagome as she walked away. Touga smirked shouting to her," Now you don't do anything that I wouldn't do. Exspecially since you have little Yuki with you."

Kagome's face went red as she ran towards the well leaving the grouchy hanyou and his laughing father behind.

Kagome arrived at the well to see Yuki had convinced Sesshomaru to play rock paper scissors with her. Ever since Kagome had shown Yuki how to play that game she had became addicted to it. Sesshomaru was winning every time she could hear Yuki shout to him, her golden eyes narrowed in agitation," One more round. You will not win this time!"

She saw Sesshomaru smile at her, usually people were scared when he smiled, but Kagome thought he looked adorable when he smiled. He said," If you think you can beat this Sesshomaru."

Yuki smirked at him, putting her tiny hand into a fist as she said her voice sickly sweet," This Yuki is confident she can beat you Sesshomaru."

Kagome almost hit her head against a tree when she heard Yuki speaking like Sesshomaru, She thought watching as Yuki actually won for once,'_ Like father, like Daughter. I guess.'  
><em>

Yuki laughed at Sesshomaru who looked shocked that he had lost. He said to her," You cheated."

Yuki continued laughing while trying to talk normally," You.. Call Inuyasha immature. Hahaha! You act almost like him! Hahaha!"

If Yuki had been anyone else she would have been killed for that comment, instead Sesshomaru chose to say," Kagome, how long do you plan on spying on us?"

Kagome stepped out of the bushes her face was red as she mumbled," I don't know what you are talking about."

Yuki grabbed Kagome's hand and said," Don't be such a slowpoke Mama Kagome!"

Kagome looked shocked when Yuki had called her that, Sesshomaru looked amused as Kagome said getting on the edge of the well," To get to the otherside we just jump in and since I have the jewel shards we should be able to go through."

Yuki then grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and said," What are we waiting for? Lets jump in!"

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at the way Yuki was acting, but he jumped in as Kagome and Yuki did. They were surrounded by the blue light that Kagome was accustomed to. When the light faded away they were still at the bottom of the well. Kagome sighed," Now we climb up."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said," Or we can get up there the easy way."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Yuki held onto Sesshomaru's momoko and said," Yeah! Daddy will take us up to the top!"

Kagome grabbed onto the momoko also as Sesshomaru jumped to the top easily. Kagome sighed," I wish that you had been here all the times I had to climb back up."

Yuki sniffed the air, her nose crinkling at the putrid odor of pollution. She covered her nose," What is that horrid smell!"

Kagome opened the door to the well house as she said," That is the smell of pollution."

Sesshomaru covered his nose as well his eyes slightly went red as he hissed," This is what humans are going to do to the land? Imbeciles."

The miko nodded and said," I agree with you on that one. Now lets go meet my family!"

Yuki smiled running up and t aking Kagome's hand," Yes! Lets go meet Mama Kagome's family Daddy!"

Kagome walked into her home followed by Sesshomaru and Yuki. Kagome shouted," Mom, Souta, Grandpa I am back!"

Souta ran to the room Kagome was in and said," Finally."

He then saw Yuki and Sesshomaru both who just looked at him before their attention drifted else where. Souta looked a little dispointed as he said," I guess Inuyasha decided not to come."

Sesshomaru glad at Souta for a second before Yuki said walking up to the boy," Uncle Inuyasha decided to stay back in the Feudal Era so that Daddy can meet Mama Kagome's parents."

Souta went pale as he asked a little fear in his eyes," What do you mean by Mama Kagome?"

Yuki smiled at Souta and said her eyes lit up with glee, her hands placed on both her hips," She is my mama."

Sesshomaru put his hand over Yuki's mouth and said," She is not your real mom."

Souta looked a little relieved when he heard that. He said," Mom and Grandpa wont be home for a week. They decided to go on a cruise or something like that. I didn't want to go so I stayed here to look after the shrine."

Kagome pouted. Her she said sounding a little whiny even to her," I wanted them to meet my boyfriend."

Souta went pale again as he said his voice a little shakey," You mean you are dating that scary mean looking guy?"

Kagome nodded her head saying as she went to stock up on things," yup. The girl beside him is his daughter Yuki."

Souta shook his head and asked," Kagome. Do you have a thing for guys that used to be in relationships that most likely ended horribly?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing, Sesshomaru looked curious about the answer she would give and Yuki laughed. Kagome said," I guess I do. Sesshomaru is way better than Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes after his dad who is a nut job."

They heard a muffled," I resent that remark!"

As they saw Touga crawl through a window. Kagome was took off guard and screamed," Touga how the hell did you get here?"

Touga said while fixing his hair," I got curious about the well and that annoying Inuyasha pushed me in."

Yuki giggled and she threw her arms around Touga," That's why you never turn your back on Uncle Inuyasha! Grandpa Touga!"

Souta got even paler as he said his eyes wide as he took in the blue strips on Touga's face and the armor," That's yyour grandfather?"

Yuki looked over to Souta and nodded saying as she waved her arms around in emphasis," He is the demon dog general! He is a little stronger than daddy!"

Souta sat down on the couch and put a hand over his face," Kagome. At least they are not like Inuyasha."

Just then Buyo decided to check out the new people and was immedianlty picked up by Touga who said while pulling the cat's ears," Look at the pretty kitty!"

Souta groaned his face beyond deathly pale," Never mind. Now I see where Inuyasha gets torturing cats from. Tell me your boyfriend and his daughter are sane!"

Kagome laughed as she finished packing her bag," Never fear they are the only sane ones in that family."

Touga glared at Kagome before saying,"Sesshomaru's mom on the other hand is past crazy! She is insane! I don't see how Sesshomaru has no issues with her as his mom."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He just stood near the wall until Yuki ran up to Sesshomaru and said her arms out stretched," Lift me daddy!"

Sesshomaru sighed and picked her up sitting her on his shoulders. She smiled grabbing some of his hair and asked," When are we going to go back Kagome?"

Kagome had a camera and snapped a picture of Sesshomaru and Yuki with Touga playing with Buyo in the background handing the camera to Souta as she said," Souta I may not be able to come back after we defeat Naraku so you could show Mom and Grandpa. I see no reason in staying here for three days if they ain't here no offense."

Souta nodded to her and said," none taken and Be careful."

Kagome hugged Souta as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and said," I will. Tell everyone I love them."

Souta nodded and took a picture of Kagome smiling at Sesshomaru just so their mom would know that Kagome was happy with the life she chose.

Kagome jumped in the well as everyone else followed. Yuki said smiling at Kagome," Your brother was nice."

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru got them out of the well," He's nice until you make him angry."

Inuyasha looked down from the tree he was in and said," You'r back early."

Kagome smiled at him and said," My parents weren't home so we decided killing Naraku was more important then waiting for them to return."

Inuyasha nodded and said," Sango and Miroku came back already. Shippo, Rin, Ah Un and Kanna are staying in the village in case some demons show up. None of the villagers wanted to leave and Rin would be safer if she was far away from Naraku. Kirara is staying with them as well. Hakudoshi wants to come with us to protect Yuki and thats about all."

Sesshomaru frowned and said as the wind picked up and blew his hair in front of his face, Kagome reached up and brushed it away absent mindedly," You speak as if I am going to allow my daughter near him again."

He winced as Yuki pulled his hair and said," You don't have a choice unless you want to go bald."

Miroku and Sango came up to them right then and said," We better get going. Tonight it all ends."

Hakudoshi came up his spear in one hand and a horse bigger than any mansion with flames for a mane and around its hooves walking beside him. He said," Naraku freed the demon horse Entei and he was causing destruction. Evidently he chooses the strongest at the time as his rider and I am his rider."

Yuki ran up to Entei who looked at her in confusion as she threw her arms around him and cooed," Such a pretty horsie!"

Hakudoshi smiled as he got on Entei he said as he helped Yuki on Entei's back," Well lets go."

Everyone nodded and soon they were at omingumo's cave. It looked scary and Miroku shouted hitting his staff against the ground," Naraku we know you are in there, Now come out!"

They heard evil laughing as maisma started to pour out of the cave. Kagome shouted her voice echoed by Kikyo's," Naraku! It ends here and now!"

Everyone looked at Kagome as they heard her voice. Kagome knew Kikyo hadn't really been evil. She just wanted to live again and be whole. Kikyo's last thoughts had been of Inuyasha as she died, She only acted the way she did out of jealousy. Kagome only knew that because the part of the soul that had been in Kikyo let her know.

Naraku appeared fully regenerated as he said," I couldn't agree more."

Yuki flipped him off making some of the gang laugh as Sesshomaru said getting Baksuiga out," Kagome. Never teach her anything else from your time."

Touga got Tokijin out of his obi and attacked first yelling," Dragon Strike!"

Naraku manged to dodge it but was almost sliced in two by Hakudoshi's spear. Naraku hissed," You dare defy me?"

Hakudoshi said nothing as he and Entei continued to hack at the tentacles. Sesshomaru was destroying multiple body parts, Touga was showing Naraku why he is a demon dog general and Miroku used his staff because the samiyosho was hovering near Naraku. Sango yelled her face red with anger," This is for Khohaku!"

She then proceeded to destroy Naraku piece by piece, Inuyasha yelled so everyone would know to move out of the way," Backlash wave!"

the attack hit Sesshomaru head on and he was torn up. Kagome got her bow and arrow out and yelled," It's over Naraku!"

Naraku looked at Kagome in fear as she shot the arrow at him. What surprised all of them was the arrow took the jewel shard out of his body and Yuki caught it purifying it, She then threw it to Kagome who put it against her heart after completing it and said," I wish for all of the suffering caused by Onigumo's decision will stop."

Then a bright light came from the jewel, they heard Naraku scream in agony before the jewel and him along with it vanished. Kagome smiled as she said it's over now.

Hakudoshi looked over to the cave and wondered what his purpose will be now, Naraku has been defeated and their is nothing left for him. He said his voice low, his eyes full of emotion as his hair blew in the breeze as Entei stared at the cave also," I have no purpose now. What am I going to do?"

Yuki stepped up to him putting a hand on his arm as she said with a smile," You can come with me, Mama Kagome, and Daddy."

Hakudoshi looked at her surprised, he asked," Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

Kagome said to him. As she put an arm around Sesshomaru," We wouldn't mind right Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was going to object but the glare that Kagome gave him said if he did he was going to die a painful death via purification. So he said instead as he turned away from Hakudoshi," As long as he stays out of my way."

Yuki smiled throwing her arms around Hakudoshi and kissed his cheeks as she said excitedly," Yay! You get to stay! Now i will be with all of my friends!"

Hakudoshi blushed as Touga whistled to them. Yuki was wondering what the matter was until she realized she had kissed Hakudoshi. She blushed and turned away from embarrassment.

Sesshomaru walked away from everyone mumbling but the gang heard him as he said," Great my daughter likes the reincarnation of a mad man. Fathers right. Our family does have issues."

Sango smiled sadly, the Miroku took her hand and said," You may be thinking you are alone but you have me and everyone else to lean on when you need to."

Sango nodded tears forming in her eyes, Inuyasha yawned saying," Well now I am going to be bored for the next hundred years or so."

They then heard scuffling coming from inside the cave, they got ready to attack in case Naraku wasn't dead until a little black haired boy wearing clothes much too big for his tiny body. He looked around confused for a moment he looked to be about four years old and he had ruby red eyes. Sesshomaru looked at him and hissed," Naraku!"

Little boy Naraku looked over to Sesshomaru with a confused look on his face and asked," Do I know you?"

Sango crouched down in front of him, she would have been furious if he hadn't become a little kid. An adorable one at that. Kagome whispered to everyone leaving Yuki to talk to Naraku," When I said undo the pain Onigumo caused they must have counted Naraku as a victim and is giving him a second chance, it even wiped his memory."

Touga grabbed Naraku and said," I claim him! He is my newest son!"

Naraku looked confused and decided to go with the flow. Inuyasha asked," We going to let Naraku get away with everything he done?"

Sesshomaru looked over to Naraku who looked scared of Touga and said," Being raised by father is punishment enough."  
><strong><br>EPILOUGE 3 YEARS LATER**

After that Sango and Miroku started their own family, they had two girls and a new born boy. The well did close up, but Kagome's parents saw the pictures and agreed she was in safe hands. Inuyasha stayed with Touga and actually helped raise Naraku. Naraku is the sweetest kid, mainly because he came back a full spider demon and he is accepted by everyone in Keade's village. They had found the couldn't resist Naraku's cute childish charm. Kanna decided to go with Shippo after Yuki had told him where to find her fox friend. Sesshomaru and Kagome got mated two years after the jewel vanished, Kagome would live forever now. Yuki and Hakudoshi grew up as well. They were no longer little kids, they were as tall as Kagome, Hakudoshi was taller, Kagome agreed with Sango she would never understand the growth of a demon child. Yuki traveled the country with Hakudoshi and Entei so they wouldn't be much of a bother to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Rin stayed with Keade. Ah Un decided to follow Rin since she was the only one that had actually ever treated the two headed dragon with respect. Kirara stayed their also after having a bunch of kittens. The dad had been killed by a demon that tried to kill Kirara when she was giving birth to them.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru, She was wondering what she did to deserve such a good mate. Sesshomaru looked over to her and gave her a small smile before walking up to her after giving her a kiss he asked," What's on your mind?"

Kagome sighed smiling at Naraku who they were babysitting for the day," I was thinking of how much things have changed since I was fifteen and had just jumped through the well. Instead of killing Naraku we are raising him to be an honorable man and one day find a mate of his own."

Sesshomaru nodded saying to her," I agree, things have changed but for the better."

Naraku ran up to Sesshomaru and said holding up the Cerberus pendant," Look what Yuki gave me! She says she doesn't use it much and she gave it to me."

Sesshomaru smiled at Naraku ruffling his hair making the boy laugh as he said," She couldn't have given it to a better person."

Naraku ran back to play with one of Kirara's kittens that followed him everywhere as Kagome and Sesshomaru went to check on their little girl. She had black hair, golden eyes, and a crescent moon mark on her neck instead of forehead. Her name was Luna. What Kagome liked most about her daughter was the white puppy dog ears that protruded from her head and hair. Kagome smiled as she cooed to the baby," Who is a cute little girl? You are!"

Sesshomaru shook his head at his mates antics. Kagome put Luna back and said," I used to hate my life and now I wouldn't trade it for any other."

Yuki walked in the room and smiled at the baby as she said to Sesshomaru," Don't worry father i wont try to kill her like you tried to with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru glared at her and said," Don't ever bring that up again!"

Yuki smirked walking back out of the room after petting Luna's ears and said," I won't be back for a few years. Me and Hakudoshi along with Entei is exploring the main land."

Kagome and Sesshomaru was sad to hear that. Sesshomaru said, As long as you come back, it is alright."

Yuki smiled happy her dad wasn't going to put up a fight. She said," You can count on that,"

She walked out of the room with her head held high. Happy that after hundreds of years she had found her father and now had a family. It was funny that it all started when a weird group of people stopped off at her village one day.

* * *

><p><strong>THE STORY IS OFFICIALLY DONE! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE STORY. I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT. REVIEW AND FAVORITE^.^ ALSO ANYONE WHO LOVES THE BLEACH SERIES I HAVE A BLEACH FIC CALLED JUSHIRO UKITAKE A PARENT? UNAHARA CONVINCES UKITAKE TO TAKE A LITTLE GIRL WITH CAT EARS AND A TAIL BACK TO THE SOUL SOCIETY AND THE CAPTAINS AND LEITUNENTS HAVE TO HELP UKITAKE RAISE THE LITTLE GIRL.<strong>


End file.
